Romeo et Cinderella
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Voici mon interpretation de la chanson "Romeo and Cinderella". Rin et Len ne sont pas jumeaux dans cette fiction. "Rin ne se fait pas beaucoup aimé des autres à l'école à cause de la richesse de sa famille. A part Miku, elle n'a personne. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'un nouvel 'élève trop beau XD' fait son apparition?"
1. Chapter 1: Etre ami avec elle

**Romeo et Cinderella.**

******Salut! Voici ma première fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Les vocaloid ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon Rin et Len seraient en couple et Neru serait morte après avoir été torturée! eheheh! *o*)**

Rin P.O.V.

C'était lundi matin, j'étais sur le chemin de l'école. Le vent frais du matin soufflait sur mes courts cheveux d'ors. J'étais encore partie trop en

avance, de peur d'être en retard. Mon caractère était ainsi. Je détestais arriver en retard et étais plutôt du genre bon élève. Je n'avais pas les

meilleures notes mais je travaillais beaucoup et bien. Il faut dire que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de ma vie. A part chanter quelques fois et

étudier. Ma vie n'avais rien d'intéressant. Tandis que je soupirais, quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Bonjour, Rin-chan ! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?me demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise et aux yeux similaire.

_ Oh ! Miku-chan ! Bonjour. Je ne vais pas trop mal. Et toi ?

_ Ça va. Ça va, me répondit-elle.

Miku était ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps. Elle m'aidait toujours en cas de problème et était très gentille. A part sa suspecte dépendance

aux poireaux, elle était géniale.

_ Comment se déroule ton histoire d'amour avec Mikuo ? me moquais-je.

Mikuo était la personne que Miku aimait en secret. (Ils n'ont aucun lien de famille).

_ J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! cria-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr ! dis-je. Comme d'habitude « je me fais des idées ».

_ Oui !

_ Surtout quand je vous vois rentrer à la maison ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre.

_ …, dit-elle. Tu… tu nous as vus ?

_ Evidemment, lui répondis-je en souriant. Jamais je ne louperais ça !

_ R-Ri-Rin ! Pleura-t-elle. Méchante ! Tu verras lorsque tu tomberas amoureuse ! Je me vengerais en te taquinant.

_ Serais-ce un aveu ? demandais-je. Et ne te fais pas de film. Je ne risque pas d'aimer quelqu'un par amour de sitôt… Même si je le voulais…, terminais-je avec un sourire triste. Jamais mes parents ne l'approuveraient.

_ Pardon, Rin ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

_ Mais non ! Rassure-toi. Je vais bien. Mais sache que je souhaite juste que Mikuo et toi finissiez ensemble. C'est pour ton bonheur que je dis ça. Je cache se but derrière des taquineries.

_ Tu es tellement gentille, Rin.

Je lui souris en réponse.

Nous arrivâmes à l'école. Miku et moi durent nous séparer car nous n'avions pas cours dans la même salle.

J'ouvris la porte de ma salle de classe et les discutions s'interrompirent. Tout le monde me regarda mais je me contentais de les ignorer.

Comme tous les matins. J'entendais leurs chuchotements.

_ Voilà encore la gosse de riche !

_ Quelle crâneuse !

_ Elle se croit surement supérieure à nous !

Je voulais m'enfuir en courant et pleurer. Oui, ma famille est riche. Et alors ? Je ne m'en suis jamais vanté. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas

comment ils le savent. Je n'en parle pas, à part à Miku. Et puis d'abord… je n'ai jamais voulu naître dans la famille Kagamine ! Du moins, pas

pour ça !

Je soupirais encore. Faites que le professeur arrive afin que ces bavardages idiots cessent !

Mes vœux furent exaucés. Meiko-sensei, une très jeune professeur nouvelle de cette année, entra dans la classe et ordonna à tout le monde de

se taire. Pour une nouvelle, elle avait de l'autorité.

_ Bonjours, les enfants. Avant de commencer, je dois vous dire que l'on accueille un nouvel élève dans cette classe. Entre donc !

La porte s'ouvrit et ma mâchoire tomba. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds soyeux attachés une petite queue de cheval haute et aux yeux

bleus comme les miens entra dans la salle. Il avait la peau assez pâle et laiteuse. Il arborait un sourire confiant et avait l'air ultra-viril. Quelle

beauté !

Il inspecta la salle et posa ses beaux yeux sur moi. Je rougis un peu et détourna la tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser séduire par son physique.

Si cela se trouve… c'est un méchant garçon arrogant et égoïste.

_ Enchanté, tout le monde, dit-il. Je m'appelle Len Kagamine.

Tout le monde le dévisagea, puis me dévisagea, puis le dévisagea, puis me dévisagea…

_ Tu es le frère de Rin ?

_ Rin ? demanda-t-il. Qui est-ce ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me leva.

_ C'est moi ! J-Je suis Kagamine Rin. Mais nous n'avons aucun lien, dis-je à l'attention de la classe.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que l'on a posé la question, idiote ! annonça Neru avec cruauté.

Neru était une garce égoïste assez petite de taille, des épais sourcils blonds, comme ses cheveux toujours attachés en une queue de cheval sur

le côté (à croire qu'elle ne sait pas se coiffer) et au regard méchant. Cette fille était ma plus grande ennemie.

Je baissais la tête. Inutile de lui répondre. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. Elle sourit méchamment face à mon abandon et, à cet instant, je

me trouvais pitoyable et ridicule.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre les autres insultes et à subir en silence. Mais à la place, une voix magnifique s'éleva, menaçante.

_ C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

Len P.O.V.

Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour d'école. Lorsque je suis arrivé, une femme brune aux cheveux courts et à la poitrine bien développées m'a

accueilli.

_ Tu es le nouveau ?

J'ai hoché positivement la tête.

_ Heureuse de te connaitre. Je suis ton professeur principal. Mon nom est Sakine Meiko mais j'autorise les élèves à m'appeler Meiko-sensei. Je

suis trop jeune pour que l'on m'appel par mon nom !

Quelle femme étrange…

_ Je suis…

_Kagamine Len, je suppose.

_ Oui, répondis-je.

_ Je suis contente de t'accueillir dans notre classe.

_ Merci, Meiko-sensei.

_ Tu resteras derrière la porte avant le cours et tu entreras quand je t'appellerais. Tu te présenteras aux autres, après.

_ Oui, madame.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs et arrivâmes devant une salle.

_ Attends-moi là.

J'acquiesçais et elle pénétra dans la salle de classe. Après avoir hurlé aux élèves de se taire, elle salua les élèves.

_ Bonjours, les enfants. Avant de commencer, je dois vous dire que l'on accueille un nouvel élève dans cette classe. Entre donc !

Et j'entra.

J'entendis le cri de certaines filles. Voilà quelque chose qui ne change pas. Où que j'aille, les filles me bavent dessus. Ça devenait énervant à la

longue, même si c'est parfois amusant.

Je tenta de retenir quelque visage en inspectant la pièce.

Bon… un grand gars aux cheveux bleu qui mange des glaces et qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence, un grand gars aux cheveux

violets qui tente de planquer dans sa trousse ce qui ressemble à… des aubergines ? Sans commentaires…, une fille blonde avec une couette sur

le côté qui me dévora des yeux. Hum… Pas mon genre…, et une autre fille blonde attira mon regard.

Cheveux courts et blonds encadrés par un grand ruban blanc dont la frange était retenue par des barrettes, yeux brillants et bleus profonds,

assez pâlotte, petite de taille, un visage angélique et de fines lèvres roses. Elle vit que je l'observais et détourna les yeux, une petite rougeur

apparut sur ses joues puis disparut après. Quelle maitrise de soi. Elle n'est restée troublé par mon physique que cinq minutes. Contrairement

aux autres qui me regardent encore avec envie. Avec tout ça, j'oubliais de me présenter.

_ Enchanté, tout le monde, dis-je. Je m'appelle Len Kagamine.

Tout le monde dévisagea la jeune blonde, puis me dévisagea, puis la dévisagea, puis me dévisagea…

_ Tu es le frère de Rin ? me demanda quelqu'un.

_ Rin ? demandais-je. Qui est-ce ?

La jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds se leva.

_ C'est moi ! J-Je suis Kagamine Rin. Mais nous n'avons aucun lien, annonça-t-elle pour sa classe.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que l'on a posé la question, idiote ! reprocha la blonde à la couette sur le côté.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle comme ça ? Elle n'a fait que répondre à sa question. Je sentis une approbation de la classe. Tous rejetaient Rin mais elle

ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête. Elle avait l'air si fragile et si seule à ce moment-là. Tout le monde la regardait avec méprit

et cela m'énerva. Ces lâches ! Elle est seule et ils s'y mettent à plusieurs pour l'humilier. Premier jour de classe et ils m'énervent déjà.

La fille à la couette sur le côté s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je l'a coupa.

_ C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais comprit qui venait de parler et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Rin aussi fut choqué… et aussi tout le reste de la classe sauf quelques élèves qui étaient resté en dehors de l'histoire comme le mec qui mange

des glaces et celui qui cache des aubergines. Néanmoins, ils suivirent la discussion avec intérêt.

Je me reconcentra sur notre dispute.

_ Si je ne me trompe pas. Elle ne t'a rien fait, dis-je d'un ton le plus calme et neutre possible. Le mieux aurait été de la remercié ou au moins de lui dire « ok ».

_ Mais… Tu ignores qui est cette fille, tenta-t-elle.

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter.

Elle baissa la tête dans la honte.

Meiko-sensei, qui était restée silencieuse, tapa dans ses mains pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

_ Bien ! Le débat est clos ! A vos places, tout le monde !

Ils s'exécutèrent et je fis de même.

Je m'assis à côté du garçon à la crème glacé et devant celui aux aubergines, sur la rangé de gauche. Rin se trouvait sur la rangé de devant,

deux rangs plus près du tableau que moi. Elle était du côté allée et moi aussi. Quant à l'autre blonde, elle était en diagonale derrière Rin et se

rongeait les ongles.

_ Salut, me salua le garçon aux cheveux bleu à côté de moi. Je suis Shion Kaito et derrière, c'est Kamui Gakupo.

_ Salut, dit le garçon aux cheveux violets. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

_ Idem, répondis-je.

Heureusement qu'on était au fond de la salle. On pouvait parler tranquillement.

_ T'es fort, Len, complimenta ironiquement Kaito. Premier jour, tu te trouves au cœur d'une dispute avec cette pimbêche de Neru Akita.

_ Akita ? demandais-je.

_ La blonde qui s'est moqué de Rin.

_ Ah ! Elle. Mais pourquoi elle s'en prend à Rin ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Jalousie, dit simplement Gakupo. Rin est issue d'une famille aisée. De ce faite, elle n'a qu'une véritable amie et elle est dans une autre classe. Donc, autant te dire que depuis le primaire, elle s'en prend plein la tête. Principalement à cause de Akita puisqu'elle a beaucoup d'influence sur

les autres.

_ Depuis qu'elle a Rin dans sa ligne de mire, elle ne la lâche plus, conclu Kaito. Pauvre Rin. On a bien voulu se lier d'amitié avec elle mais on pense qu'elle va croire qu'on a juste pitié d'elle. Alors on hésite.

_ Moi, je le ferais, dis-je.

_ Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en soulevant un sourcil.

_ Je me lierais d'amitié avec elle. Je sens que je dois le faire. Parce que moi aussi je sens que je l'a veux à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais j'ai besoin de la protéger. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai sentis que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Ce qui est rare puisque je ne me suis pas beaucoup liée aux filles dans ma vie. Et puis, les choses seront amusantes avec elle à mes côté.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Kaito.

_ J'ai très envie de la taquiner.

_ C'est méchant, dit Gakupo.

_ Non. Non. Je ne taquine que des gens que j'affectionne. C'est dans mon caractère.

_ Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de devenir pote avec un mec si bizarre, réfléchit ironiquement Kaito, imité par Gakupo.

Je leur donna un léger coup dans le bras. Nous rigolâmes.

_ Bon. C'est décider, dis-je sur un ton convaincu. Je vais rester coller à Rin à partir de maintenant.

_ Ça sonne pervers…, annonça Kaito.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le plan

**Romeo et Cinderella.**

Rin P.O.V.

Je marchais dans les couloirs vers la bibliothèque. Le seul endroit où je pouvais être à peu près tranquille.

J'y entra et visionna les différents rayons. Je m'arrêta dans les romans. J'avais besoin d'en choisir un pour un contrôle de lecture en cours de japonais.

J'en pris un au hasard et commença à le feuilleter. Ça avait l'air intéressant, ni trop long, ni trop court et avec un rapport avec le cours. Quelle chance de tomber là-dessus du premier coup.

Etre debout étant inconfortable, je me dis qu'il fallait mieux trouver une chaise où m'asseoir. Je me retourna donc pour en chercher une et vis que dans le rayon derrière moi, il y avait Len Kagamine qui lisait un livre, de dos. C'est en le voyant que je me souvenus que je ne l'avais pas encore remercié de m'avoir aidé. C'était l'occasion de me rattraper.

J'avança vers lui et lui tira légèrement la manche.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

_ Rin ! Je suis content de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Euh… eh bien je… euh, bafouillais-je sans savoir quoi répondre à sa gentillesse. Je… je tenais à te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

_ Oh, dit-il. Je t'en prie. C'est tout naturel. Si tu as encore besoin de moi un jour, je viendrais t'aider. Promis !

_ Euh… M-merci…, dis-je en rougissant un peu. Mais je voudrais vraiment te montrer ma reconnaissance. Je veux vraiment te remercier comme il le faut. Est-ce que quelque chose en particulier te ferait plaisir ?

Il réfléchit et une idée sembla germée dans sa tête.

_ Si tu y tiens… allons déjeuner ensemble demain, me dit-il.

_ Déjeuner ?

_ Oui. Et je voudrais, si possible, que tu me cuisine quelque chose.

_ Euh… bien sûr... Je te cuisinerais quelque chose pour demain.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un roman. Un roman d'amour.

Miku allait surement passer du temps avec son nouvel amoureux donc, je peux dire que Len tombe à pic. Je ne serais pas seule demain.

_ Bon… je… je dois y aller, annonçais-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir. Discuter avec lui était assez relaxant. Je me sentais bien, mais je ne voulais pas le déranger. Je lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Je pris compte du fait qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Si les autres entendaient ça, je serais morte. A part Miku et mes parents, je ne connais pas grand monde qui m'appelle Rin.

Je soupira. Pour une fois que je me sentais à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que Miku.

En parlant du loup… je la vis en passant devant une salle de classe qui devait être normalement vide.

Elle était avec Mikuo.

Un large sourire traversa mes lèvres. Et elle ose me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ? Quelle piètre menteuse.

Je me cacha derrière la porte pour les écouter (je sais, ça ne se fait pas).

_ Euh… Miku…, commença timidement Mikuo. En fait, tu sais, je… euh… eh bien…

_ Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Avec la tête qu'elle faisait, elle était terriblement mignonne, donc Mikuo rougit violemment, ce qui confirma ce que je pensais. Il l'aimait aussi et j'assistais en direct à une déclaration.

En tant qu'ami, je devais observer. C'était mon devoir ! (bobard).

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu es malade.

« Si tu savais »pensais-je.

_ Hum, toussa-t-il. Je vais bien. Ecoute !

Elle se raidit.

_ Je… J'ai… des… des sentiments pour toi ! lâcha-t-il.

Je pense que Miku avait quelques problème de réaction vu le temps qu'elle a mis à comprendre ses paroles.

Après, ce fus bizarre. Miku écarquilla les yeux, se frappa, cria et s'évanouit.

Le garçon s'était précipiter pour la rattraper et afficha un visage inquiet.

Quelle scène mémorable.

Bon… j'avais vu le plus important et préféra les laisser tranquilles. Je laisse la suite à Mikuo.

Quelle journée. Miku doit être heureuse.

Je continua de me promener dans les couloirs et arriva en classe.

Après cela, le cours commença. Quelques fois, je sentais comme un regard sur moi. Surement mon imagination. Personne n'aime me regarder ici. Enfin, je crois…

Len P.O.V.

J'étais allé à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps. Les pauses sont anormalement longues ici. Je devais choisir un livre pour un devoir de Japonais. Après en avoir feuilletés quelques-uns, mon choix s'est arrêté sur un petit bouquin que je commençais à lire quand une main tira légèrement mon uniforme. En me retournant, quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis que la personne en question était Rin.

_ Rin ! Je suis content de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Euh… eh bien je… euh, bafouilla-t-elle. Je… je tenais à te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

_ Oh, dis-je. Je t'en prie. C'est tout naturel. Si tu as encore besoin de moi un jour, je viendrais t'aider. Promis !

Première partie de mon plan d'approche : gagner sa confiance !

_ Euh… M-merci…, dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais je voudrais vraiment te montrer ma reconnaissance. Je veux vraiment te remercier comme il le faut. Est-ce que quelque chose en particulier te ferait plaisir ?

Je réfléchis intensément. Mon choix devait être juste et devait m'aider dans mon plan… Puis, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_ Si tu y tiens… allons déjeuner ensemble demain.

Deuxième partie du plan : passer du temps ensemble et apprendre à se connaître.

_ Déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. Et je voudrais, si possible, que tu me cuisine quelque chose, ajoutais-je.

_ Euh… bien sûr... Je te cuisinerais quelque chose pour demain. Bon… je… je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle.

Je fus déçut de voir quelle devait mettre fin à la discussion mais tant pis. Je n'y pouvais rien.

Je l'a regarda s'en aller. Son uniforme et ses cheveux volaient un peu.

Quelle belle silhouette… Oh là ! Stop Len ! Pas de pensés sales ! Je ne l'a connais même pas. J'ai juste envie de me lier d'amitié avec elle et puis je ne suis pas un obséder ! Bon… comme tous les garçons de mon âge, mes hormones me travaillent mais je ne suis pas un play-boy pour autant.

Je soupira. Quel genre de mec peut s'engueuler lui-même ?

Kaito et Gakupo ont peut-être bien raison, je suis bizarre.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre. Oups ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer !

Je courus donc et arriva en salle de classe.

Pendant le cours, je me surpris à lancer quelques regards à Rin qui suivait attentivement la leçon. D'abord, c'était quelques coups d'œil, puis après je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux d'elle. Cet acte n'échappa pas à Kaito qui me donna un petit coup de coude.

_ Alors, Don Juan… qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Ta fiancée ?

Il reçut un coup sur la tête.

_ Crétin, dis-je sur un ton énervé. Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je… je m'ennuie juste donc mon regard se perd dans la salle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rin est dans mon champ de vision.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, dit-il en roulant des yeux. On s'en doute bien.

En vrai, j'avais hâte d'être à demain. Juste pour passer ma première grande conversation avec elle.

_ En fait…, commençais-je. Je vais manger le déjeuner avec elle, demain.

Gakupo s'étouffa et Kaito écarquilla les yeux.

_ Quoi ? Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Meiko-sensei se retourna, prit une craie et la balança sur la tête de Kaito.

_ La ferme, vous deux !

_ Aïe ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Se plaint Kaito en se levant.

_ Parce que ! Répondit-elle irritée. Arrêtez de déranger mon cour, tous les deux !

Kaito se rassit et bouda.

_ Désolé, m'excusais-je.

_ C'est bon, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ N'empêche, dis-je. Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'es pris cette craie. ? Elle a quelque chose contre toi ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, sourit Gakupo.

_ JE T'INTERDIS DE…, hurla Kaito avant de se prendre une deuxième craie dans la tête.

_ Kaito Shion ! S'énerva Meiko-sensei. Tu sors !

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur.

Mais pourquoi ce mec ne se défend pas ?

_ Gakupo, demandais-je. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ Bien sûr, dit-il. Contrairement à ce qu'il veut faire croire, Kaito est fou amoureux de Meiko-sensei. Faut dire qu'ils ont presque le même âge.

_ Quoi ? Criais-je à mon tour.

Je me pris la craie dans la tête.

Ouch ! Voilà ce que Kaito a subi deux fois en cinq minutes… Quel courage !

Cette femme a une force titanesque.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? S'énerva la prof. La prochaine fois, Len… Je te fous à la porte.

Et quel tempérament volcanique. Comment diable Kaito peut-il l'aimer ?

Je me rassis en murmurant des « pardon » sous les ricanements de certains élèves. Parmi eux, je vis Rin me regarder et je rougis de gêne. Voilà qui ne doit pas trop lui donner envie de déjeuner seule à seul avec moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle ne se désinvite pas.

Kaito P.O.V.

Je tapa dans une canette vide par terre tant j'étais énervé. Pas après Len, ni après Gakupo (quoique). J'étais surtout en rogne contre Meiko qui m'avait foutue à la porte après m'avoir envoyé des craies à la tête. C'était quoi le problème avec elle ?

Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc. Malgré sa colère, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. C'était juste un mauvais passage dans sa vie.

Il rougit en pensant à elle.

« Maudit corps humain ! »Se plaignait-t-il. « Toujours à montrer tes faiblesses facilement ! ».

Il allait devoir parler à Meiko le plus tôt possible.

Rin P.O.V.

Len avait failli se faire virer de cour. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer avec ses amis ? En tout cas, il était mignon lorsqu'il rougissait de honte… Stop ! A quoi je pense ? M-mignon ? Lui ? Pas moyen que je pense ça ! D'accord, il était beau, mais je n'ai jamais été intéressé par un garçon. D'ailleurs, je ne le connais pas.

« C'est pour ça que tu vas profiter du déjeuner de demain pour mieux le connaître » me dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Ah… encore ma conscience… Ou plutôt, ma deuxième personnalité. A force de vivre chez moi, enfermé entre quatre murs, j'ai fini par développé un problème mental qui me créer une seconde personnalité disons un peu plus… audacieuse.

Heureusement, j'ai pu l'a contré un peu lorsque mes parents m'avaient autorisé à sortir parfois pour rester avec Miku qu'ils jugeaient comme « bonne influence pour l'avenir » puisque la famille de mon amie est riche. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis amie avec elle. L'argent est le cadet de mes soucis.

Mais même si j'ai freiné cette « deuxième Rin », maintenant, elle me parle dans ma tête.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tant que tu ne seras pas heureuse, je te parlerais ! »Répliqua-t-elle. « Je te rappelle que je suis née de ton désir d'être libre et heureuse ».

Je soupira. C'était vrai. J'ai toujours été seule. Mes parents me gardaient à la maison et j'étudiais avec des professeurs particuliers. Cette solitude m'a amené à créer ma seconde personnalité qui caractérise ce que je souhaite vraiment : être libre, partir loin de tout ça.

Donc, pseudo Rin est une personnalité plus forte et plus joueuse que moi qui suis coincé dans mes études et dans ma vie ennuyeuse. Le seul problème… c'est qu'elle en fait parfois trop.

« En tout cas, ce déjeuner romantique avec ce beau mec semble amusant ! » S'excita pseudo Rin.

« Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas un déjeuner romantique ! On va juste faire connaissance ».

« Tu n'es pas amusante, je préfèrerais que tu flirte avec lui en douce. Ce serait plus amusant. Je suis sure que tu peux être plus audacieuse que moi sur ces sujets « tabous » à la maison ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce que cette fille raconte ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce genre de chose !

Pseudo Rin ronronna sensuellement ce qui me fit rougir. Quand je disais qu'elle en faisait trop. Ce n'est pas de l'audace, c'est pire que ça !

La cloche sonna et je fus bien contente de terminer les cours pour rentrer chez moi.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Je ne veux pas rentrer dans cette prison qu'on me force à appeler « mon chez moi ».

J'arriva devant le portail et sonna à l'interphone.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix féminine.

_ C'est moi, Rin, répondis-je.

_ Ah ! Mademoiselle ! Je vous ouvre !

_ Merci, Haku-chan.

J'entra et traversa une grande allée fleurie. Il me fallut dix minutes pour atteindre ma porte d'entrée. Pourquoi les riches se sentent-ils obligés d'avoir des demeures démesurément grandes ?

Je frappa à la porte et une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et albinos m'ouvrit. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Elle sourit tendrement. Voici l'une des rares personnes de cette maison avec laquelle je m'entends bien. Haku était ma femme de chambre avec une autre fille qui ne devait pas être bien loin.

_ Désirez-vous vous rafraichir ?

_ Non, merci, répondis-je. Mes parents sont là ?

Non, ils sont en rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée.

_ Dans ce cas, tu peux laissez tomber les « mademoiselle Rin ». Nous sommes entre nous.

_ C'est vrai… Rin.

_ Teto est occupée ?

_ Elle nettoie ton linge. Elle devrait avoir bientôt fini…

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'une petite tornade rouge arriva vers Rin.

_ Riiiiiin-sama ! Hurla la tornade avant de fondre dans les bras de la jeune fille blonde.

La tornade était en fait une charmante adolescente aux yeux rosés, voire rougeâtres et aux cheveux à la couleur rouge coiffés en deux grosses boucles de chaque côtés qui tombaient vers le sol et qui tenait on-ne-sait-comment. (Désolée pour la piètre description de Teto. Si ce n'est pas assez clair et que vous ne l'a connaissez pas, prenez le temps d'aller voir sur internet à quoi elle ressemble).

_ Teto…, soupirais-je. Tu me sers trop fort.

_ Oh ! Pardon ! Rin-sama !

_ Amenez-moi à ma chambre. J'ai quelques devoirs et après, si vous voulez, on pourra discuter toutes les trois.

_ Oh oui ! Rigola joyeusement Teto. Soirée entre filles !

_ Si tu tiens tant à cette soirée Rin…, commença Haku. C'est que tu as un truc important à nous avouer.

Haku avait encore devinée juste. Cette femme était une deuxième maman pour Rin. Elle était très gentille et très attentive.

_ C'est vrai, Haku. Je dois vous parler d'un garçon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Taquineries sincères

**Romeo et Cinderella**

Chapitre 3 :

Rin P.O.V.

_ Alors, Rin ? Demanda Haku. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de garçon ?

_ Et bien…, commençais-je, c'est un nouvel élève qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il m'a défendu face à Neru.

Les yeux de Teto s'illuminèrent.

_ Arrête, Teto, suppliais-je.

_ Désolée, rigola-t-elle. Vous savez bien que j'adore la romance et les trucs pervers.

_ Allons Teto ! Coupa Haku. Laisse-la donc finir !

_ Donc, je disais, poursuivis-je. Pour le remercier, on va déjeuner ensemble demain et je dois lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Mais comme je ne suis vraiment pas douée en cuisine, je voulais vous demander de m'apprendre à cuisiner. Ça tombe bien puisque mes parents ne sont pas là. Ce sera plus facile.

_ C'est ok pour moi ! S'écria joyeusement Teto. C'est le début d'une superbe histoire d'amour perverse !

_ Euh… Teto…, soupira Haku, c'est juste un déjeuner.

_ Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de l'amour ! Il peut arriver à tout moment ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, interrompit la jeune albinos, on ne fait que perdre du temps là. Allons-y, Rin. Je vais t'apprendre à préparer un bon bento.

_ Merci Haku, dis-je en souriant.

_ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! S'écria Teto.

_ Oui, oui. Toi aussi, soupira Haku sur un ton las.

Je rigola. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur elles.

_ C'est parti ! M'écriais-je à mon tour. Je n'irais pas me coucher tant que ce ne sera pas parfait !

Le lendemain arriva vite.

Len P.O.V.

C'était enfin le jour J. J'ignore pourquoi je me sentais si excité par cette journée. Ce n'était qu'un simple déjeuner, après tout. Non ? Etait-ce parce que j'avais hâte de voir Rin et de passer du temps avec elle ? Bah… Je… je voulais être ami avec elle… donc c'est tout à fait normal que je sois pressé! Surtout qu'elle a cuisine pour moi!

Je rougis. Ce n'était que maintenant que je me rendais compte que l'on ressemblait à un couple.

Bon, avant le déjeuner, il faudrait déjà faire les cours de la matinée.

Encore fallait-il qu'ils commencent.

Mais avant, il y avait la pause.

La fameuse pause anormalement longue.

Merde ! Mais qui a créé cette école de malade ?

Pendant que je grommelais, Gakupo arriva en classe, son portable à la main. Vraisemblablement, il envoyait des SMS à quelqu'un… en souriant… en en rougissant légèrement.

Je souris. Voilà qui avait l'air intéressant.

Je me faufila discrètement derrière lui et regarda de derrière son bras (normalement on dirait « derrière son épaule » mais Gakupo est très grand). Je tenta de déchiffrer le message qu'il envoyais, de là où j'étais. Voyons voir… « Je… Je… t'' non t'a… t'ai… me ? Je t'aime ! »

Ma bouche chuta par terre.

_ Ga… Gakupo ! Qu'est-ce que… !

Il sursauta.

_ T-tais-toi, idiot ! Bafouilla-t-il écarlate. N'en parle à personne !

_ D'accord mais laisse-moi au moins savoir avec qui tu discutais.

Il semblait douter. Jolie preuve de confiance. Ça fait plaisir d'être son ami.

_ Oh ! Allez, quoi ! Suppliais-je.

_ Elle… elle est dans cette école… Dans la classe d'à côté… Tu l'as peut-être déjà vu… Son nom est Megurine Luka.

Effectivement, je l'avais déjà vu. C'était une jolie étudiante de la classe 3. Assez bonne élève selon les rumeurs. Elle était connue parce qu'elle avait été élue au poste de représentant des élèves. Attendez… C'était elle la petite amie de Gakupo ? Il cachait bien son jeu celui-là.

_ On garde ça entre nous, ok ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Si tu veux. Kaito est au courant ?

_ Ouais… Ce crétin l'a découvert l'année dernière, dit-il sur un ton quelque peu irrité.

Je souris. Kaito était fort pour agacer les gens. Et, apparemment, Gakupo en payait les frais depuis longtemps.

Pendant que nous rigolions, Rin entra dans la salle et les conversations enjouées se stoppèrent pour laisser place à des murmures peu rassurants et à des rires moqueurs.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de garder un visage neutre. Mais je vis un léger froncement de sourcil qui indiquait qu'elle aurait donnée cher pour que cela s'arrête ou pour partir loin de là. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je marcha vers elle et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule ce qui choqua la plupart des gens.

_ Hey, Rin ! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

_ Euh… bien, merci, répondit-elle choquée.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise bonjour le matin.

Il fallait que l'on fixe un lieu pour notre déjeuner. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute devant la classe. Sinon, c'était sûr que les autres allaient tout bousillés.

_ Peux-tu te lever deux minutes, demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu confuse par ma demande soudaine. Mais, au moins, elle s'exécuta.

Je lui empoigna la main et la tira vers moi pour qu'elle se colle à ma poitrine. Quelques cris de filles accompagnèrent cette action. Ceci étant fait, je rapprocha mes lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

_ Il faudrait que l'on décide d'un lieu où déjeuner.

Elle rougit et étudia mes paroles soigneusement. Puis elle approcha à son tour ses lèvres de mon oreille. Sentir son souffle chaux me fit également rougir.

_ Derrière l'école, il y a un grand jardin avec un immense arbre au milieu. On se retrouve dessous.

_ Ok…, princesse, lui répliquais-je un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Je l'a senti frémir à ce surnom. Pourquoi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner ?

Je la lâcha et repartit vers Gakupo qui avait aussi l'air choqué. Entre temps, Kaito était arrivé.

_ Joli coup, Romeo, me complimenta ce dernier. Ne me dis pas après ça qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

_ C'était juste pour lui parler discrètement.

_ Vachement discret, répliqua Gakupo. Quoique c'est vrai qu'on a rien entendu. Mais, franchement… tu ne pouvais pas juste sortir dehors ?

_ Les autres auraient pu nous suivre, dis-je. Et puis, en plus… c'était marrant.

La prof entra.

_ A vos places, tout le monde ! Dit-elle.

Puis les cours passèrent. La plupart du temps, je vis Neru regarder Rin puis me regarder. Quand elle regarda la jeune fille blonde, un regard haineux traversait son visage. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à blairer cette fille.

Après les cours, je sortis et alla dans la cour, dehors. Etant nouveau de la veille, je mis environ dix minutes à trouver le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il fallait contourner le bâtiment, ce qui n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Puis après, on arrivait dans un grand jardin fleurie de tous les côtés. En plein milieu se tenait un immense arbre qui donnait un gigantesque espace d'ombre. Rin était assise dessous. Apparemment, elle s'était assoupie. Zut ! J'avais été trop long !

Je me dirigea vers elle, discrètement. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée. Devais-je vraiment la réveillée ?

Je pouvais la laissée dormir un peu. J'aurais dut m'asseoir et regarder la nature mais au lieu de ça, je m'agenouilla devant elle et l'observa. J'étais comme envouté.

Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle dormait. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait avec sa respiration et sa bouche suivait la cadence. Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses douces joues et je me surpris à les remettre derrière son oreille.

Je devais être vraiment envouté parce que je me rapprocha, encore et encore. Tout doucement. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais, réalisant dans qu'elle situation je me mettais, je me recula un peu.

Il fallait que j'arrête maintenant. J'avais l'impression de devenir un obséder. Argh ! Pourquoi Rin se sent elle obligée de dormir de manière si innocente avec un visage aussi adorable. Je devais penser à autre chose.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendit quelques minutes. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux d'elle-même. Mais, en dormant, sa tête avait basculé sur mon épaule donc, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle poussa un petit cri et tomba.

_ Rin ! Ça va ? M'enquis-je. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

_ Ca… ça va, Le… euh… Kagamine-kun. Merci.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Len si tu veux. Moi je t'appel bien Rin.

_ Euh… d'accord. Ah ! C'est vrai ! Ton déjeuner !

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une petite boîte qu'elle me donna. En l'ouvrant, je vis des tas d'aliments divers qui avaient l'air succulents.

_ Waouh ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

_ Oui, mais j'ai reçu l'aide de deux personnes qui m'ont appris les bases hier.

_ Hier ? Mais comment t'as pu trouver le temps dormir si tu as tout appris en une soirée.

_ Bah… en fait, je n'ai pas dormi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je suis restée éveillée toute la nuit pour te faire quelque chose de comestible.

J'en resta bouche bée. Elle avait fait une nuit blanche pour moi ? Quelle fille courageuse…

Après avoir étudier soigneusement la nourriture, je commença à manger.

_ Wow ! M'écriais-je. C'était vraiment la première fois que tu cuisinais ? C'est délicieux !

Ses joues rougirent et un grand sourire traversa son visage.

_ Merci, dit-elle. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

C'était le premier sourire joyeux et heureux qu'elle me montrait. Et ce fus le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Je prends note que cette fille était dangereuse lorsqu'elle souriait.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh… oui, répondis-je. Ça va. Et toi ? Tu ne manges rien ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que je venais de dire puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouges et elle baissa la tête.

_ Euh… dis… Rin…, commençais-je doucement. Serait-il possible que… tu… tu n'aies pas pensé à te préparer quelque chose à manger ?

Elle devint encore plus rouge d'embarras ce qui confirma ce que je venais de dire à l'instant.

La situation était tellement comique que j'éclata de rire.

_ I-idiot ! Cria-t-elle écarlate. Ce n'est pas drôle !

Je me calma un peu.

_ Désolé, Rin. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

Elle fit la moue de manière adorable. Un silence s'installa puis je décida de réagir.

Je planta mes baguettes dans le bento puis, au lieu de le manger, je lui tendit la nourriture devant la bouche.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre.

_ Allez, lui dis-je. Fait « Ahh… ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle eut l'air choquée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Commença-t-elle.

_ On va partager ton bento, si tu veux bien.

_ Oh, non ! Il est à toi ! Je n'ai pas à…

Mais voyant que ça allait être long, je lui enfonça les baguettes dans la bouche pour la forcer à manger.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison que je mange sans toi. On va alterner, proposais-je.

Puis je sortis les baguettes de sa bouche, remis de la nourriture dessus et le mangea.

Cette action sembla la choquée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ M-mais…, balbutia-t-elle.

_ C'est bon, coupais-je. On garde ça entre nous. Ok ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, les joues encore rouge et pendant tout le reste du repas, nous alternions.

C'était plus gênant qu'autre chose mais, comme je l'ai dit, j'adore la taquiner.

_ Eh, Rin…, appelais-je lorsque l'on eut fini.

Rin rangeait la boîte à bento vide dans son sac.

_ Hum ?

_ On peut devenir… euh… tu sais… euh… amis… ?

Elle lâcha ses baguettes qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger.

_ Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je… Je t'ai demandé si… si on pouvait être amis…, répétais-je gêner.

C'était enfin le moment de vérité. Allait-elle accepter que l'on soit ami ? J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle dise oui.

_ Mais… mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh…

« Parce que j'ai eu un pressentiment comme quoi on allait bien s'entendre et que j'éprouve une irrésistible envie de te taquiner » Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Surtout la deuxième parie. Bon… la raison c'est surement parce que…

_ Parce que j'en ai envie, répliquais-je après mon monologue intérieur. Tu as l'air sympathique. Et puis…

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et reprit les baguettes dans ses mains.

Je devais être honnête avec elle et avec moi.

_ Et puis, j'aime bien les filles comme toi, terminais-je.

Elle laissa tomber les baguettes pour la deuxième fois.

_ Ne réagis pas comme ça ! Dis-je en détournant le regard. C'est gênant.

_ Oui, m-mais… C'est… la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

_ Ah, d'accord. Désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

_ Non… C'est bon… Et aussi, je… J'accepte que l'on soit… amis, finit-elle doucement.

_ C'est vrai ? M'écriais-je. Tu veux bien ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête, un peu timide.

Je l'attrapa et la serra contre moi.

_ Génial ! Maintenant, faut que je te présente à mes amis !

Rin P.O.V.

Je n'ai jamais été autant choquée en une seule journée. Ce garçon est vraiment… étrange… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut rester avec moi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un nouvel ami mais je ne comprends vraiment pas. Et puis, en plus, il me taquine beaucoup juste pour me gêner. A croire que ça l'amuse de me voir rougir. Il n'arrête pas de me serrer dans ses bras et ils ont beau être confortables, assez musclés et chaud, c'est tout de même gênant… Etais-je en train de complimenter son corps ?

AH ! Il faut que j'arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

« Moi, je dis que tu l'aimes, ton Romeo » intervint pseudo Rin.

« Oh non, pas toi ! » Me plaignis-je.

Vite ! Changer de sujet !

_ Ah ! Len ! I… Il y a des papiers qui dépassent de ton sac. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'immobilisa et sembla chercher soigneusement sa réponse.

_ Euh… Eh bien… C… Chanson…

_ Hein ? Tu écris des chansons ?

Cette diversion aura été plus utile que prévue. Grâce à elle, je peux en apprendre plus sur Len. Et cette information est vraiment très intéressante.

_ J… Juste lorsque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, avoua-t-il, gêner.

_ Fais voir ! Dis-je en la prenant de son sac.

_ Ahh ! Attends !

Sur cette feuille, il y avait des notes de musiques avec des paroles dessus. Je nota le rythme et commença à chantonner les paroles, puis à force de chantonner le refrain, je le chanta de plus en plus fort sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand j'eu fini, je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait. Oups ! Lire une chanson qui ne nous appartient pas et la chanter sans l'accord de l'auteur… Ça n'allait pas plaire à Len. Je me tourna vers lui, préparant mes excuses, mais au moment où je le vis, je me rendis compte qu'il était comme pétrifier. C'était si grave que ça, ce que j'avais fait ?

_ Euh… Len… Je… je suis dés…

_ Rin ! C'était génial ! Quelle magnifique voix !

_ Pardon ?

Il n'était pas censé me crier dessus ?

_ Rin, tu es superbe ! S'il te plait, chante encore !

_ Mais je…

_ Je t'en supplie !

_ Euh… o-ok.

Je recommença à chanter. Lui, il fermait les yeux, se contentant d'écouter en balançant la tête dans le rythme.

Puis, je termina les dernières notes. Et là, il attrapa mes mains et les serra dans les siennes.

_ Rin ! Il faut qu'on chante ensemble. Je veux faire un duo avec toi !

_ Qu-qu-quoi ? Mais… enfin…

_ Tu ne peux pas dire non.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Sinon, je te poursuivrais toute ta vie. Je t'appellerais tous les jours à minuit, je t'embêterais pour l'éternité !

Il est fou. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_ D'accord… J'accepte de chanter avec toi, dis-je, vaincue.

_ Ouais ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi à une heure précise ?

_ Non. Si j'appelle mes domestiques, elles comprendront. Comme mes parents sont rarement à la maison, ils ne le sauront pas. Pourquoi ?

_ Domestiques… ? Euh… Je veux dire… C'est parce qu'il faudrait qu'on se voit ce soir pour commencer à réfléchir à une chanson à deux.

_ Très bien, répondis-je. Je passe un coup de fil et c'est bon.

_ Ok. Tu devrais le faire maintenant ou pendant la prochaine pause.

_ T'as raison. Je vais les appeler maintenant, approuvais-je.

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et composta le numéro d'Haku.

_ Mademoiselle Rin ?

_ Oui, c'est pour te dire que je vais rentrer plus tard ce soir. J'ai… quelque chose de prévu.

Je suppose que, vu le niveau sonore, Len entendait tout. Il a donc dut noter qu'on m'appelait Mademoiselle Rin. J'espère que ça ne va pas ruiner l'image qu'il a de moi. Pour une fois que je me fais un ami. Ce serait bête de le perdre pour ça.

_ Avec Len Kagamine, je suppose, poursuivit Haku.

Cette femme est une déesse. Comment peut-elle savoir. Len de son côté, avait l'air un peu perdu. Il devait tout de même se douter que j'ai parlé de lui à quelqu'un, non ?

_ Dans le mille.

_ Bon…, dit-elle. On y peut rien. Teto ! Tu as entendu ?

_ Oui, annonça une voix familière dans le téléphone. Je peux lui dire deux mots ?

_ Je suppose, accepta Haku.

_ Rin-sama. Je voulais vous dire… Protéger vous avant tout rapport sexuel, ok ?

Je faillis laisser tomber le téléphone. J'entendais Haku s'étouffer et je vis Len écarquiller les yeux et rougir.

_ Teto ! Criais-je en même temps qu'Haku. Ça suffit ! On… on se voit ce soir. Bye !

Et je claqua le téléphone avant de le remettre dans mon sac.

_ Non mais franchement… Cette fille…, grommelais-je.

_ Euh… Rin…, commença Len. Cette fille…

_ Oublie tout, conseillais-je. Elle est tarée.

_ Elle te prévient juste.

_ Comme si j'allais avoir des rapports sexuels ce soir.

_ Bah… on ne sait jamais…, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Ah ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aus… Len ! Pervers !

Je lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête et il tomba assit parterre.

_ Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en se frottant la tête. C'était pour rire.

_ Oh eh ! Cria une voix masculine. Len !

Nous nous retournâmes, Len et moi, et vîmes deux garçons courir dans notre direction. Deux grands dont un avait les cheveux violets et l'autre, bleus. Je les connaissais un peu puisqu'ils étaient dans ma classe. Kaito Shion, le fan de glace. Et Gakupo Kamui, le fan d'aubergine.

_ Alors, coquin ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te faire frapper ? Demanda Gakupo en frottant la tête de Len.

_ Rien du tout, répliqua ce dernier. Vous tombez bien, les gars. Voici mes amis Rin. Puisque ce sont les miens, ils peuvent devenir les tiens aussi. Si tout le monde est d'accord, bien sûr.

_ Moi j'suis pour ! S'exclama joyeusement Kaito.

_ Ça ne me pose pas de problème, annonça Gakupo.

_ M-moi non plus, ajoutais-je, un peu gêner.

_ Bon… bah, c'est réglé, annonça Len.

La cloche retentit.

_ Vite ! Retournons en cours, conseilla Gakupo.

Et nous nous hâtions vers la salle de cours.

Moi, j'étais heureuse. J'avais trois nouveaux amis. Comme Miku était très prise avec son nouveau petit ami, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis hier. D'habitude, on mange ensemble, on rentre ensemble… Heureusement que Len était là, sinon, j'aurais été seule.

Après les cours :

La cloche sonna, Len et moi attendîmes que tous les autres furent partis. Une fois seuls, Len se leva.

_ Allons-y, _princesse_, dit-il. Je t'amène à la salle de musique.

Il m'avait encore appelé « princesse ». Il m'énerve quand il se moque de moi comme ça. Je le frappa à la tête.

_ Arrête ça, idiot.

Il gémit mais rigola. Puis nous marchâmes dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait un piano, une guitare, un clavier, des percussions, une basse et pleins d'autres instruments dans ce genre. J'avais toujours aimé cette salle.

Len posa son sac sur une chaise et m'invita à l'imiter.

_ Bon ! Dit-il en claquant dans ses mains. Vu que c'est notre première réunion, je doute que l'on écrive quelque chose aujourd'hui. Pour l'heure, on va chercher le thème de la chanson.

_ Hum… Faut-il une chanson qui nous ressemble.

_ Pas forcément, on peut transformer la réalité en gardant des éléments réelles aussi. Et puis, qui sait ? Notre chanson pourrait devenir réalité si elle ne l'est pas.

_ Ça serait une sacrée coïncidence.

_ Tout est possible, répliqua-t-il. Donc… je vote pour quelque chose qui touche toujours les gens : une chanson d'amour !

Je rougis un peu. C'était rare de nos jour de voir un garçon s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Mais j'avoue que j'aimais bien l'idée.

_ Approuver, répondis-je. Il faut le noter. Tu aurais un stylo ?

_ Oui, tiens !

Il me tendit un beau stylo plume bleue et je l'attrapa. Pendant cette action, nos mains rentrèrent en contact et ni lui, ni moi, ne voulions arrêter ce contact.

Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Je ne me sens plus moi-même. Il faut que je retire ma main, je dois la retirer.

Au lieu de ça, nous nous approchions dangereusement, les yeux dans les yeux, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Le sien contenait tant d'expressions différentes que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

Plus proche, encore plus proche. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi et ce fus la première fois de ma vie qu'un sentiment d'envie et de plaisir fou m'envahit.

Nos doigts touchants le stylo s'entremêlaient et… mon portable sonna, brisant le rêve.

Je repris mes esprits et chercha mon téléphone.

_ A-allo ?

_ Oui ! Mademoiselle Rin. C'est Haku. Finalement, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester, ce soir. Tes parents ont appelés, ils rentrent bientôt.

_ Zut ! J'arrive immédiatement, répondis-je avant de raccrocher. Pardon Len, je dois y aller.

_ Je-je… je comprends. Vas-y et à demain. Et puis, on a bien avancés, aujourd'hui… On… On a trouvé le thème.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Bon… A demain !

Et je m'en alla. Je courus comme une dérater pour arriver le plus tôt possible. Une fois arriver, Haku m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à me préparer pour aller dormir pendant que Teto me cuisinais quelque chose. Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla me rejoindre sur le canapé.

_ Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre vos parents, Rin-sama. Parlons un peu. Comment s'est passé votre flirt avec Len-san ?

_ Te-Teto ! Criais-je. Ce n'était pas du flirt ! Nous voulions juste écrire une chanson !

_ Et à voir ton visage, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, poursuivit Haku avec un joli petit sourire qui m'indiquait qu'elle avait encore lut en moi.

Je fis la moue.

_ Euh… Nos doigts se sont frôlés, et après… je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. On s'est assez approchés et puis…

_ Et puis ? Poursuivit Teto, les yeux pétillants.

_ Et puis le portable à sonner, conclus-je en brisant tous ses espoirs.

_ Oh non ! Pleura-t-elle. Haku ! C'est ta faute !

_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail qui est de la prévenir lorsque ses parents rentrent et tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

Cette fois, ce fut Teto qui fit la moue.

Puis, on sonna à l'interphone et quelques minutes plus tard, deux adultes franchirent la porte.

Ils étaient élégamment habillés. La femme avait des cheveux longs et blonds coiffés en chignon, et l'homme était grand avec les cheveux blonds et qui arrivaient dans la nuque.

_ Bonsoir, père. Bonsoir, mère, saluais-je poliment en m'inclinant.

_ Bonsoir, Rin, salua mon père sans même me regarder. Il avança directement jusqu'à Teto qui lui prit son manteau. Haku prit celui de ma mère.

_ Le repas sera prêt est prêt, annonça Teto.

_ Dans ce cas, allons manger, proposa ma mère.

Durant le repas, personne ne parla. Tout le monde se tenait droit. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. Je me décida tout de même à commencer une conversation.

_ Comment allez-vous, père ?

_ Très bien, merci.

Et ce fut tout.

Dire que tous nos repas de familles étaient ainsi. Peut-on appeler ça une famille ?

Je soupira intérieurement et alla me coucher à la fin du repas.

Avant de m'endormir, je pensa à Len et m'endormis paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mensonge

**Romeo et Cinderella**

**Voici le grand, le magnifique, le prestigieux... chapitre 4!**

**\\(^o^)/**

**Bonne lecture, mes amis!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Mon réveil sonna sept heures du matin et je me levai. Ma première pensée de la journée était pour Len et ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La façon dont on s'était rapproché. La façon dont nos doigts s'étaient touchés. La façon dont il m'avait regardé. Ça avait été si intense. Pendant un instant, j'avais eu envie de… de l'embrasser ?

Non, impossible. Je pense à des choses étranges et anormales. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme moi à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais attirée par lui ou quoi que soit dans ce genre-là. C'était normal alors pas la peine de s'en faire.

C'est sur ses paroles que je finis de me préparer et rejoignis le salon pour le petit déjeuner avec mes parents, aussi rebaptiser « comment te dégouter de la vie en quelques minutes ! ».

L'ambiance était aussi pourrit que la veille. Pas de discussion, pas de sourire, pas de bisou. Juste un bonjour.

Pourquoi se comportaient-ils toujours ainsi ?

Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit « je t'aime », ne m'ont jamais donné de surnoms affectifs… Rien de tout ça. Ils m'ont juste appris les bonnes manières. Le seul cadeau qu'ils m'aient fait, c'était une peluche que j'avais lorsque j'étais petite et qu'ils m'ont retirés à six ans parce qu'ils me trouvaient trop vieille pour ces choses-là.

Mes habits, c'était Teto et Haku qui me les achetaient.

A cause de la richesse et surtout de l'influence de mes parents, je n'ai pas eu d'amis pendant le primaire. Je n'ai rencontré Miku qu'au collège.

Je soupirai en repensant à tout ça.

_ Soupirer est un acte impoli, fit remarque mon père.

_ Je… je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis un peu fatiguer par cette semaine de cours.

_ Et nous alors ? Répliqua sèchement mon père. Nous ne sommes pas fatigués, peut-être ? Nous enchaînons rendez-vous sur rendez-vous. A ce propos, nous allons partir quelques jours voir des amis pour parler affaire. J'ose espérer que tu ne causeras aucun souci à tes domestiques.

_ Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Elles n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre de moi et je compte faire en sorte que cela dure, père, répondis-je poliment.

Cette réponse dût lui satisfaire puisqu'il retourna dans le silence pour finir son petit déjeuner.

Plus tard, je partis à l'école.

En entrant en classe, les conversations s'arrêtaient encore. Voici à quoi j'avais le droit tous les jours. Les conversations étaient plus animées que d'habitude. Apparemment, ils savaient que mes parents étaient de retour. Et crotte !

_ Rin ! Appela Len.

Je me retournai. Les discutions se stoppèrent et toutes les filles enragèrent.

_ Salut, Len, dis-je. Ça va ?

_ Super. Et toi ?

_ Ça peut aller.

Le souvenir de la veille me revint et mes joues se tintèrent de rouge. Je me cachais du mieux que je pouvais en tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête.

Il se pencha à mon oreille.

_ C'est à cause des autres ? Ils te gênent ?

_ O-oui, bafouillais-je.

_ On en parlera plus tard. Meiko-sensei arrive, annonça-t-il.

En effet, elle franchit la porte et ordonna à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

_ Bien ! Sortez vos cahiers, nous allons commencer la leçon !

Nous nous exécutâmes et bossèrent jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

J'avais dût rester quelques minutes de plus en classe pour aider Meiko-sensei à ranger du matériel.

De ce fait, Len était partit.

_ Merci du coup de main, Rin ! Tu es bien la seule personne qui accepte de m'aider à ranger, remercia Meiko-sensei en souriant. Ça m'aide beaucoup. Tu peux aller manger, Rin.

_ Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Et je sortis avec mon panier à déjeuner.

Mission : trouver Len.

Je pense qu'il ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit à cette heure-là.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arbre sous lequel nous avions déjeuné la veille. Il était assis en dessous.

J'en étais sûr. Ça allait surement être notre point de rencontre pour le déjeuner à partir de maintenant.

En regardant bien, je vis qu'il ne mangeait pas, il écrivait.

J'arrivai de derrière l'arbre, un peu gêner de le déranger maintenant.

_ S-salut, dis-je. Je ne te dérange pas trop?

Il se retourna et je pus voir que c'était une partition qu'il écrivait. C'était celle que j'avais chanté hier. C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'elle était inachevée.

_ Pas du tout. Je t'attendais pour manger, répondit-il en souriant.

_ C'est vrai ? Demandais-je. Merci.

J'ouvris mon bento qui était composé de riz et de viande accompagnés de petits légumes.

Je commençai à manger après qu'il ait ouvert le sien et nous mangeâmes dans un silence relaxant.

Après un certain temps, je le regardai et vis qu'il suçait un os de poulet jusqu'à la moelle.

Je ricanai.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu me fais penser à un chien avec ton os dans la bouche.

_ Peut-être que j'en suis vraiment un.

_ J'aurais découvert ta vraie nature ? Demandais-je en rigolant. Ça veut dire que tu dois te conduire comme un chien.

Je pris un bout de bois.

_ Si je le lance, vas-tu aller le chercher ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de mon humeur, répondit-il avec un sourire amuser.

Je jetai le bâton. Il ne bougea pas.

_ On dirait que tu n'es pas d'humeur à jouer, constatais-je.

_ Les chiens ont d'autres moyens de s'amuser. Et surtout, ils adorent embrasser leur maître. Et tu sais bien qu'un baiser de chien… c'est une léchouille, termina-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

_ A-att… !

Et nous tombâmes parterre.

Là, ce fut le moment le plus fou de mon existence. Len me léchait le visage. Le nez, le front, tout !

Il me léchait doucement et je sentais sa salive sur mon visage. Et pire, c'était que je n'étais même pas dégouter.

Puis il descendit dans mon cou. Le sentiment de plaisir d'hier remonta en moi, en beaucoup plus violent.

Puis, il tira un peu le haut de mon uniforme et me lécha les clavicules.

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Il se moque de moi ! Il me « taquine » comme il dit. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop ?

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. C'est trop gênant pour continuer mais trop plaisant pour arrêter !

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je n'eus pas à l'arrêter, il le fit pour moi.

Il se releva, toujours avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

_ I-i-i-idiot ! Criais-je, écarlate. Es-tu fou ?

_ Je joue jute le rôle du chien, répliqua-t-il.

_ C'est plus le même jeu !

J'eus une soudaine douleur très vive à la tête.

Oh non ! Pas ça !

Puis tout devint noir.

Len P.O.V.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris. Au départ, je voulais juste me moquer un peu d'elle en lui léchant la joue. Mais les sons qu'elle produisait lorsque je le faisais alimentaient en moi une envie de continuer. Mais j'étais allé un peu loin, j'avoue.

_ I-i-i-idiot ! M'engueula-t-elle. Es-tu fou ?

_ Je joue juste le rôle du chien, répondis-je.

_ C'est plus le même jeu ! Me dit-elle.

Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'étais devenu un _vrai_ chien. La honte !

Mais pourquoi Rin a-t-elle soudainement arrêté de me crier dessus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait pardonné aussi rapidement.

Je tentai un coup d'œil vers elle.

Sa tête baissée m'empêchait de voir son expression.

_ Rin ? Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle avança vers moi me serra contre elle… Attends ! …Quoi ?

_ Rin ? Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu… Wow !

Je ne pus finir ma phrase puisqu'elle se mit à me lécher sensuellement le cou. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-elle devenue malade ? Ou folle ?

_ Ri… !

Elle plaquât sa main contre ma bouche et je vis son visage.

Je ne sais pas qui j'avais en face de moi mais une chose était sure… Ce n'était pas Rin ! Pas celle que je connaissais en tout cas.

_ De quoi te pleins-tu, susurra-t-elle. Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

_ Mhggmhhgmg ? Demandais-je.

_ Désolée, je n'entends rien, rigola-t-elle avant d'enlever sa main de ma bouche. Vas-y, pose ta question.

_ Qui est-tu ? Tu n'es pas la Rin que je connais.

_ Je suis la deuxième personnalité de Rin, avoua-t-elle.

Ma bouche chuta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

_ Je suis une sorte de seconde Rin, si tu préfères. Un peu plus audacieuse que l'original. Tu l'auras compris.

Ça, c'est sûr.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas faire revenir la vraie Rin ? Demandais-je.

_ Si, bien sûr. Mais avant je voudrais te dire… Je t'approuve totalement !

_ Pardon ?

_ Je t'aime bien, quoi. Je pense que tu peux rendre Rin heureuse, me dit Rin. (Phrase étrange). Et c'est mon but. Si elle est heureuse, je n'aurais pas besoin de rester dans son corps. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça alors, rends la vite heureuse pour que je puisse partir me reposer, s'il te plait.

Puis Rin s'évanouit dans mes bras.

Récapitulons : Rin a une double personnalité. C'est une personne assez… chaude. Elle veut que ce soit moi qui rende Rin heureuse.

Pourquoi moi ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « la rendre heureuse » ?

_ Len ? Cria une voix. C'est toi ?

Evidemment, c'était Kaito et Gakupo. Toujours là au mauvais moment. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus.

Ils se stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils virent Rin évanouit dans mes bras.

_ Len ! S'exclama Kaito. Le viol est puni par la loi !

_ Il a raison, confirma Gakupo.

_ Bande d'idiot ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Elle fait juste un petit malaise. Il faut la laissé se rep…

Rin bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Hum… ? Len ?... Len !

Elle s'éloigna de honte et était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle.

_ C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis allé trop loin.

_ Non, je te jure, insista-t-elle.

_ Excusez-moi mais…, commença Gakupo. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je suis allé trop loin » ?

_ Rien du tout ! Dis-je en rougissant un peu. Laisse ton côté pervers de côté pour une fois.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? Se moqua Rin.

_ Rin ! Criais-je en rougissant.

_ On a dût louper quelque chose d'important, commenta Kaito.

_ Bref ! Dis-je. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Luka, voici Rin et Len. Rin, Len. Voici Luka, présenta Gakupo.

_ Bonjour, saluais-je.

_ Enchanté de te rencontrer, salua à son tour Rin.

_ Bonjours, c'est un plaisir, dit-elle.

_ Je voulais vous la présenter car elle va être souvent avec moi, à partir de maintenant, déclara Gakupo en lui prenant la main.

Luka rougit et sourit tendrement.

Il est fort ce Gakupo. Avoir une si jolie fille comme petite amie, c'est presque… suspect.

_ Rin ! Appela une voix féminine.

Nous nous tournâmes vers une fille aux cheveux turquoise qui courait avec un garçon aux cheveux à peu près pareil. Ils se tenaient la main.

_ Miku ! Appela Rin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

La fille aux cheveux turquoise serra Rin dans ses bras. Très fort, apparemment puisqu'elle semblait étouffée.

_ M-Miku ! Tu vas me tuer…, tenta Rin.

_ Oups ! Désolé, Rin. Je ne sens pas ma force. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seule. Mais… avec Mikuo…

_ Je sais, répondit-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas, Miku, et puis… je ne suis pas seule, tu sais. Regarde ! Ce sont mes amis.

_ Tu t'es fait d'autres amis ? Mais c'est super ! Moi aussi, je vais recommencer à passer du temps avec toi… Et Mikuo.

Elle rougit et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle était décidément très amoureuse.

La cloche sonna, encore au moment où on s'en serait bien passé.

_ Ah ! C'est l'heure ! Remarqua Mikuo. On risque d'être en retard.

_ Pas le choix, soupira Kaito. On retourne en salle de torture.

_Après les cours :_

Les cours finirent enfin et je rejoignis Rin à sa table.

_ Tu dois rentrer tôt aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Non. Mes parents sont partis en rendez-vous pour quelques jours, me répondit-elle.

_ On se retrouve où tu sais, conclus-je.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

Rin sortit en première. Moi, je finis de ranger quelques affaires.

Puis, quand j'eus fini, Neru vint me voir en balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche. Ses techniques de séductions sont à revoir. Elle a plus l'ai ridicule qu'autre chose.

_ Dit donc, Len, susurra-t-elle. Je crois qu'on n'a pas commencé du bon pied tous les deux. Ça te dit d'oublier tout et devenir un de mes amis ?...

Elle s'approcha, colla mon bras sur son torse et se colla très fortement à moi pour que je puisse sentir sa poitrine.

_ …Ou bien plus, finit-elle sensuellement.

_ Je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher entre nous, répliquais-je en retirant doucement mon bras. Tu as fait trop de mal à Rin. Je ne le supporte pas. Et quoi que tu fasses, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu lui as fait.

_ Mais pourquoi elle ? Enragea-t-elle. Cette stupide gosse de riche prétentieuse ! Elle ne vaut rien ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis plus belle et plus intéressante qu'elle ! Alors pourquoi ?

Je tapai violemment mon point sur la table. Elle recula un peu, de peur.

_ Je t'interdis de l'insulté ! Tu ne l'as connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Alors ne te permet pas de l'insulter comme ça. Et pour ta gouverne… Rin est cent fois plus belle et plus intéressante que toi, conclus-je en souriant.

Puis je m'en alla en la laissant seule à ce rongé les ongles dans la haine. Quelle plaie cette fille. A cause d'elle, j'ai fait attendre Rin. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veille pas.

Lorsque j'arriva en salle de musique, Rin faisait des vocalises. Quelle belle voix.

_ Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, m'excusais-je. J'ai été retenu par un agaçant petit problème. Rien de grave. Alors ! Où en étions-nous ?

_ Nous avions trouvés le thème de la chanson.

_ Ah oui ! L'amour. Maintenant… voyons de quoi cela va parler.

_ Len…

_ Oui ?

_ Hier tu m'as dit que… que l'on pouvait mettre des faits ou des sentiments réelles. Ou quelque chose du genre.

_ Oui. Et donc ? Tu veux mettre quelque chose de personnel ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

_ Je voudrais que tu sache, commença-t-elle, que ma vie me dégoutte beaucoup. Je me suis toujours sentie prisonnière de mes parents. J'ai… J'ai toujours eu envie de m'enfuir mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de le faire. Ma mère m'a gâté de chocolat et de confiserie pour me rassurer. Comme si on pouvait m'acheter comme ça. Mais même le plus doux des chocolats… n'a jamais réussi à enlever mon sentiment de tristesse. Donc… je voudrais mettre ça dans la chanson. Dire que je veux partir loin d'ici. C'est possible ?

_ Bien sûr, répondis-je après un silence. On tient déjà une piste pour la chanson… Tu me fais beaucoup penser à Juliette, tu sais ?

_ Juliette ?

_ Oui. Juliette de _Romeo et Juliette_. Elle aussi, a toujours eu envie de fuir.

_ On peut utiliser ça aussi pour la chanson… On peut se baser là-dessus. Mais s'il-te-plait, Len, pas de tragédie. Je veux une fin heureuse. Pas comme cette histoire tragique. Je préfère de loin la fin de _Cinderella_ (en Français, on dit Cendrillon mais je préfère ainsi, c'est plus joli : D).

_ Bah… On a qu'à faire un petit mixte des deux : la belle histoire d'amour de _Romeo et Juliette_, en version revisité, avec la fin heureuse de _Cinderella_, proposais-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ce qui prouva qu'elle aimait bien mon idée.

Vers huit heures moins le quart, je jugeai que l'on avait assez travaillé.

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Rin. Il est tard.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. J'y vais. A demain, Len.

Elle marcha vers la sortie et… tomba parterre ?

_ Rin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je… je suis juste éreintée… Pardon de t'inquiéter…, répondit-elle.

_ Ecoute, Rin… Tous les jours, je viens à vélo alors… Laisse-moi te ramener. Ça ira plus vite et tu seras moins fatiguée.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? C'est gentil, j'accepte.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y princesse !

Je lui pris la main et la tira dehors. Nous arrivâmes devant un vélo blanc et jaune.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas de monter sur le porte bagage ? Demandais-je. C'est assez inconfortable et instable.

_ Ça ira, merci. Je n'aurais qu'à bien m'accrocher.

Je lui souris et monta sur la selle, puis j'attendis qu'elle s'installe derrière moi.

_ C'est parti ! Dis-je.

Puis le vélo roula. Rin m'indiquait le chemin à prendre puisque je ne le connaissais pas. Mais, au bout d'un moment, je sentis que l'on passa sur un chemin rocheux. Un caillou assez gros percuta mon vélo ce qui dévia un peu sa trajectoire, me forçant à zigzaguer. A cause de cette action brusque, Rin eu peur et s'accrocher fortement à moi en passant ses bras autour de mon torse, me faisant rougir. Elle était complétement collée à moi, la tête enfouit dans mon dos.

_ Désolée, dis-je. Je ne l'avais pas vu.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Tourne à gauche au prochain carrefour, prévint-elle. En tout cas, merci pour ce tour de vélo, je n'en ai jamais fait de ma vie.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est très plaisant de sentir le vent dans tes cheveux et de sentir la vitesse. Les sens-tu ?

Elle resta quelques temps sans parler et je devinai qu'elle se concentrait.

_ Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as raison. Ça fait du bien !

Après cela, Rin s'amusa à ouvrir les bras pour mieux sentir le vent. Elle rigolait et ça me fit plaisir. Son rire était doux et mélodieux. Mais, hélas, toute chose à une fin. Nous arrivâmes devant chez elle et je faillis en tomber de mon vélo. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette baraque au juste ? Un château ?

_ Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à destination, princesse, déclarais-je. J'espère que le voyage vous a plu.

_ Oui, beaucoup ! Rigola-t-elle. Merci encore et à demain, Len.

_ A demain… _Cinderella_.

Elle eut une tête étonnée mais partit tout de même après quelques instants.

Pendant une seconde, j'avais cru voir… comme un sourire… Sans doute mon imagination.

Rin P.O.V.

Le lendemain :

Haku avait proposé de m'emmener à l'école en voiture après que je lui ai parlé de mon petit malaise de la veille. J'aurais tellement aimée l'avoir eu pour mère.

_ Nous sommes arrivées, Rin. N'oublie pas que tu es en week-end ce soir.

_ Oui, merci, Haku.

Je descendis de la voiture et entrai dans l'école. Sur le chemin vers le bâtiment, Miku m'interpela.

_ Rin ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Ça va, répondit-elle.

_ Mikuo n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Ann-sensei est absente donc il commence dans une heure.

_ Je vois. Quelle chance.

_ Tu l'as dit, soupira-t-elle. Et toi et Len ? Comment vas votre relation ?

_ On va très b… Miku ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple !

_ Pourtant, tu as failli me répondre que oui, rigola-t-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et pourquoi tu penses à moi et Len ? Vous ne vous êtes rencontrés qu'une seule fois, non ? Et il y avait deux autres garçons avec nous. Alors pourquoi lui ?

_ Eh bien… Vous étiez proches, il te regardait, tu le regardais, tu rougissais… Je dois continuer ?

J'en perdis mes mots. Depuis quand analysait-elle autant ce qu'elle voyait ?

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir te taquiner sur ton histoire d'amour.

_ Ah non ! Pas toi aussi. Déjà que Len le fait, si tu t'y mets aussi… Et pour la deuxième fois, il n'y a rien entre nous !

Heureusement que j'arrivais à ma salle de classe. Miku était dans la 1 et moi dans la 2.

_ A plus tard, Miku !

_ A plus tard, Rin !

Je rentrai dans ma classe. Len y était déjà et, pour une fois, je pensai que c'était moi qui allais le saluer en première.

Je m'avançai vers lui et, du coin de l'œil, je vis Neru en train de détruire sa lime à ongle en me regardant.

_ Bon… bonjours, Len, saluais-je.

Il se retourna et un grand sourire traversa son visage.

_ Bonjours, Rin ! Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?

_ Oui, merci.

_ Tant mieux, alors.

_ Hier ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier ? Intervint Kaito en se joignant à nous. Aurions-nous loupé quelque chose ?

_ Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'incruster dans leur conversation, fit remarquer Gakupo. Ça t'attirera des problèmes.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux bleus bouda en croissant les bras, comme un gamin. Je me demande ce qu'il fiche au lycée…

_ Bref ! Dit Gakupo. Rin, Len, rendez-vous sur le toit. J'ai invité Luka, ton amie, Miku et son petit ami, Mikuo. On va manger tous ensemble.

_ Oui, acceptais-je.

_ Ok, accepta Len.

Meiko-sensei rentra en classe.

_ Bonjours, tout le monde. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement ? Kaito ? C'est à cause de toi ?

_ Mais non ! Arrête de m'accuser à tort et à travers, Mei-chan ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

_ Ici, on m'appelle Meiko-sensei ! Si tu recommence, je te colle une heure.

_ Mais pourquoi y a que moi qui m'en prend plein la tête ? Pleura-t-il. Je suis innocent !

_ Bon ! A vos places et en silence ! S'énerva la prof.

Drôle de couple… Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ? Mei-chan. S'ils se marient un jour, on ne risquera pas de s'ennuyer à la maison.

Les cours semblèrent plus ennuyeux que d'habitude. J'avais hâte d'aller manger avec les autres.

Mais, manger avec les autres voulait dire « avec Miku ». Zut ! Elle allait m'embêter avec cette soi-disant « histoire d'amour entre Len et moi ». C'est stupide ! Len est juste un ami. On ne se connait que depuis quelques jours, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

D'ailleurs, on ne dirait pas que l'on se connait que depuis quelques jours, Len et moi. On est toujours ensemble, on déjeune ensemble, il me taquine… comme s'il était très proche de moi depuis longtemps.

Je rougis.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point nous sommes proches ?

_Ding Dong _!

Avec mon monologue intérieur, j'avais oublié de me concentrer sur le cours. Tant pis. Je rattraperais avec mon livre.

Len vint à mon bureau tandis que je rangeais mes affaires.

_ On y va dès que tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Attends une seconde, je ferme mon sac.

Après cela, nous sortîmes de la classe mais il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs. A cause de ça, je manquais de perdre Len de vue. Lui aussi remarqua ce problème.

Alors il me prit la main.

… La main ?

Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge.

_ Comme ça, on ne se perdra pas, expliqua-t-il.

J'avais cru pendant une seconde qu'il rougissait. Comme si ce mec arrogant pouvait rougir pour ça.

Après avoir zigzagué dans les couloirs, nous arrivâmes devant un escalier qui menait à une porte. En l'ouvrant, l'air frais du dehors caressa mon visage et mes cheveux blonds.

Plus loin, il y avait Miku qui reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Mikuo, et Kaito qui prenait Luka et Gakupo en photos pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Inutile de préciser que Kaito a fait un vol plané d'au moins six mètres.

Kaito nous remarqua.

_ Salut, vous deux ! Vous en avez mis du te…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit en nous regardant. Puis, un grand sourire fit trois fois le tour de son visage. Et il ricana.

Qu'avait-il vu pour réagir comme ça.

Mes yeux glissèrent vers le bas et je me souvins que Len me tenait par la main. Ah ! Mince ! Voilà ce que Kaito avait vu.

_ Ne dis rien ! Lui criais-je. C'est un malentendu !

Personne ne compris pourquoi je lui disais ça, à part Kaito.

_ Je ne fais que constater, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_ Tu constates mal ! Dis-je, les joues écarlates.

Je lâchai la main de Len. J'avais entraperçut, un signe de tristesse sur son visage, pendant une seconde. J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'hallucination en ce moment.

Je partis m'asseoir près de Miku et sortis mon repas.

Len vint s'asseoir près de moi et m'imita. Kaito s'assit à côté de lui. Nous formions un cercle.

_ Alors, Rin-chan, commença Luka. Faisons connaissance. On n'en a pas eu le temps, hier.

_ Eh bien… Je… Je m'appelle Rin Kagamine, j'ai seize ans… J'aime la musique… Et les oranges… Ma couleur préféré est le jaune… Euh… Et toi ?

_ Moi, c'est Megurine Luka, seize ans, comme toi. J'aime le poulpe et le rose.

_ Le poulpe ? Demandais-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son bento et vis qu'il était principalement constitué de poulpe.

Poulpe et aubergine… Luka et Gakupo formaient un couple très étrange…

_ Moi, j'aime la glace ! S'exclama Kaito.

_ Kaito…, soupira Len. On s'en fiche complétement.

_ Méchant ! Et on ne se fiche pas de la glace ! Les glaces sont super bonnes ! Fraiches, aux milles parfums envoutants. Comment leur résister ?

_ Tu es vraiment bizarre, constata Len. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi accro à quelque chose que toi.

_ Et toi, alors ? Renchérit Kaito. Il me semble que les bananes, pour toi, c'est presque une religion.

Il rougit et s'énerva.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai !

_ Alors, dis-moi ce que tu vas manger en dessert, dit Kaito avec un sourire sadique.

Len ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de détourner le regard.

Len… aime les bananes ?

J'avais vraiment envie de savoir alors je me permis de fouiller dans son sac.

_ Ri-Rin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Len. Tu… tu n'as pas le droit !

_ Et toi ? Répondis-je. Tu passes bien ton temps à me taquiner ? Eh bien, c'est ma vengeance.

Pour accompagner ma déclaration, je lui fis le sourire le plus sadique et cruelle que je pouvais.

C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi choqué.

Je fouillai dans son sac et en sortis… une trentaine de bananes ? Comment peut-il en porter autant ? Il y a plus de bananes que de cahier de cours dans son sac.

Jusqu'à quel point ce type est-il fort ? Ça pèse une tonne !

Kaito mit sa main sur l'épaule de Len, comme pour le réconforté.

_ Tu as perdu, annonça-t-il. Je crois que tout est dit.

_ Lâche-moi, toi ! Enragea Len.

Le fan de glace ricana.

_ Euh… Dites… Rin-chan… Len-kun…, demanda Luka.

_ Oui ?

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

_ Euh… Ça serait mal poli de ma part de demander, je le sais bien mais… A… accepterais vous de… d'aller demain au centre commercial pour m'acheter quelques fournitures pour la salle du conseil des étudiants, demanda-t-elle, gênée. Je suis débordée… A… Alors ?

Elle devait avoir pris beaucoup sur elle pour demander. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à demander de l'aide à tout bout de champs. Elle devait être sérieusement occupée pour nous le demander. Impossible de la laissée tomber maintenant.

_ Moi, j'accepte ! Dis-je sans aucune hésitation. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Promis !

_ Pareil pour moi, annonça Len. C'est l'occasion de sortir un peu. Donne-nous ta liste de fourniture et on y va. Rin, Samedi, ça te va ?

_ Oui, acceptais-je.

_ Ça ne dérangera personne chez toi, Rin ? S'enquit Luka.

_ Non, rassurais-je. Je n'ai qu'à prévenir mes domestiques. Mes parents sont partis quelques jours. Ils n'en sauront rien, ajoutais-je avec un regard triste.

Il eut un silence.

_ Tu peux venir avec moi, Rin ? Demanda Len.

_ Euh… Oui, acceptais-je avec hésitation.

Les autres discutèrent et ne semblèrent pas remarquer que Len m'avait emmené derrière le mini bâtiment sur le toit, qui était l'endroit où était la porte qui nous permettait de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Je pensais que l'on alliait retourner à l'intérieur pour discuter mais, apparemment, non. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi derrière ?

Il m'assit parterre, prit mon visage dans ses mains et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était très proche de moi. Tellement que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose. Mon cœur battait très fort et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

_ L… Len ? Parvins-je à articuler.

_ Dis-moi si ça te gêne vraiment. Tu as toujours l'air triste quand tu parles de toi et de ta famille, comme tu me l'as dit dans la salle de musique. Je ne t'oblige pas à y aller si tu as peur d'avoir des problèmes.

C'était donc ça ? Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent et posent des questions comme « pourquoi vous vous retrouvé dans la salle de musique ? », « c'est quoi cette histoire avec tes parents ? » ou d'autres choses comme ça.

Il savait tenir un secret mais, encore une fois, il en fait trop ! Je suis trop gênée !

_ Mais non, Len ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Dans le pire des cas, je mentirais. Je leur dirais que j'étais avec Miku. Ils ont confiance en elle et je sais qu'elle acceptera de m'aider si je lui demande, donc… Pas de soucis !

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse et lâcha mon visage. Puis, il s'assit à côté de moi.

_ Si jamais tu as un problème, tu pourras toujours compté sur moi, dit-il. Je t'ai déjà promis de te protéger.

Je rougis à cette déclaration. Difficile de savoir si Len est un pervers joueur ou un gentil garçon sur qui on peut compter.

_ Merci.

Luka P.O.V.

Je me sentais un peu mal de leur avoir mentis. Je déteste faire ça. Mentir n'est pas ma spécialité. Mais c'est tout de même fou ce que je suis capable de faire pour Gakupo.

Pendant que Rin fouillais dans le sac de Len pour chercher ses bananes, Gakupo et Miku étaient venus me voir.

_ On a besoin de toi, avait-il dit.

_ Il faut que tu demandes à Rin et Len d'aller au centre commercial t'acheter quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! C'est très urgent !

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

_ On veut qu'ils sortent ensembles, avait avoué Miku. Mais Rin est trop têtue pour accepter comme ça. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

_ Mais c'est mal de faire ça ! Ça serait leur mentir.

_ C'est pas grave, dit Gakupo. C'est pour eux qu'on fait ça. Ils iraient trop bien ensemble. Sur ce point, Miku-san et moi sommes d'accord.

_ Allons, appelle moi Miku ! Nous sommes tous amis, non ?

_ Certes, approuva Gakupo. Donc, Luka, s'il-te-plait.

Je réfléchis quelques instants mais, honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_ Très bien, soupirais-je à contrecœur.

_ Super, Luka ! Je t'aime ! Dit Gakupo.

Mes joues devinrent rouges. Cet idiot ! Pourquoi dit-il des choses aussi gênantes ?

En tout cas… Rin… Len… Je suis désolée.

Len P.O.V.

J'avais emmené Rin pour discuter et nous étions tombés d'accord pour Samedi à neuf heures pile au centre commercial. Maintenant que j'y pense… ça faisait comme une sorte de rendez-vous… Amusant.

_ On devrait peut-être retournés avec les autres, proposa Rin.

_ Attend un petit peu… On est bien, là. Le soleil est réchauffant.

En effet, on était face au soleil, assit l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ Dis Len… Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Derrière ce petit bâtiment.

_ J'avais peur que quelqu'un écoute notre conversation en bas. Les murs ont des oreilles. Mais là, on est dehors. Personne ne peut être derrière nous et le vent cache certaines de nos phrases. Et puis… tu ne peux pas t'enfuir naturellement ici.

_ Pardon ?

_ Si tu t'enfuis, les autres vont se demander ce qu'il t'arrive et je sais que tu déteste répondre à leurs questions. Donc, quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne pourras que rester avec moi…

Rin P.O.V.

_ Donc, quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne pourras que rester avec moi…

Son ton avait l'air différent, presque possessif et, je dirais, pervers… Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, encore ?

Il leva sa main vers mon visage, très lentement…

J'avais l'impression que m'a poitrine allait exploser tellement que mon cœur battait.

Sa main s'approchait encore.

Mon visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

Il se tournait vers moi, toujours plus proche.

Je vais mourir de gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Sa main était près de mon visage, à quelques minimètres près.

Il avança son visage, dévia sa trajectoire vers mes cheveux et s'arrêta près de mon oreille.

_ C'était une blague, murmura-t-il. Tu es la personne la plus facile à embêter au monde!

Et il rigola.

_ Espèce de crétin ! Tu es malade de me faire des peurs pareils, espèce d'obséder !

Je lui donnai un coup sur la tête.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. J'en ai encore trop fait…

_ Ça tu peux le dire ! Bon… Moi, je m'en vais !

Je me levai et partis rejoindre les autres.

Non mais quel idiot !

Len P.O.V.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Mon corps a vraiment agi tout seul.

Heureusement que j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même parce que, vu ce que j'avais l'intention de faire à Rin, j'aurais été couvert de honte et elle ne m'aurait plus parlé. Je pense même qu'elle aurait appelé la police.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment ? Je deviens bizarre quand je suis avec elle…

Rin… Tu me rends fou.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rendez vous avec un idiot

**Romeo et Cinderella**

Chapitre 5 :

Len P.O.V.

Le lendemain, 9h00 :

J'étais arrivé assez en avance… j'étais là depuis huit heure et demi. Pour passer le temps, je regardais les oiseaux volés.

J'avais un pantacourt noir et un T-shirt jaune. Et j'avais également des chaussures foncées par-dessus des chaussettes qui se voyaient à peine. J'écoutais de la musique avec mon casque blanc.

Comme le temps est long quand on est seul.

_ Len ! Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre ! S'écria une voix bien connue. Teto a voulu m'habillé et ça s'est éterniser.

Je me retournais pour la voir, tout en parlant.

_ Il n'empêche que tu es en re…

Je me stoppai net en voyant Rin arrivée.

C'était sa servante qui l'avait habillé ? Sérieux ? Mais quel genre de personne est-ce ? Serais-ce celle qui avait parlée au téléphone en conseillant Rin de se protéger avant les rapports sexuels ?

Rin avait une minijupe beige. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par des chaussettes hautes jaunes sous des petites bottes noires. En haut, elle avait un T-shirt jaune et beige qui laissait voir son nombril et qui avait disons… un décolleté assez gênant. Par-dessus, elle avait un petit gilet noir. C'était très sexy.

C'était **trop** sexy !

Je sentis que je commençais à saigner du nez.

Vite ! Un mouchoir !

_ Len ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

La proximité que son corps avait du mien me permettais d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son décolleté. Mon nez saigna plus fort.

_ Désolé, dis-je en souriant. On y va ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle.

Puis, elle commença à marcher.

J'avais la bizarre impression qu'elle m'en voulait. Elle était plus froide que d'habitude et ne m'avait même pas sourit.

Serait-il possible que…

Je la rejoignis et nous marchâmes vers les boutiques. Pas une seule discussion sur le chemin…

J'en étais sûr, elle m'en veut !

A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, elle m'ignorait.

Il nous fallut une heure pour tout trouver. Toutes les fournitures dont Luka avait besoin étaient dans nos sacs.

_ Bien, dit-elle. Maintenant que c'est fini, nous pouvons partir.

Et elle commença à s'éloignée.

Rin P.O.V.

Je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait hier. Ce mec arrogant s'était moqué de moi ! J'en ai marre !

Après une heure passée à chercher dans les magasins, les objets dont Luka avait besoin, je décidai qu'il était tant de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas rester avec lui plus longtemps.

_ Bien, annonçais-je. Maintenant que c'est fini, nous pouvons partir.

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, je partis.

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'il m'attrapa la main.

_ Rin ! Attend !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Serait-il possible que… que tu m'en veille encore pour hier ?

Dans le mille.

_ Ouais, répliquais-je. Ce n'était pas sympa de ta part.

_ Tu as raison et j'en suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, Rin.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne le pense.

Puis, il fit quelque chose de bizarre… Il se mit à genoux et s'inclina.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, Rin ! S'excusa-t-il.

Alors ça, pour une surprise… Comment puis-je continuer à lui en vouloir maintenant ? Zut ! Foutue sensibilité !

_ Relève toi ! C'est gênant !

_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné !

Je demeurai interdite quelques instants. Il est vraiment fort pour faire douter les gens. Ce garçon a vraiment beaucoup d'influence sur moi.

_ Bon, d'accord, admis-je, vaincue. Je te pardonne.

Il releva la tête avec un sourire sincère.

_ C'est vrai ? Génial ! Merci de me pardonner, Rin.

Je rougis un peu face à son visage heureux. Ce n'était pas si incroyable que ça de lui pardonner. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme si ça lui sauvait sa vie ?

D'ailleurs… J'ai l'impression de lui avoir pardonné un peu trop facilement.

Il se leva et m'attrapa les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

_ Et si on passait la journée ensemble pour fêter ça ? Comme on n'a rien d'autre à faire… On pourrait s'amuser.

_ Euh… Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

_ Youpi ! S'écria-t-il. On va s'éclater !

Puis il m'emmena plus loin dans l'immense centre commercial.

Teto P.O.V.

Tout ce passe selon le plan.

Cette tenue était parfaite pour Rin. J'ai eu raison de la lui donner. Le jeune Len n'avait pas pu y résister.

J'avais réussi à passer à travers les filets d'Haku et espionnais la scène muni de mon caméscope. Oh que j'aime être perverse.

Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

Puis, dans la foule, je vis un groupe suspect suivre les deux enfants. Cheveux bleus, verts, roses et violet…

Tout cela est vraiment très amusant.

Kaito P.O.V.

Ah, ce Len ! Quel garçon imprévisible. Se mettre à genoux. Il faut avoir de l'audace.

Gakupo, Luka, Miku et moi étions en pleine filature. On n'allait pas manquer le déroulement de notre plan tout de même.

En tout cas, jusque-là, tout allait bien.

J'avoue avoir eu peur lorsque Rin avait annoncé qu'ils devaient rentrer.

Dieu merci, le destin est avec nous.

Len P.O.V.

Rin et moi avions erré jusqu'à onze heure.

Pendant ce laps de temps, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux de sa tenue. Avait-elle conscience d'à quel point elle était attractive ?

Mais quelque chose m'énerva au plus haut point… C'était le regard des autres hommes. La façon dont ils la regardaient comme des loups affamés me répugnait.

La servante qui la habillé avait pensé à ce problème ou pas ?

Bon… j'étais heureux de la voir comme ça, mais énervé de la voir se faire mater par les autres.

Ce sentiment… Il ressemble à de la jalousie, non ?

Non !

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

J'avais eu raison hier… elle me rendait fou, cette fille.

Celle-ci s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtement et fixa un joli ensemble. C'était une robe beige avec un petit gilet blanc par-dessus qui semblait aller avec des botter marrons clair.

_ Tu veux l'essayer ? Proposais-je.

_ L'essayer ? Demanda-t-elle. On a le droit ?

_ Bah oui. Tu n'as jamais fait de shopping ou quoi ?

_ Eh bien… Non. Je n'en ai jamais fait.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible pour une fille ! Vite ! Allons-y ! Il n'est que onze heures, on a le temps.

Je la tirai par le bras et nous entrâmes dans le magasin.

Je demandai la robe et tous ses accessoires à une vendeuse et, après qu'elle me les ait donné, je tirai Rin dans une cabine d'essayage et mis les vêtements sur le siège de la cabine.

_ Tu mets ça et tu sors me le montrer, ok ? Dis-je.

_ Euh… o-ok, répondit-elle.

J'attendis quelques minutes puis entendis Rin m'interpeler.

_ L-Len…, j'ai fini.

Je me retournai et elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage dans sa tenue. Celle-ci lui allait parfaitement bien. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

_ Rin… Tu es magnifique !

Je vis qu'elle rougit. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas pour ça. J'ai le droit d'être honnête, non ?

_ M-merci…

_ Mais, ce n'est pas tout ! Poursuivis-je. J'ai vu d'autres tenues susceptibles de t'aller. Tiens !

Et je lui donnai une pile de vêtement.

Nous avions passé une heure et demi dans cette boutique où Rin avait essayé et acheter quelques tenues qui lui plaisaient.

Après tout ça, nous avions faim. Le shopping, c'est bien, mais c'est fatiguant.

_ Regarde, Rin, dis-je. Il y a un restaurant. Allons manger. Je t'invite !

Elle accepta volontiers en souriant gentiment.

Nous avions commandé la même chose et commençâmes à manger.

_ Alors, Rin… La journée te plait ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle. C'est très amusant le shopping.

_ Tu n'en as vraiment jamais fait ? Demandais-je.

_ Jamais. Mes parents trouvent cette activité ridicule, ennuyeuse et inutile.

Sympas la vie de famille…

Rin n'avait pas eu une enfance très facile. A moi de transformé sa tristesse en bonheur, comme je l'ai promis à la deuxième personnalité de Rin.

A treize heures quarante-cinq, nous finîmes de manger et reprîmes notre balade tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Puis, son regard fut attirer par un collier mit en vitrine dans une petite bijouterie.

C'était un collier en forme de goutte bleue reliée à une chaine d'argent.

Elle fut absorber quelques secondes mais détourna les yeux et reprit la conversation.

Nous nous reposâmes quelques mètres plus loin sur un banc.

_ Ah ! Excuse-moi, Len, dit-elle. Je dois aller aux toilettes.

_ Oui, vas-y.

Elle partit vers les toilettes pour dames et je restai assis sur le banc. Mais je n'y restai pas longtemps. Pendant que Rin était aux toilettes, je pouvais au moins faire ceci…

Rin P.O.V.

Après être allée aux toilettes, je revins voir Len là où je l'avais laissé.

Lorsque j'arrivai, il avait disparu. Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il m'a laissé… Je ne veux pas être toute seule ! Et comme c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'allais au centre commercial, j'étais perdu ! Où étais-je ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_ Rin ! M'interpela une voix.

Je me retournai pour voir Len essoufflé. Apparemment, il avait couru.

Le garçon blond remarqua les larmes dans mes yeux et un masque d'inquiétude traversa son visage.

_ Rin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu souffres ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je me sentais si soulagée qu'il soit revenu. J'avais cru qu'il m'avait laissé tomber…

Alors, je collai ma tête sur son torse, de soulagement.

_ Ri-Rin ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ J'ai eu peur… J'ai cru que tu étais parti. Mais où étais-tu, idiot ?

Il resta un moment dans le silence puis il me sera dans ses bras.

Oh non ! J'ai encore mon cœur qui bat vite !

_ Pardon, Rin… Je suis… Je suis parti t'acheter ça.

Il me tendit un sac en plastique avec quelques drôles de logos dessus. Je l'ouvris et mis ma main dedans pour en ressortir une grande boîte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je.

_ Ouvre et tu verras, conseilla Len, malicieusement.

Je m'exécutai et trouva dans cette boîte le magnifique collier qui m'avait plu tout à l'heure.

_ Oh ! L-Len ! Tu es fou ! Il ne fallait pas !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai eu envie de te faire plaisir.

Je rougis devant cette charmante attention.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, déclarais-je. Merci, Len.

Et je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

Gakupo P.O.V.

Elle l'a embrassé… Rin a embrassé Len. Certes, ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue mais tout de même !

A côté de moi, Miku était en ébullition. Elle filmait la scène avec un caméscope qu'elle, il faut le dire, n'avait pas cinq minutes avant. D'où le sortait-elle ?

Quant à Luka, elle rougissait devant cette scène. Comme ç'était mignon.

Et l'autre débile était en train de manger des glaces.

Une excitée, une timide et un «hors service». Tu parles d'une équipe de surveillance… Je me demande même à quoi on sert.

Len P.O.V.

Rin m'avait… embrassé ?

…

…

Quoi ?

Ok ! C'était sur la joue mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi je me sentais si heureux ?

_ Ri-Rin ?

_ Oh ! Et si on allait au karaoké ? Proposa-t-elle en détournant le regard. Il est quatorze heures vingt. On a du temps devant nous !

Est-ce moi où elle veut éviter la discussion ?

Bon… Si elle ne voulait pas en parler… je n'allais pas la forcer mais c'était tout de même bizarre…

Rin P.O.V.

J'avais proposé le karaoké sur un coup de tête, maintenant il fallait assumer. Rin ! Tu vas chanter avec Len en étant enfermé entre quatre murs pendant une heure !

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle numéro quatorze et Len referma la porte.

_ Alors…, commença-t-il. Voyons qu'elle chanson nous allons chanter… Tu connais « Magnet » ?

_ Euh… Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais bien la chanter…

_ Avec ta merveilleuse voix ? Impossible de rater.

Je rougis à ce compliment. Len était repassé en mode : prince charmant.

Il m'invita sur scène et la musique débuta. Je commençai la chanson avec mon solo et je pouvais voir Len balancer la tête au rythme de la musique. Il aimait vraiment ma voix.

« Une flamme brule au fond de mon cœur.

Une passion qui m'incendie avant même que je le sache.

Mon papillon, troublé, y vole tout autour,

avant d'atterrir doucement entre tes mains ».

Puis il détourna son regard vers moi et chanta. Et, honnêtement, il n'avait rien à envier à ma voix. La sienne était magnifique. Et la façon dont il me regardait tandis qu'il chantait. Et les paroles semblaient avoir une signification pour lui.

Je dois étudier ces paroles. Voici ce que Len doit chanter (en traduction) :

« Cela va permettre à nos mains de s'entremêler

et s'embrasser passionnément.

Même si notre amour est interdit,

cette flamme continuera de grandir ! »

Je détournai le regard, le visage rouge. Impossible de me concentrer dans ces conditions !

Mais il me prit la main, me forçant à le regarder et à me perdre dans ses yeux bleus.

Et la chanson continua sur notre duo :

« Je voudrais t'embrasser,

je voudrais que tu me dises

qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur

Je voudrais t'embrasser,

J'aimerais que tu me rendes ce baiser.

Que nos cœur s'adonnent l'un à l'autre en cet instant magique… »

Après quelques notes de musiques, nous abordions le second couplet, toujours plus intensément, toujours perdu dans le regard de l'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens.

Je ne voulais pas détacher mes yeux des siens.

Len commença le couplet.

« Entoure-moi, j'en ai besoin de plus en plus.

Montre-moi ton obsession si tu m'aimes.

Un amour véritable qui, quelques fois nait.

Allez, embrasse-moi si tu le peux ».

J'avais bizarrement envie de lui obéir… Non, Rin ! Concentre-toi sur la chanson, c'est à toi !

« Si nous avions perdus nos esprits,

nous fondrions complétement et naturellement.

Nous n'aurions pas le temps de sentir la tendresse de l'autre.

Alors laisse ta gentillesse chassé mes ténèbres ».

Deuxième duo :

« Je n'ai jamais refait ce rêve

car la réalité est tout autre.

Si l'on touche cet interdit, nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière

mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose… ?

Car je ne veux rien d'autre que toi ».

Nous laissions la musique défiler avant que je ne recommence à chanter. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais de plus en plus approché de lui. Tellement que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle qui me donnait envie de la sentir d'encore plus près.

« L'anxiété m'a encore retrouvé.

Pleurant comme à chaque fois…

Tu me disais '' tout ira bien'' calmement

mais n'étais-tu pas

en train de pleurer aussi ? ».

Et le dernier refrain en solo s'ensuivit :

« Je veux t'embrasser.

Je veux que tu me dises

qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur.

Embrasse-moi, je veux changer pour toi.

Je tiens à me noyer dans ce moment.

Ce moment enchantée.

Attire-moi tel un aimant.

Même si un jour nous sommes séparés

nous nous retrouverons toujours.

Si l'on touche cet interdit, nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière

mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose… ?

Car je ne veux rien d'autre que toi… ».

Et je clôturai la chanson sur une longue vocalise.

Ma bouche à seulement quelques petits centimètres des magnifiques lèvres de Len.

Et nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant quelques temps. Personne n'a bougé…

J'ai détourné la tête, en rougissant mais je suis presque sure que nos lèvres se sont frôlés pendant un instant.

_ Et si on en chantait d'autre ? Proposais-je pour changer de sujet.

_ Oui, tu as raison, dit-il, visiblement gêné.

Pendant tous nos autres duos, j'essayais de me mettre le plus loin possible de lui mais je finissais toujours près de lui. Nous trouvions toujours le moyen de nous rapprocher involontairement, et, à chaque fois, nos visages étaient les parties de nos corps les plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Puis, pendant une petite pause que je fis pour me requinquer la voix, ma tête me donna une grosse migraine et, ce que je craignais arriva… Pseudo Rin prit le contrôle de mon corps.

Au pire moment.

Pitié qu'elle ne fasse rien.

Len P.O.V.

_ Rin, tu t'es reposée ? Demandais-je. J'ai d'autres chansons au répertoire.

Cette journée était la plus étrange et la plus intéressante de ma vie.

A chaque fois que je chantais avec Rin, j'étais attiré par elle.

Rin se leva et se dirigea vers moi, puis… elle me fit un… gros câlin ?

… Câlin ?

_ R-Rin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Humm… encore un peu, petit rabat-joie. T'as un corps super doux, laisse-moi en profiter !

Cette façon de parler…

Cette présence…

_ Tu es la deuxième personnalité de Rin, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bingo ! Bonne réponse du candidat !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rends-moi Rin !

_ Méchant ! L'ambiance était tellement chaude que j'ai décidé de venir y mettre mon grain de sel.

_ Je m'en serais bien passé, crois-moi.

_ Quel vilain garçon que tu es, aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je te punisse.

Je rougis. N'était-ce pas une déclaration perverse ? Comment compte-t-elle me « punir » ?

_ Tu rougis ! Comme c'est mignon ! Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, alors ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse ? Demandais-je.

Ce n'est pas que cette idée me déplait mais… Comme ce n'est pas vraiment Rin… C'est un peu de l'abus.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je. Rin ne le permettrait pas. C'est son corps après tout.

_ Quelle droiture… Oh ! Attends une minute ! Tu veux dire que si Rin le permettait, tu accepterais ?

Mon visage rougit en même temps que le sourire de pseudo Rin s'élargit.

_ Pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris tes sentiments ! S'offusqua pseudo Rin.

_ Pardon ? Demandais-je.

Quels sentiments ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

_ On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira la jeune fille. Je dois te le faire comprendre ici et maintenant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Laisse-moi chanter, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh… Si tu veux mais je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer.

_ Je mets des règles.

_ Des règles ? Quelles règles ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne fais que chanter, non ?

_ Pas que. Tu n'as pas le droit d'interrompre ma chanson, tu n'as pas le droit de partir et tu dois rester assis sur ce fauteuil, dit-elle en désignant le siège derrière moi.

Je hochai la tête après une sincère hésitation. Qu'allait-elle inventé ?

Elle monta sur la petite estrade et se mit devant le micro après avoir sélectionné sa chanson.

_ Je doute que tu connaisses cette chanson. Pardon d'avance si elle te gêne trop, sourit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Je levai un sourcil dans l'incompréhension mais n'eus pas le temps d'en faire d'avantage car la chanson commença.

Avant que le chant commence, Rin dansait sur la musique. Enfin… Dansait… Elle balançait ses hanches de façon envoutante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la suite. Ses yeux me lançaient des regards accrochant. Ce qui m'attendait allait être vraiment, vraiment, vraiment chaud !

« A quatre heures du matin, je me réveille en sursaut à cause de mon portable.

Elle me dit '' Où étais-tu hier soir et avec qui ?''

Des excuses bateau pour m'échapper de cette situation

pour finalement lui répondre ceci :

''Tu es la seule dont j'ai besoin''

C'est si banal que j'en ris.

Pourquoi lui dire ça si c'est pour l'oublier ensuite ? ».

Rien qu'avec ce début de parole et le corps de Rin qui bougea, faisant voler sa minijupe, je sentais que mes joues rivalisaient avec la couleur des tomates bien mûre.

J'aurais dus m'en douter. Cette fille est dingue ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'aime ça !

La façon dont elle se déhanche en chantant.

Les regards provocateurs qu'elle m'envoie.

Mes hormones de garçon se réveillent et me hurlent des choses insensés et assez gênantes.

Et sa voix était tellement mielleuse…

Elle aborda son refrain en laissant glisser sa veste noire sur ses épaules et dansa de façon sexy et provocante.

« Le goût amer et doux de mon Hot Spice

pour cette fois, je te laisse le prendre

car je suis sûr que tu finiras par y prendre goût.

Ne ressens-tu rien ? Il faut tout recommencer ? ».

Elle remit sa veste sur ses épaules pendant la musique et balança ses fesses à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Depuis quand c'était-elle autant rapprochée de moi ? Elle devait être sur scène.

Je ne l'avais pas vu se déplacer.

Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

« Je ne vais pas hésiter à partager mes sentiments.

Mon amour pour toi est évidant, mais qu'en est-il du tien ?

Si nous ressentons la même chose, il n'y a pas de problème.

Voici la clé, découvres mon labyrinthe ».

Elle était juste devant moi et me regardait avec des yeux amusés et intensément intéresser.

N'étais-ce pas moi qui devais être intéressé par ce que je voyais ?

Ah ! Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie !

« ''Je t'aime'', les mots que e t'ai dit

tu ne le sais peut être pas mais ces mots n'ont aucune valeurs à mes yeux.

Tout ça n'est qu'un stratagème pour te faire tomber dans mon piège ! ».

Rin refit tomber sa veste sur ses épaules pour le deuxième refrain.

Dieu, qu'elle était attirante.

Je sentais mon cœur battre tandis que son corps ondulait dans le rythme sauvage de cette chanson épicée.

« Le goût amer de mon sirop trop sucré

tu ne fais que l'apprécié.

Le toucher doux de ma peau te fait réagir.

Maintenant que tu es accro, satisfait-moi ! ».

Sa veste retourna à sa place et ce fut le moment où, dans la chanson, il y avait beaucoup de musique et il fallait attendre pour rechanter.

Mais Rin n'allait pas restée là sans bouger. Elle s'avança vers moi et s'assit sur mes genoux, face à moi, les jambes bien écartés.

J'aurais pu voir sa culotte mais ses yeux m'empêchèrent de regarder plus bas car ils m'emprisonnèrent dans cette situation chaude et humide.

Elle continua de se dandiner devant moi et de bouger ses bras et sa poitrine.

Mes mains avaient glissé sur ses cuisses et sentis toute la chaleur de son corps. Quant à elle, elle… me grignota l'oreille.

Mon envie d'elle fut énorme et mon cœur explosait.

Elle me léchait l'oreille sensuellement et je fus dégouter de constater qu'elle s'échappa de mon étreinte pour retourner sur scène.

Et elle prit le regard le plus doux que j'ai jamais vu.

« Malgré cela je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est le véritable amour

Mais, pour ma part, je pense que ce sentiment est inutile

car j'ai pris l'habitude de croire que l'amour est une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin

car ma façon à moi d'aimer est beaucoup plus amusante ! ».

Cette fois-ci, elle retira complétement sa veste et dansa de façon plus sexy qu'avant.

« Ceci est mon véritable Hot Spice!

Pour cette fois, je te laisserais le prendre

car je sais que, fois-ci, tu le prendras avec ton corps

Par conclusion, tu en es accro ! »

Et elle finit sa chanson, assise sur moi.

…

Elle haletait à cause de ces efforts physiques et je peux vous assurer que mon esprit pervers fantasmait là-dessus.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as aimé ?

_ Tu m'as torturé ! M'exclamais-je.

_ Oui, mais tu as aimé. Ça se voyait sur ton visage.

_ …

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que ça t'a ouvert les yeux ?

_ Sur quoi ?

Elle soupira.

_ Si ça avait été la vraie Rin qui l'avait fait… comment aurais-tu réagis ?

_ Je… Je…

Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

_ Tu quoi ? Insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Rin ? Que ressens-tu ?

_ Je…

On toqua à la porte.

_ L'heure est passé. Veillez sortir, s'il-vous-plait, demanda poliment le gardien.

_ Oui, monsieur, dis-je. Tu viens, pseudo Rin ?

Elle dormait sur le fauteuil. Ne me dites qu'elle est partit pour rendre son corps à Rin.

Je la portai et sortis de la salle mais je ne partis pas dehors. Je devais attendre qu'elle se réveille, alors je suis resté dans le hall d'entrée et ai posé Rin sur un siège.

Plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

_Tu t'es évanouis. Surement de fatigue.

_ Il n'y avait pas pseudo Rin ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Euh… non, rien !

Elle devait penser que je ne l'a connaissait pas. Tant mieux. Je me vois mal lui raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rin P.O.V.

Je voulais continuer encore. Le karaoké avait été tellement amusant. Surtout en la compagnie de Len.

Mais, comme on dit, même les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Meilleures ?

Avais-je dit « meilleures » ?

Calme-toi, Rin ! Ce n'est pas une romance ou quelque chose dans le genre ! C'est juste une sortie entre amis !

Maintenant… change de sujet !

_ Len !

_ Oui ?

_ Et si on allait se prendre en photos, là-bas ?

Je pointais du doigt une grande machine où on pouvait se photographier.

_ Ça a l'air amusant. Allons-y ! Approuva-t-il.

Nous rentrâmes dans cette cabine et commençâmes la série de photographies.

La première, nous avions des têtes normales.

Mais, à la deuxième, Len trouva drôle de me chatouiller les côtes, provoquant l'impression d'une photo horrible.

Je me vengeai en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! ».

S'en suivit une séance de chatouille dans la cabine, ce qui choqua à peu près tous les passants.

Après autant de rigolade, mon ventre réclama une collation.

_ On peut aller s'acheter une glace ? Demandais-je, timidement.

_ Bien sûr, Cinderella, répondit-il en un sourire doux.

Du rouge couvrit mes joues, je dus détourner la tête.

Nous arrivâmes devant un glacier et la vendeuse nous aborda :

_ Bonjours ! Vous désirez quelque chose ?

_ Euh... Oui, accepta Len. En fait, on…

_ Je sais ce qu'il vous faut, coupa la serveuse. Nous avons, exceptionnellement pour aujourd'hui, la glace « spéciale couple » qui coute beaucoup moins cher et qui se mange à deux. Elle est délicieuse !

« S-spéciale couple » ? Impossible ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Voulait-elle dire que l'on y ressemblait ?

Boum ! Boum !

Je sentais mon cœur battre.

J'allais refuser la proposition mais Len fut plus rapide que moi et répondit :

_ Oui, merci !

J'en tombai parterre.

_ L-Len ! Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que… ?

Il s'approcha de moi… très près…

_ Si c'est moins cher, on peut jouer le jeu, murmura-t-il. A moins que ça ne te dérange vraiment de partager une glace avec moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… n'est-ce pas une sorte de baiser indirect ?

_ Si ce n'est que ça, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

_ Hum ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ On a déjà fait un baiser indirect la dernière fois, au déjeuner, répondit-il en souriant.

Il était repassé en mode : pervers arrogant.

Je le frappais à la tête.

_ I-i-idiot !

Il gémit, se frotta la tête mais sourit tout de même.

De toute façon, c'était trop tard. La serveuse était déjà partie.

Celle-ci revint quelques temps après avec une immense glace disposé dans un bol en cristal.

_ Bon appétit ! Souhaita-t-elle avant de disparaitre, sans doute pour servir quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Eh bien…, commença Len, bon appétit.

Et il prit sa cuillère pour commencer à manger.

Je fis de même et mangeai la glace.

Hum… La serveuse ne s'était pas moquée de nous. La glace était réellement délicieuse.

_ Délicieux comme baiser indirect, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je m'étouffai avec ma glace.

_ Je plaisante, rigola-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle !

Nous finîmes de manger la glace en rigolant et discutant.

Puis, nous décidâmes d'aller dans le parc d'à côté pour s'asseoir au calme, sur un banc.

Tandis que je regardais les oiseaux chercher à manger, parterre, je sentis le regard de Len sur moi.

Pour vérifier, je pivotai vers lui.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut…

Il me contemplait avec un regard doux et profond.

Encore.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Je ne comprends pas. Il passe son temps à me regarder et… et moi aussi… … ?

_ Les… Les pigeons ont l'air d'avoir faim, dis-je pour me changer les esprits. Je vais aller acheter du pain pour leurs en donné.

_ Euh… Ok ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_ Non, ça va. Garde le banc.

Et je partis à la boulangerie.

Len P.O.V.

J'attendis Rin en m'allongeant sur le banc. J'avoue que l'affaire du karaoké m'avait un peu fatigué.

Ahh… Cette « pseudo Rin »… Elle m'en a bien fait baver. Me tourmenter ainsi… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris. Et, au final, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre.

Je soupirai.

Qu'avais-je ressentis ?

Humm… De la gêne, je suppose et aussi… de la joie ? Je suis sûr que n'importe quel garçon aurait été heureux de voir une fille danser comme ça devant lui. J'avais ressentis du plaisir et de… de l'envie…

Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge. Satanées hormones !

L'image de Rin flirtant avec moi me revint en mémoire.

Boom ! Boom !

Boom ! Boom !

Je haletais un peu. Quelques images phantasmatiques apparurent dans mon esprit et je m'imaginais ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne s'était pas levée pour retourner chanter.

Mes mains auraient dérivé sur ses fesses et elle aurait mis les siennes sous mon T-shirt. Elle l'aurait enlevé après m'avoir caressé le torse pendant que je lui aurais lécher le cou. J'aurais mis ma main sous sa jupe pour sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse et après je…

Je…

Je… euh…

Mon nez se remit à saigner.

_ Merde !

J'attrapai un mouchoir. Encore une fois, j'étais allé trop loin.

Rin revint quelques minutes après, où le sang de mon nez avait enfin réussit à coaguler.

_ Tu as du pain pour les pigeons ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui !

Pendant plus d'une heure, on avait discuté en lançant de temps à autres des miettes aux oiseaux qui formaient maintenant un grand tapis sur le sol.

Comment allions-nous nous levé après ça ?

_ Len…

_ Oui, Rin ?

_ Merci pour aujourd'hui… Je me suis bien amusée.

Elle sourit tendrement, faisant battre mon cœur. La rougeur sur ses joues, qui la rendaient craquante, n'aidait pas mon cœur à se stabilisé. Ses mèches tombaient sur ses joues douces. Ses lèvres roses brillaient avec le coucher du soleil. Elle était vraiment belle.

Je voulais lui dire. Lui caresser la joue. Lui prouver qu'elle valait beaucoup à mes yeux. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps car une voix s'éleva :

_ Mesdames et messieurs ! Ce soir, il y aura un grand feu d'artifice ! Venez nombreux !

_ Un feux d'artifice ? Demanda Rin. Un vrai ?

_ Comment ça « un vrai » ? Tu n'en a jamais vu en vrai ? Questionnais-je.

_ Non, jamais. Juste à la télévision.

_ Dans ce cas, restons pour y assister, proposais-je.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. Si tu acceptes, bien entendu…

J'eus à peine finit ma phrase qu'elle se jeta sur moi et me serra étroitement contre elle.

_ R-Rin ?

_ Merci, Len ! Je t'adore !

Je me pétrifiai.

Elle m'adorait ? Sérieusement ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

_ Rassures-toi… Moi aussi, je t'adore.

Elle se figea, se dégagea lentement de mon étreinte et m'observa.

Il y a beaucoup d'élément à noter sur cette scène. Premièrement, elle rougissait plus qu'avant. Son visage entier était de la couleur d'une belle tomate bien cultivé. Deuxièmement, elle avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, preuve qu'elle était choquée. Troisièmement, elle me fixait. Intensément. Dans ses beaux yeux bleus je pouvais voir de la surprise, de l'incompréhension et… quelque chose comme du soulagement ou de la joie. Ou peut-être les deux.

Non, je dois rêver.

_ Et si on y allait, proposais-je.

_ Ah ! Euh… Oui !

Elle se leva et, je ne me souviens plus comment mais… je lui tenais la main lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

Rin P.O.V.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'adorait… Dans quel sens ?

Pas celui que je crois, je suppose. Il n'est pas amoureux ou quelque chose du genre. De toute manière… Ce n'est pas comme si je l'étais ! Je me soucis juste de ce qu'il pense ! Après tout, nous sommes amis…

… Amis ?

Boom ! Boom !

Ce mot me fait un drôle d'effet. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur.

Etrange…

_ Mesdames et messieurs, le feu d'artifice va commencer ! Il est 18h30, amusez-vous bien ! S'exclama la voix d'un homme dans son micro.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un trait bondit dans le ciel et le colora de rouge. Puis de bleu… Puis de jaune… Et toutes sortes de couleurs se mélangèrent dans le ciel sombre du début de la nuit. Grâce à ces belles lumières, on voyait comme en plein jour.

J'étais si excitée que, sans le vouloir, je fis du mal à la main de Len en la serrant très fort. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_ Oh ! Len ! Pardonnes-moi ! M'excusais-je. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il en souriant. Ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Je vais lâcher ta main pour qu'elle puisse aller mieux.

_ Mais si quelqu'un nous bouscule, on va se perdre, précisa-t-il.

_ LA probabilité que ça arrive est faible.

_ Faible mais pas inexistante. On va faire un truc pour éviter ça.

Puis, d'un coup, il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et, dans l'action, ma tête bascula sur son épaule.

_ L-Len !

_ C'est juste au cas où.

Inutile de discuter, je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. Et, en fait, je me sentais bien près de lui.

Kaito P.O.V.

Est-ce moi ou les choses prennent un tournant amusant ?

Len, qui nous dit qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et Rin, a passé son bras sur ses épaules et a collé la jeune tête blonde sur lui. Quel menteur, ce mec !

Ça sent la romance jusqu'à nous. On peut le sentir d'ici !

Je tapotai mon coude sur les côtes de Gakupo. Il me vit et je roulai des yeux devant lui en montrant le couple. Il ricana.

Lui aussi était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

Luka, elle, rougissait et souriait en les regardant. Combien de fois, aujourd'hui, nous a-t-elle répéter à quel point ils étaient « mignons ».

J'avoue être d'accord avec elle. Ils forment un couple adorable.

Pas comme Meiko et moi…

Ah ! Stop ! Je ne dois pas pensé à elle maintenant !

Miku était au téléphone et quand elle eut raccroché, un large sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demandais-je.

Luka et Gakupo s'intéressèrent à la discussion.

_ J'ai réussi à me faire procurer la bande de vidéo de surveillance du karaoké ! On va pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils y ont fait. Après tout… c'est long une heure…

_ On l'a visionnera ce soir. Je vous invite chez moi, proposa Gakupo.

_ Moi, je marche, acceptais-je.

_ Idem, dit Miku.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Luka.

Nous retournions à notre étude du couple et j'entendis Miku murmurer quelques mots :

_ On va bien rigoler ce soir…

_ Ça c'est sûr, confirma une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je pourrai me joindre à vous ?

_ Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

Rin P.O.V.

C'était déjà la fin de la journée. Il était 19h15, je devais rentrer à la maison. Pourvu que ni Haku, ni Teto ne se soient inquiéter.

_ Len… Je dois rentrer…, annonçais-je à contrecœur.

Si j'avais pu, je serais restée toute la soirée avec lui. Ou plutôt, toute la nuit. Ou toute la vie…

Hein ? Suis-je folle ?

Mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi, sérieux ? En ce moment, je dis des choses étranges. Depuis que… depuis, que je connais Len.

Il a chamboulé ma vie…

Il se conduit comme un pervers…

Et pourtant, sa présence à mes côtés est essentielle.

J'ai mal quand il s'éloigne…

_ Len…, murmurais-je.

_ Oui ?

_ Ah ! Euh… Rien ! Je pars ! On se retrouve lundi !

Et je courus loin.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de pleurer ?

Parce que je ne vais pas le revoir avant lundi ?

Stupide ! Personne ne pleurerait pour ça !

Len… idiot !

Luka P.O.V.

J'avoue avoir eu peur lorsque cette personne c'est glissée derrière nous comme un ninja.

Elle m'avait tellement fait sursauter que j'avais glissé dans les bras de Gakupo. Enfin quelque chose de positif !

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Avait crié Miku.

_ Calmez-vous les enfants. Je suis la domestique personnelle de Rin-sama.

_ Do-domestique… personnelle… ? Avait répéter Kaito.

_ Oui ! Et comme je m'inquiète pour elle, je l'ai espionné depuis ce matin. Jusqu'à ce que je vous aperçoivent tous, cachés derrière eux. Vous êtes ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous… vous êtes Hatsune Miku-sama ! Vous… Shion Kaito-sama ! Vous c'est Kamui Gakupo-sama et vous êtes Megurine Luka-sama. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer et je me nomme Kasane Teto ! Alors… vous voulez bien que je me joigne à vous pour visionner cette fameuse vidéo ? Demanda-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

_ Euh… Ok ! Accepta Gakupo après une petite réflexion. Si ça ne dérange pas les autres…

_ On est tous ok ! Dit Miku, sans demandez notre avis.

Et nous sommes tous allez chez Gakupo.

Il avait une maison classique vu de l'extérieur mais laissez-moi vous dire que l'intérieur est choquant.

Tous les murs sont violets ! Plus ou moins clair.

Ce garçon est irrécupérable.

Teto se glissa derrière moi et me questionna :

_ Dites, Luka-sama… votre fiancé aime le violet ?

_ Oui, répondis-je. Ca et les aubergines…

Il me fallut du temps pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit.

_ Nous ne sommes pas fiancés ! C'est juste mon… petit ami…

_ Et futur mari, rigola-t-elle.

_ Teto-san !

_ Bref ! Interrompit Miku. On se la regarde cette vidéo ?

Nous nous asseyions sur le canapé et la vidéo commença.

…

…

…

…

…

Quoi ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Quand on aime, on embrasse

**Romeo et Cinderella**

**Ouf... J'en vois enfin le bout!**

**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est très long, donc, si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le communiquez. J'ai pas pu le relire, c'était trop long! (*w*)**

**Y a de la romance mais pas encore de sexe. On voit ça pour... peut-être... le chapitre... 9... si je me débrouille bien... ^^**

**.**

Rin P.O.V.

Haku m'a réveillé le lundi matin. Toujours aussi douce. Seigneur, je veux cette femme pour mère dans ma prochaine vie.

_ Rin-sama. Votre petit déjeuner est prêt.

_ Mouiii ! J'arrive…

Je me levai de mon grand lit et me changeai pour vêtir mon uniforme. Puis je descendis manger le petit déjeuner préparé par Teto.

_ Bien dormis ? Me demanda cette dernière.

_ Oui, pas mal.

_ C'est sure qu'il faut reprendre des force après un week-end si charger.

J'acquiesçai mais quelque chose me tracassait. Teto avait l'ai étrange. Elle ne m'avait pas taquiné sur ses sujets « X » et un sourire pervers et sadique était plaqué sur son visage.

_ Allez…, soupirais-je. Dis-moi tout.

Le sourire de Teto s'élargit.

_ Ohhh… Vous avez remarqués, Rin-sama…

_ Difficile de passer à côté. Je te connais trop bien pour ça. Allez ! Avoue !

_ Disons que… votre samedi avec votre copain a été assez… amusant…

_ Que… ? Teto ! Tu as osé ? Tu… Tu m'as espionné ?

_ Mais non, voyons. Je passais juste par-là, sans arrières pensées…

Je lâchai un grand soupire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette fille est complétement dingue !

_ Bah… De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé.

Un sourire, plus grand encore que les précédents, se plaquât sur son visage.

_ Vous avez surement raison. Mais c'était tout de même amusant.

Et elle repartit en cuisine.

J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris la fin de la discussion.

_ Rin-sama ! Appela Haku. Vous allez être en retard à l'école !

_ Ah ! Zut !

Je me dépêchai de finir mes préparatifs, puis je partis à l'école.

Sur le chemin, je vis Miku avec Luka.

_ Miku ! Luka ! Appelai-je.

Elles se retournèrent, rougirent et firent un rire forcé.

Euh… Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, aujourd'hui ?

_ Vous allez bien ? Demandai-je.

_ Euh… Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

_ Vous avez l'air bizarre, dis-je.

_ Mais non, voyons ! Nous allons très bien ! Vraiment !

_ Si vous le dites…, dis-je à demi-convaincu.

Plus loin, je vis Kaito et Gakupo qui discutaient.

_ Kaito ! Gakupo ! Appelais-je.

Ils eurent la même réaction que Luka et Miku.

_ Ah… Ri-Rin…, dirent les deux garçons. Co-comment ça va ?

_ Bien… Mais vous, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.

_ Nous ? Pourtant on pète la forme, dit Kaito. Pas vrai, Gakupo ?

_ Ou-Ouais ! C'est clair !

Et ils eurent un rire faux. Très faux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Inutile de continuer à leurs demander, ils n'allaient pas me répondre de sitôt.

Je les laissai ensemble et marchai plus vite.

Puisque personne ne veux me parler… Et bah, très bien ! Il me reste Len ! Pourvu qu'il réagisse normalement. Si même lui agit bizarrement… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…

Une montée d'angoisse remonta dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me hâtai d'aller en classe.

J'ouvris vite la porte de la classe et vis Len, assis à sa place qui tourna la tête vers moi et… me sourit.

Ouf ! Lui, au moins, agit normalement.

_ Salut, Len.

_ Tu as l'air soulagé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ C'est juste que Miku et les autres réagissent bizarrement quand ils me voient.

_ Bizarrement ? Comment ça ?

_ Ils semblaient… gêner. Quelque chose dans le genre. Et une de mes domestiques nous a espionnées samedi.

Il rougit un peu.

_ Espionnées ? Demanda-t-il. Ah… Je… vois.

_ Ouais…

Il y eu un silence.

Un gros silence.

Un silence où Len semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Len P.O.V.

Pourvu que le domestique n'ai pas vu l'épisode du karaoké. Sinon, je me sentirai très mal. Je me sens déjà très mal, d'ailleurs.

Je n'osais rien dire. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait un silence entre nous. Et il y en a eu un jusqu'à ce que Meiko-sensei rentre pour commencer le cours. Je m'étais d'ailleurs endormi de fatigue. La journée était passée très vite. Je me souviens que Rin et moi avions déjeuné seuls car les autres rougissaient et semblaient perdus quand ils nous voyaient et que je sortis de classe après les autres pour ranger la petite bibliothèque de la salle de classe.

Puis, je sortis enfin dehors. Je rentrais chez moi mais, sur le chemin, devant un passage piéton, je pouvais voir Rin qui attendait pour traverser. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand une ombre étrange passa derrière elle et la poussa sur la route. Juste quand une voiture fonçai et ne pouvais pas s'arrêter à temps.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. D'abord, il y a eu le cri de certaines personnes trop émotives, il y a eu celui de Rin quand elle réalisa ce qu'il lui arriva et il y eut le moment où je fonçai pour la pousser hors du champ d'action de la voiture. Nous tombâmes parterre.

Certaines personnes continuaient de crier et accouraient et moi je continuais de serrer Rin très fort dans mes bras. Cette même phrase revenait sans cesse dans ma tête « elle a failli mourir ! Elle a failli mourir ! ».

Je sentis Rin pleurer sous moi. De peur ou de soulagement. Ou peut-être les deux.

_ Rin ? Ça va ? M'enquis-je. Tu es blessée ?

Elle me dit que non et resta accrochée à moi. Je soupirai de soulagement et me souvins que cet accident était criminel. Je tournai la tête et aperçut la silhouette qui avait tenté de tuer Rin. Une silhouette plutôt féminine, enroulé dans un manteau qui s'en alla en courant. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et, de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Je vis tout de même une mèche de cheveux. Brune ou blonde.

Et ce fut tout.

_ Tu peux te relever, Rin ?

_ O-Oui…

Elle se leva et se tint à moi. Elle n'était pas blésée, apparemment alors je décidai de la croire.

Elle réussit à me convaincre de la laisser rentrer seule chez elle. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait.

A cause de cette histoire, j'ai passé la soirée à m'inquiéter. J'avais envoyé un SMS à Rin :

« Salut, tu es bien rentrée ? ».

Elle m'avait répondu peu après :

« Oui, je vais bien. Merci. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, mes deux femmes de chambres me chouchoutent pour me calmer. Je me croirais au septième ciel. »

« Tant mieux alors :) Bonne nuit, Rin »

« Bonne nuit. :) ».

J'ai pris le temps de me mettre en pyjama puis, juste avant de me coucher, je reçus un message :

" Bonne nuit, chéri. Fais de beaux rêves érotiques de notre petite Rin. Elle dort en culotte ce soir."

Mon nez saigna un peu. Ah non ! Pas encore !

Mais qui m'envoie ce message… étrange ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? (O.o) »

« L'envoyé de l'amour ».

« Mais encore… ? ».

« Celle qui sait tout ».

« C'est pas très clair ».

« La domestique perverse de Rin ».

Ah bah, c'était déjà plus clair.

« Et pourquoi vous m'envoyer ce message ? ».

« Pour te faire fantasmer ».

Génial… Je parle à une femme étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine ?

Mon téléphone vibra. J'avais reçu un mail. Je l'ouvris et… fis une hémorragie de nez.

C'était une photo de Rin… TRES gênante. Elle était allongée sur son lit, apparemment, elle dormait. Sa couette n'était pas sur elle ce qui me permis de voir son… pyjama ? C'était une culotte jaune à pois orange avec un petit T-shirt assorti. Elle dormait sur le côté de façon très mignonne. Et son visage était adorable.

Mais… c'était une photo volé…

Argh ! Cette femme de chambre !

Je décidai de laisser tomber l'affaire et d'aller dormir.

J'ai mal dormi à cause de mon inquiétude et de cette photo mais je n'ai pas fait une nuit blanche non plus.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin de l'école, je vis Rin et mon cœur s'emballa. Que quelqu'un me dise comment je suis sensé la regarder en face maintenant !

Je pouvais, au moins, aller lui dire bonjour. Alors, j'avança vers elle mais quelqu'un arriva près de Rin et l'emmena de force dans une allée déserte.

Je pouvais assurer avec certitude que cette personne était l'agresseur de la veille. J'ai reconnu sa mèche claire, même si elle avait changé de manteau.

Je me hâtai dans la ruelle pour voir Rin se faire sauvagement frappé. Je courus de toute mes force et projeta l'agresseur à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Elle prit peur et courut. Là, j'en étais sûr, elle était blonde, cette pétasse.

_ Rin… Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux baignés de larmes que j'essuyai avec mes doigts de la façon la plus douce possible.

_ L-Len… J-Je n'en peux plus…

_ Je sais, Rin. Je sais. Mais je suis là… Je serais toujours là. C'est promis, Rin. C'est promis.

Je lui embrassai la joue et, à mon plus grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire. Elle glissa même ses mains dans mon dos pour rester collée à moi.

_ … Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, dit-elle. Promet-le moi encore.

_ Compte sur moi. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Jamais. C'est une promesse, Rin.

Elle semblait se détendre.

Plus tard, ils étaient allés à l'infirmerie pour soigner les bleus de Rin. J'étais resté avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser après lui avoir promis d'être toujours à ses côtés.

Nous n'avions loupé que la moitié du premier cours et, lorsque nous arrivions en classe, certaines filles se moquèrent de Rin.

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi chiantes. Je posai le sac de Rin sur sa table (j'avais insisté pour le porter) et l'aidai à s'installer en tirant sa chaise, de façon très gentleman.

Les filles émirent des gémissements d'envie.

Bien fait pour elles. Si elles ne se comportaient pas de façon si égoïste, quelqu'un voudrait peut-être d'elles. Mais, pour le moment… C'était mal parti.

_ Désolés du retard, Meiko-sensei. Nous étions à l'infirmerie, dis-je.

_ Très bien, dit-elle. Va t'asseoir et suis le cours avec ton camarade.

Je m'assis et Kaito m'expliqua où nous en étions. Je suivis les cours qui suivirent d'une oreille distraite. Il fallait que je résolve le problème de l'agression de Rin. Les raisons qui ont poussés cette personne à l'agresser ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est : qui ? Qui lui fait du mal ? Qui veut la tuer ?

Cheveux blonds, poitrine développée, moyenne de taille, en veut à Rin…

Mon regard errait dans la salle. Je suis perdu. Je ne trouve pas qui est le coupable et ça m'agaçait au plus haut point.

J'avais l'étrange et désagréable impression que ce n'était pas fini. L'agresseur allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse.

J'avais peur. Peur de la perdre. Je devais la protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Le cours se termina sans que je m'en rende compte. Le temps passe très vite en ce moment.

Et merde ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que presque tout le monde, dont Rin était parti. Et si l'agresseur revenait ?

Je me levai d'un coup, faisant sursauter une ou deux personnes et courus de toutes mes forces.

J'arrivai au lieu du prochain cours.

_ Quelqu'un a vu Rin ? Demandais-je.

_ Non, me répondit Gakupo. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Elle a disparu, dis-je.

Et je partis sans voir leurs réactions.

_ Rin ? Où es-tu ? Rin ?

Je courus plus vite. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que je pouvais courir aussi vite.

Je sortis dans la cours et aperçus Miku. Que faisait-elle dehors alors que les cours vont commencer ? Oh… Et puis… Ça ne me regarde pas.

_ Miku ! Criai-je.

Elle se retourna et me vit. Elle dut aussi voir mon inquiétude car elle ne rougit pas de gêne comme les autres moments de la journée.

_ Len ?

_ Où est Rin ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Merde !

Et je partis. A chaque seconde qui passait, je devenais de plus en plus inquiet.

_ Rin !

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un grand cri qui venait de la salle de musique. Il n'y avait pas cours là-bas pour qui que ce soit, aujourd'hui.

Alors j'y courus en croisant les doigts.

Et quand j'y arrivai, il y avait Rin, allongée parterre… et du sang autour d'elle. Elle était immobile et, devant elle, se tenait l'agresseur dans son grand manteau.

Rin P.O.V.

J'ai mal… J'ai si mal…

Len… Au secours ! S'il-te-plait ! Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là, alors, je t'en supplie… Sauve-moi !

Des larmes glissaient sur mes joues.

Miku P.O.V.

Après que Len soit partit, une montée d'inquiétude avait pris possession de mon corps.

Où était Rin ?

J'ai peur pour elle. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Je voulais pleurer mais je sentis une tape sur mon épaule qui détourna mon attention.

C'était Gakupo qui avait l'air essoufflé. Derrière lui, Kaito était à la traîne.

_ Miku…, haleta-t-il. Tu as vu Len ?

_ Oui, il cherchait Rin. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune information, il est partit.

_ Là, j'en peux plus, dit Kaito. Rin qui disparait. Len qui disparait à son tour. J'appelle la police !

Et il le fit vraiment.

Ni Gakupo, ni moi n'avions envie de Len empêché parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'un de nous l'aurait fait à sa place.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils aillent bien.

Len P.O.V.

_ Eh ! Toi ! Avais-je crié avec une colère non-contrôlée. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

La silhouette prit peur et se retourna.

Et je vis son visage.

Ce fut à ce moment que j'eus des envies de meurtres.

_ Neru Akita ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! C'était toi qui étais derrière tout ça ! Espèce de…

_ Mais non, Len, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et surtout dégoutante. Je l'ai fait pour toi, mon Len. Tu ne peux pas être heureux avec elle. C'est une pétasse égoïste. Tu perds ton temps avec elle. Tu serais tellement mieux avec moi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Len…, dit-elle en s'approchant un peu. Je t'aime tellement. Est-ce que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ?

_ Neru… C'est vrai… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt… A cause de moi, elle a souffert. Si j'avais coupé les liens plus tôt, tous se serais bien passé. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû être avec elle…

_ Oui, Len…, poursuivit Neru. Si tu viens avec moi, tout ira bien.

_ Oui, c'est sûr, affirmai-je.

Je m'avançai vers elle et elle lâcha son couteau parterre pour aller me rejoindre. Et je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_ Tu as vraiment crus ça ? Demandai-je. Es-tu stupide ? Il n'y a que Rin qui compte ici. Et quelqu'un comme toi ne mérite que de finir seule. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai la haine contre toi ! Tu l'as blésée !

Et, sous un autre coup, Neru s'évanouit sur le sol.

Après ça, je me précipitai vers Rin, craignant le pire. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'elle n'avait que des coupures un peu partout. Elles allaient cicatriser très vite et il ne restera bientôt plus rien.

Pour l'heure, je déchirai ma chemise pour laver les plaies. Et j'étais obligé d'en lécher certaines pour qu'elles cicatrisent mieux. Et Rin choisis ce moment pour se réveillée.

_ Len… ?

_ Chuuut…, murmurai-je. Je suis là. Je te soigne.

Et je poursuivais ma séance de « soins ».

La plupart des coupures étaient vers les épaules.

Ai-je précisé que ses vêtements étaient en lambeau ?

Tandis que je la léchais, elle gémissait.

_ Rin… ? Tu as… gémis ?

_ C'est… ta faute…

_ Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner, dis-je d'un ton plus sensuel que prévu.

_ Tu dois continuer à me soigner, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions partis dans une discussion perverse et sensuelle.

Nous étions cachés sous les tables, sa main glissait dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos. Moi, tantôt je lui léchais ses blessures, tantôt, je les embrassais.

Les sons qu'elle produisait au contact de ma langue sur sa peau étaient très excitants.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Police ! Les mains en l'air !

_ On ne pourrait pas plutôt avoir une ambulance, demandais-je après avoir lâché son délicieux cou.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'agent. Mettez vos mains en évidence !

Je levais les mains en haut de la table et Rin tenta de faire de même mais elle s'écroula.

_ Rin !

Je me rebaissai et attrapai Rin. Puis je l'a portais dans mes bras. Dès que l'agent la vit couverte de blessure puis Neru évanouit avec un couteau près d'elle, il comprit immédiatement.

Après, Rin a été amenée à l'hôpital pour revenir en cours une semaine plus tard.

Neru a été embarqué par la police et on ne l'a pas revu après ça. Et tant mieux.

Gakupo, Kaito, Miku et Luka étaient contents que Rin ailles mieux mais quand ils nous virent ensembles, ils rougirent encore. Il faudra que je me penche sur ce problème là aussi.

Une semaine passa (pas de changement pour nos amis qui détournaient toujours le regard…).

Meiko-sensei arriva dans la salle.

_ Bonjours. A vos places ! Demanda-t-elle J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Tout le monde se tut.

_ Aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Soyez gentils avec lui. Voici Dell Honne. Entre !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux rouges entra dans la salle. Il était assez grand de taille et avait attaché ses cheveux de la même manière que moi. Il sentait la cigarette.

J'ignore pourquoi mais il ne me plaisait pas trop.

Les filles murmuraient des « mignons », « viril », « succulent »…

Kaito et Gakupo avaient l'air à moitié intéresser. Bon… Comme d'habitude. Et Rin…

Je me figeai. L'expression sur le visage de Rin… Il n'était pas normal.

Elle était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Et elle l'était déjà beaucoup naturellement, alors là… Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte dans la stupéfaction. Ses yeux étaient écarquiller et elle était complétement immobile. Dans son regard, on voyait de la peur.

C'était le nouveau qui la mettait dans cet état ?

Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup ce nouveau garçon mais là…

Puis, Dell aperçut Rin et un sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage tandis que Rin semblait s'enfoncer dans son siège.

_ Rin-chan ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça faisait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu, ma beauté ?

Je sentis une veine se gonfler sur mon front tant j'étais énervé. « Ma beauté » ? Mais c'est qui ce type ? Comment osait-il l'appeler ainsi ? Et comment la connaissait-il ?

Dell s'avança vers Rin. Je pouvais clairement voir des gouttes de sueurs couler sur son visage. Puis Dell serra Rin dans ses bras.

Kaito P.O.V.

Cette journée n'était pas la plus normal de ma scolarité.

Tout d'abord, les autres et moi, nous n'arrivions pas à regarder Rin et Len dans les yeux. Après ce qu'on avait vu sur la vidéo… On était assez troublés. Déjà, Rin a une sorte de double. Ensuite, Len l'a connait, donc, il l'a déjà rencontré, et si cette rencontre était semblable à ce qu'on a vu, l'image que j'ai de Len risque de changer. Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Je suis sûr que j'aurais réagis pareil si une fille m'avait fait ce genre de flirt, donc, on va dire qu'on peut pardonner à Len ses petits abus.

Puis… le nouveau !

C'est le mec le plus énervant du monde ! Rien que sa tête.

Mais ce qui nous déplait, à Gakupo et à moi, c'est la réaction de Rin. En tant qu'amis, on peut s'inquiéter pour elle, il me semble. Et bien là, on est inquiet. Depuis le primaire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi apeurer. On pouvait, sans aucun doute, certifier que la présence de ce « Dell Honne » ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors, « pas du tout ».

Puis, ce garçon albinos s'est approché de Rin et… il l'a serré dans ses bras devant la classe.

Len n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Ça peut se comprendre. Il serrait les poings et semblait à un cheveu de frapper le nouveau mais il parvint à se retenir.

Rin ne se sentait pas bien. Ça se voyait à vue d'œil, elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Les filles réagissaient comme d'habitudes avec leurs « je vais la tuer », « quelle garce égoïste » ou encore « Len ne lui suffit pas ? Il faut qu'elle tente d'en voler un autre ? ».

Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Avec Len qui voulait tuer Dell, les filles qui voulaient tuer Rin et Rin qui voulait se tuer elle-même, on avait un tableau étrange.

Je sentis que les choses allaient dégénérer alors je tentai de capter l'attention de Meiko. Elle me vit et je lui adressai un regard qui signifiait « arrête ce massacre ». Elle comprit et demanda le silence, à mon plus grand soulagement.

_ A vos places ! dit-elle. Dell ! Tu peux t'asseoir là-bas.

Elle désigna une place qui était, fort heureusement, pas trop près de Rin. Cette dernière en semblait soulagée.

Le cours commença et je peux affirmer avec certitude que l'ambiance de la classe était complétement nulle.

Len P.O.V.

Après les cours de la matinée, vint enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je devais amener Rin à notre coin habituel. Ça lui changera les idées.

_ Rin, appelais-je calmement. Tu viens manger ?

_ J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle.

Dans ses yeux, on pouvait constater que ma proposition était la meilleure nouvelle de sa journée.

_ Rin ! Appela une voix.

Pitié… Pas lui…

Dell arriva et s'assit à côté de Rin.

_ Ça fait tellement longtemps, Rin ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ T-très bien…, répondit-elle en perdant son sourire. Et… Et toi ?

_ Je suis en pleine forme ! Dis-moi… Tu as quelque chose de prévu, là ?

_ Oui, répondis-je à sa place. Nous allons déjeuner.

Il releva la tête et semblait surpris.

_ Et qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Kagamine Len.

_ Kagamine ?

_ Oui. Mais je n'ai pas de lien de parenté avec Rin.

_ Tu sembles proche d'elle, remarqua Dell.

_ C'est normal puisque c'est le cas.

On comprenait tout de suite que je foutais de lui. Eh bien, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce mec m'agace !

_ Donc vous allez déjeuner, répéta Dell…

A tous les coups, il va vouloir s'inviter.

_ Dans ce cas, continua-t-il. Puis-je-vous acc…

_ Dell ! Appela Kaito avec un grand sourire. Alors, comme ça, tu es nouveau ? Tu viens d'où ?

A leurs tours, les élèves de la classe furent embarqués par la bonne humeur du fan de glace et se réunirent autour de Delle pour lui poser des questions. Lui, semblait perdu.

Je savais que Kaito l'avait fait exprès. Je lui adressai un merci de la tête, puis je pris la main de Rin et l'emmena avec moi.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre arbre fétiche.

Je l'aidai à s'asseoir en lui tenant la main car je sentais qu'elle était très fatiguée, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand. Je devais faire de mon mieux pour elle. Surtout après cette série d'agressions organiser par Neru Akita.

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence. J'étais sûr qu'elle en avait besoin, de ce calme.

_ Rin… As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Demandais-je en voyant ma compagne immobile.

Elle semblait réfléchir, toujours avec un regard fatigué.

_ J'ai effectivement un désir égoïste…

_ Je peux le réaliser ?

_ Oui…

_ Je t'écoute.

_ ... Sers-moi dans tes bras.

Elle voulait que je la serre dans mes bras. Ok ! C'est facile, rapide, normal…

…

…

…Elle voulait quoi ?

_ Euh… Je…, tentai-je.

_ S'il-te-plait ! Demanda-t-elle.

Au point où j'en étais… J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses petites épaules et l'amenai sur mon torse.

_ Ça te va comme ça ? Demandai-je.

Elle se tourna face à moi et enfouit la tête dans ma poitrine. Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu ronronner comme un chat.

_ Len…, murmura-t-elle.

L'entendre murmurer mon nom me fit assez plaisir. J'avais l'impression que l'on était un couple. C'était très excitant et très plaisant.

_ Rin…, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Nous ne pouvions pas être plus proches que nous ne l'étions. Je glissai ma main sur sa joue tandis que la sienne se posa doucement sur mes épaules. Et je m'approchai.

A ce moment-là, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que nous faisions.

_ Rin ?

Nous nous stoppâmes et regardâmes qui nous avait interrompus.

Evidemment, c'était Dell Honne.

_ Et ben, alors ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

_ Euh…, commençai-je. Je… Je lui enlevais une poussière dans l'œil qui l'a gênait.

_Oh, je vois, dit-il. Et ça va mieux, ma chère ?

Rin frissonna à ce nom.

_ Dis-moi, Dell, demandai-je en cachant mon énervement au maximum, pourquoi tu appelles Rin comme ça ? D'où vous vous connaissez ?

Rin se renferma plus et semblait vouloir disparaître. Mais Dell sourit et me répondit tout simplement :

_ C'est parce que nous sommes fiancés.

Gakupo P.O.V.

Nous avions décidé de déjeuner ensemble, Kaito, Luka, Miku, Mikuo et moi dans la salle de classe. Rin et Len avaient le droit à un peu d'intimité. Kaito et moi avions fait de notre mieux pour retenir Dell. Enfin… C'est surtout Kaito qui avait assuré. C'est bien d'avoir un mec comme ça dans ses amis.

_ Je le sens mal ce Dell, m'avertit Kaito.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il met mal à l'aise.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Mikuo.

_ Du nouveau, répondis-je. Il semble connaître Rin, il l'appelle « ma beauté » et la met mal à l'aise, ça se voit à sa tête. Et c'est pour ça qu'il énerve Len au plus haut point.

_ J'imagine bien, confia Luka. Je me demande quel lien ils ont, tous les deux.

_ Eh bien…, commença Miku.

Mais elle fut coupée par la brusque ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci été, à coup sûr, cassé.

La personne qui avait défoncé la porte n'était nul autre que Len.

Len ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Criai-je. Tu nous as fait peur !

Il ne m'écouta pas, il… frappa un gros coup de poing dans un bureau, le fendant en deux.

_ L-Len ? Demanda Luka. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Tout le monde se leva. Len continuait de briser tous ce qu'il trouvait. Mikuo protégeait Miku et je fis de même avec Luka.

_ Gakupo ! Mikuo ! Il faut qu'on l'arrête ! Dit Kaito. Les filles ! Sortez !

Elles s'exécutèrent puis nous nous jetions sur Len.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Rugit-il. Foutez-moi la paix ! Je dois me défouler !

_ Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça ! Avertit Mikuo. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_ Ce salaud ! Hurla Len.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Kaito. C'est qui le salaud ?

_ Dell Honne !

_ Calme-toi et dis-nous tout, demandai-je.

Miku et Luka passèrent leur tête par la porte.

_ Ça va mieux ? Demanda Miku.

_ Oui, répondis Mikuo. Venez ! On va savoir pourquoi Len a mis à sac la salle de classe.

_ On t'écoute, dit Luka.

_ Rin… est fiancé à Dell, lâcha rageusement Len.

Je manquai de tomber par terre. Rin ? Fiancée à ce Dell ? C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ?

Maintenant, on comprenait l'énervement de Len. Mais qu'il n'aille pas nous dire qu'il ne ressent rien pour la jeune fille blonde, après ça.

Cette nouvelle nous bouscula un peu et beaucoup de questions se posaient. On discutait, on essayait de comprendre. Puis Miku parla :

_ J'étais au courant, annonça-t-elle.

Len se tourna vite, agrippa les épaules de Miku et la secoua.

_ Tu savais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Pourquoi ?

Mikuo attrapa Len et le tira.

_ Du calme ! Laisse-la tranquille, Len ! Ce n'est pas sur elle qu'il faut passer tes nerfs !

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Au moins, il s'excuse, dit Luka. C'est plutôt positif.

_ Alors, Miku ? Explique-toi, demanda Kaito.

_ Eh bien… C'est un mariage arrangé.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, elle avait choqué tout le monde.

_ Mais c'est injuste pour elle ! Remarqua Luka.

_ C'est vrai, affirma Miku. C'est à cause de ses parents. Comme vous le savez surement, Rin est issue d'une famille très riche et très connue. Et la famille de Dell connait le même destin. Donc, pour unir le pouvoir, la puissance et la richesse des deux familles, les patriarches des deux familles ont conclus un accord, avec l'autorisation de leur femme, qui consiste à marier les deux enfants. En l'occurrence, Rin et Dell.

_ On peut donc affirmer que Rin est seulement victime de son destin, conclut Luka. La pauvre… Comment on peut faire subir ça à une enfant ?

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Miku. A cause de l'état de santé du père de Dell, le mariage est prévu pour cette année.

Depuis le début de la discussion, le visage de Len était assez pâle, mais là… il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la couleur de sa figure. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait avoir cette couleur de peau.

_ Quoi ? Mais elle n'a que 16 ans ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Et elle le vit très mal, poursuivit Miku. Elle en est triste. Elle sait qu'elle se fait manipulée par ses parents et qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. C'est difficile à vivre et elle déteste en parler. Mais quand on en parle, elle prend un regard triste et je déteste la voir triste, donc, j'essaye de ne pas trop m'attarder sur la discussion.

_ Elle déteste en parler… répéta Kaito. Ça me semble logique.

_ Et moi, j'ai mal réagis…, dit Len avec beaucoup de culpabilité dans la voix.

_ Mal réagis ? Mais qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda Luka.

Len se mura dans le silence et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

La vérité, c'est qu'il était parti sans entendre une explication. A ce moment-là, il se sentait un peu… trahis. Comme si Rin n'avait pas eu le courage et la confiance de lui dire. Elle avait bien essayé de lui expliquer mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Et maintenant, il regrettait.

_ Je dois aller la voir, dit Len. Il faut que je la voie maintenant.

Le téléphone de Miku sonna.

_ Allo ?... Rin ? Oui ? Hum… Pourquoi ? Mais… Euh… Bon, d'accord… Comptes sur moi. A plus tard !

Et elle raccrocha.

_ Laisse tomber, Len. Tu ne pourras pas la voir aujourd'hui. Elle est rentrée chez elle pour discuter avec ses parents… et Dell. Elle m'a demandé de récupérer ses affaires.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pour mettre les choses au clair. Je parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'ils vont parler de ce mariage. Tant pis… On la verra demain, conclut Miku.

A voir la tête de Len, cette proposition ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Rin P.O.V.

_ Parce que nous sommes fiancés, avait dit Dell.

Je voulais mourir. Qu'est-ce que Len allait penser de moi, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça doit être parce que je suis gênée. Ou… parce que… j'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille et donc, de le perdre. Je voulais qu'il reste près de moi pour toujours. Et tout tombe à l'eau. Maintenant, il va me prendre pour une salope qui court après l'argent.

Il avait réagis comme je m'y attendais, il était parti après m'avoir fixé intensément avec une douleur sincère dans les yeux. Et ça me fit mal. Mon cœur se serra et j'eus envie de pleurer

_ Len, écoutes. Je vais t'expliquer…

_ Non… C'est bon. J'ai un truc à faire, là.

Je n'avais rien pu faire pour le retenir. Il était allé je-ne-sais-où et je me contentais de le regarder.

_ Rin ? Ça va ? Demanda Dell.

_ Oui… Je suis juste très fatiguée. Le travail et tout ça… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je voulais juste qu'on discute, toi et moi, chérie.

_ S'il te plait… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est gênant.

_ Si tu veux. Je garderai ça pour notre vie privée.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Je voudrais lui dire que je ne veux pas de « notre », je ne veux pas de « nous ». Il n'y en a pas. Je n'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux passer ma vie. En plus, il fume et je déteste ça.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

_ Oui ? Père ? Effectivement, elle est avec moi… Hum…. Oui. Bien sûr… A plus tard.

Il raccrocha et m'adressa un petit sourire.

_ On va pouvoir sécher les cours, ma chère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il y a une réunion avec nos parents… Au sujet de notre mariage.

Je manquai de défaillir. Oh mon dieu ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas !

_ Allons-y ! Dit Dell.

Il me prit le bras et me tira vers une grande voiture noire hors de l'école.

_ Tu devrais appeler une amie pour qu'elle récupère tes affaires à l'école.

Ce que je fis.

Dans un état second.

Pour tout vous dire, je ne me souviens pas de ce que je lui ai dit. Tout allait de mal en pis. L'arrivée de Dell, Len qui était partit sans entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire, la réunion sur ce stupide mariage.

Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais tenir sans craquer.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et nous fûmes accueillis par Teto et Haku qui avaient l'air inquiet.

Puis, dans le salon, je vis mes parents et ceux de Dell. Son père était dans un fauteuil roulant.

_ Bonjour, les enfants, accueilli ma mère avec une réjouissance fausse.

Ma présence devait être le cadet de ses soucis mais celle de Dell avait l'air de l'intéresser plus. Evidemment. Moi, on me hait.

_ Nous allons commencer sans plus tarder, annonça mon père. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, les enfants, vous allez devoir vous marier dans environ six mois.

_ Six mois ? Avions-nous dit, Dell et moi.

Nous avions beau avoir dit la même chose, le ton était différent.

Pour Dell, c'était une nouvelle extraordinaire qui devait lui sauver sa journée. Pour moi, c'était une condamnation à mort.

Je retins mes larmes.

Je n'ai que 16 ans ! Je refuse d'être marier à quelqu'un que je déteste ! Il est faux ! Il est horrible et il me fait peur ! Au secours !

Je continuais d'appeler mentalement de l'aide tandis que les autres commençaient à parler des préparatifs. Ils étaient mêmes en train de choisir la décoration et le thème. Inutile de me demander mon avis, j'aurais proposé le thème de la peine de mort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée bloquer sur place, au centre de la pièce, provoquant les regards inquiets de mes deux seules amies de la pièce, où Dell et les adultes continuaient de parler ensemble dans leur coin, mais je sais que quelqu'un me parla et je dus me concentrer pour savoir qui et pourquoi.

_ Et toi, Rin ? Demandais Dell en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme décoration de la salle de réception ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je reculai. Encore et encore.

_ Rin ? S'enquit-il. Qu'il y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

Pas ce surnom. Pas de mariage. Pas lui !

Je me retournai et courus loin et vite. Je m'enfuis, même si je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux même plus espérer. Je ne savais même pas où je courrais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tellement courus que je me suis assise contre un mur bétonné pour pleurer.

Toute seule.

Dell P.O.V. (vous pouvez cracher sur votre écran).

Rin était partie.

_ Maître Kagamine ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demandai-je. Nous ne devrions pas la poursuivre ?

_ Elle va revenir, me répondit-il. Elle revient toujours.

_ Assurez-vous de la punir comme il se doit, annonça ma mère. Elle est d'une impolitesse.

_ Cela va de soi, assura ma mère. Vous pouvez compter sur nous mais, en attendant, poursuivons la préparation du mariage. Qu'en dis-tu, Dell ?

_ Je suis pour, Maîtresse Kagamine.

Et nous reprîmes notre activité.

Haku P.O.V.

Ces salauds ! Rin était seule dehors, effondrée, et ils ne s'en inquiétaient même pas ! Teto et moi étions obligés de rester là mais notre inquiétude se lisait sur nos visages et nous passions notre temps à nous lancer des regards inquiets.

Ma douce Rin était isolée du monde. Comment pouvait-elle subir ça ?

J'espère qu'elle va bien…

Rin P.O.V.

J'ai peur. J'ai froid. J'en ai marre. Je souffre. Je suis seule. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi. Que pouvais-je faire à part pleurer ? Rien.

Alors, je pleurais. Encore et encore. Je pleurais tant que j'avais une énorme migraine et les yeux qui gonflaient. Mais je continuais de pleurer.

_ Rin !

Oh non ! Ils m'avaient retrouvé. C'était fini pour moi !

_ Rin ! Rin !

Non… Ce n'était pas leurs voix et, en plus, elle sonnait avec inquiétude. C'était… C'était… C'était…

_ … Len ? Pleurai-je. Len ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Les cours sont finis et je m'inquiétais pour toi alors, j'ai voulu passer te voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Je… Je… Rien ! Laisse-moi !

_ Comme si j'allais le faire ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

_ Laisse-moi ! Avais-je redis.

Et je commençai à courir. Et il me poursuivit.

Pourquoi était-il aussi prévenant ? Je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans mes problèmes. C'est pour ça que je lui demande de me laisser.

Mais il me rattrapa.

Len P.O.V.

Rin courut mais je n'allais pas la laisser partir dans cet état. Je l'avais prévenu « je serai toujours à ses côtés ». Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Alors, comme je courrais plus vite qu'elle, je l'ai rattrapé dans un parc. Il faisait nuit, donc, il n'y avait que nous.

Je lui attrapai le bras et la plaquât contre un arbre.

_ Rin ! Maintenant arrête ! Je suis au courant si tu veux tout savoir.

_ Au… Au courant ? Mais… De quoi ?

_ De l'histoire de ta famille. Je m'excuse pour ma réaction à l'école. J'étais chamboulé. Pardonne-moi, Rin. Alors, restons ensemble… Tu as besoin de tes amis.

_ Non ! Je… Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes ! Je… Je ne suis qu'une gêne pour toi et les autres. Laissez-moi tomber… Ça ne me changera pas…

_ C'est hors de question ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !

_ Mais pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à moi ? Oh ! Et puis, non ! Je ne dois pas savoir. Je ne veux pas changer d'avis. Quoique tu fasses.

_ Ok… Je ne dirais rien, annonçais-je. Je vais te faire comprendre pourquoi je tiens à toi autre que par des mots.

_ Quoi ?

J'étais sur de moi. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse chose que j'ai jamais ressentis. Il y eu une explosion de chaleur. Je sentais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. C'était si grand. Si puissant. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et très douces.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle me rendit mon baiser et autorisa l'entrée de ma langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser fut encore plus incroyable. Je n'avais aucun mot pour le décrire.

Je déplaçai mes mains sur ses hanches en soupirant son nom entre deux baisers.

Puis, je baissai son cou et ses épaules.

_ L-Len…

_ Rin…

Je touchai sa cuisse et la collai à ma taille. Elle l'enroula autour de celle-ci et déposait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Plus tard, nous étions essoufflés.

_ Oh… Len… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Mais, d'un autre côté… Je ne regrette pas.

_ C'est tout ce qui importe, lui répondis-je.

Et je déposai un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Malheureusement… Je dois rentrer, dit-elle avec tristesse. On se voit demain, Len…

_ Bien sûr.

Avec un dernier baiser d'au revoir, je la regardais s'en aller.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

C'était ce que pseudo Rin voulait me faire comprendre… Que j'aimais Rin !

Et c'est vraiment le cas. Je l'aime !

* * *

**Salut, salut! Petit message à mes lecteurs: je pars à la campagne pendant une semaine donc, je ne pourrai pas poster mais j'ai tout de même l'intention d'écrire! Je vais en profiter pour prendre un peu d'avavnce sur cette fiction et sur les autres (notemment Karakauri Burst).**

**Et, si j'ai le temps, je commencerais une nouvelle fiction qu'une amie de ce site m'a demandé de faire. C'est sur le thème d'Adolescence. La magnifique chanson~. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'inspirer de la chanson ou des planches de mangas (pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, allez sur le site: . Vous tapez: "Adolescence" dans la barre de recherche et, en cherchant dans les images, vous trouverez des dessins manga (super beau) et le tour est joué. Par ailleurs, sur ce site, il y a également une ou deux planches de dessin manga sur Karakuri Burst!). Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir assommé. **

**Bonne continuation et surtout: Bonne vacances!**

**\\(^o^)/**


	7. Chapter 7 : Invitation foireuse

**Romeo et Cinderella**

**26 pages… Waouh… Je me suis sous-estimée… Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais en écrire autant. Ça me plait beaucoup !**

**Pardon d'avoir mis du temps à l'écrire et à la poster. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

J'étais rentrée toute heureuse de mon escapade de cette soirée. Len et moi avions partagé un baiser ! C'était incroyable ! Je me sentais si bien après cet acte. Ce baiser… ça avait été comme une drogue. J'en revoulais, encore et encore…

En ouvrant la porte de chez moi, je pus constater que ce stupide garçon, que l'on a osé appeler « mon fiancé », était encore là avec ses crétins de parents et avec les miens en prime. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais effacer mon sourire parce que le visage de Len revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Son visage si parfait…

_ Ah ! Te voilà ! Hurla ma mère visiblement énervée.

Ses cheveux blonds brillants…

_ Où croyais-tu aller pauvre sotte ? Hurla la mère de Dell.

Son corps bien entretenu et chevaleresque…

_ Rin, c'était stupide comme comportement, ajouta Dell.

Son cœur aimable et amoureux…

_ Ne t'attends pas à recevoir un traitement de faveur, jeune fille, déclara le père de Dell.

Son esprit serein et son parfum de banane…

_ Alors, Rin ? Demanda mon père. Tu acceptes de subir ta punition sans contester ?

Je me reconcentrai sur la discussion… A moitié… Ou à un quart de concentration, plutôt…

_ Mouiii, roucoulais-je doucement, provoquant un choc à l'unanimité.

C'est vrai que dire « Mouiii », au lieu de « oui, père » pouvait entraîner le doute sur ma santé mentale. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de contester quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste rentrer dans ma chambre et mourir de bonheur…

_ Rin ? S'enquit mon père. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

_ Mouiii…, répondis-je après avoir oublié sa question. Je vais me coucher…

Et je partie sans attendre sa réponse. Ah ! Mais avant de m'en aller, je pouvais au moins sauver mes deux domestiques de l'ennui de cette pièce.

_ Haku… Teto… Venez, vous aussi.

Elles me suivirent docilement et je pouvais sentir le regard interrogateur des adultes et de Dell qui étaient restés dans le salon. Tant pis si on me prend pour une folle. Je suis trop heureuse pour penser à ces gens égoïstes.

Nous rentrâmes dans ma chambre.

_ Alors, Rin-sama ? Demanda Haku. Comment ça s'est passé avec votre cher Len Kagamine ?

Elle a encore deviné juste.

_ On… On s'est embrassés…, avouais-je en rougissant.

_ Sérieux ?! S'excita Teto. Yes! Ça, c'est bien !

Elle fit la danse de la victoire.

_ Calme-toi, Teto ! Ordonna Haku. Tu vas mettre Rin-sama mal à l'aise.

Teto bouda en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mais ça ne va pas arranger les choses, reprit Haku. Puisque tu es déjà fiancée à Dell, il faut expliquer à tes parents que tu refuses le mariage parce que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un.

_ Tu crois que je devrais leurs dires ?

_ Et bien… Si tu ne leurs dit pas et qu'ils le découvrent, ce sera encore pire.

_ Je suis d'accord, annonça Teto. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils s'avouent vaincus et qu'ils comprennent que ton choix est fait.

_ C'est surement vrai, dis-je. Ils doivent comprendre ça. Je vais inviter Len à diner, un soir.

_ Pourquoi pas demain ? Proposa Teto. Le mariage approche alors… mieux vaut le faire le plus tôt possible.

_ Tu as raison, Teto, approuvais-je. Je vais dire à mes parents que je veux leurs présenter quelqu'un qui compte pour moi.

_ Bonne idée, dit Haku. Mais pour l'heure… il faut que vous alliez vous couchez, Rin-sama.

_ Haku… Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rin lorsque nous sommes entre nous.

_ Oui, Rin. Pardon. J'oublie sans cesse. Nous allons te laisser dormir, maintenant. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

_ Merci, Haku, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Puis, je dis bonne nuit à Teto qui me serra fort dans ses bras et me coucha. Demain, j'allais pouvoir voir Len et rester avec lui toute la journée. Mes joues devinrent rouges à l'idée. C'est sûr que cette nuit, j'allais bien dormir.

_Le lendemain, à l'école :_

Len m'avait attendu devant l'entrée plutôt que dans la classe. Il voulait que l'on aille ensemble en classe.

_ Bonjours, _Cinderella_, salua-t-il. As-tu bien dormi ?

_ Oui…, répondis-je timidement. Merci… _Romeo._

Il rigola et me prit la main pour que l'on aille en cours.

_ Il faudra que l'on continu notre chanson, tous les deux, me dit-il.

Ah oui ! Je commençais à l'oublier avec les évènements récents.

_ C'est vrai. Et, au fait, Len…

_ Oui ?

Je lui parlai de la discussion que j'avais eue la veille avec Teto et Haku.

_ Je comprends, dit-il. Elles ont totalement raison. Je viendrais ce soir.

Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser mais quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

Dell…

Comment fait-il pour toujours être là quand il ne faut pas ?

_ Rin ! Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? Tu étais bizarre. On eut dit que tu étais dans ton petit paradis.

_ C'était le cas, répliquais-je. Hier, j'étais au paradis.

Les yeux de Len s'illuminèrent et il sourit.

Qu'il est beau quand il sourit.

_ Tu as prévu quelque chose, ce soir ? Demanda l'albinos.

_ Oui, répondis-je.

Il parut surpris.

_ Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

_ Je vais participer à un très important dîner avec mes parents. C'est un repas de famille.

_ Ah…, dit-il. Je vois. Tant pis.

Et il partit, tout simplement.

_ Il est toujours aussi collant ? Demanda Len.

_ Hélas…, répondis-je.

Ce soir allait être l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie. Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Je m'étais bien habillé pour la soirée, une fois rentré de l'école. Chemise blanche, cravate et veste noirs, chaussures cirés. Je devais être le plus parfait possible.

L'une des servantes de Rin avait prévue de venir me chercher.

J'entendis un coup de klaxon dehors et, après avoir pris un bouquet de fleurs, je me dirigeai hors de ma maison pour y aller. J'ouvris la porte de la voiture et m'installai sur le siège de derrière.

_ Waouh ! Tu es très beau ce soir ! Me félicita une voix.

Je relevai la tête et fit face à une femme aux couettes rouges et aux yeux semblables.

_ Vous…

_ Je suis effectivement la magnifique Teto ! Servante ultra perverse de mademoiselle Rin !

_ … Euh… Et moi, je suis Len.

Elle m'observa intensément en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? Finis-je par demander.

_ Hum ? Oh, rien ! Je me demandais combien de temps il restait avant que tu ne perdes ta virginité avec celle de Rin-sama.

Ma bouche chuta et la voiture démarra. Par l'enfer, que raconte-t-elle ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ As-tu une position sexuelle préféré ?

_ Pardon ? Mais pas du tout !

_ Je vois… Que connais-tu de l'anatomie humaine des femmes ?

_ Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?!

_ Au cas où ça se passerait mal ce soir, il faudra que tu ailles la voir en secret pour la consoler. Et, à ce moment-là… L'émotion pourrait vous envahir et vous amener à faire… des choses…

Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge.

_ Je… Euh…

_ Puisque tu m'as l'air sympa, je vais te livrer un petit secret sur Rin-sama… Son principal point sensible est situé derrière l'oreille. Je me suis souvent amusé à souffler à cet endroit alors imagine sa réaction si tu la lèche là…

J'imagine très bien… Ola ! Je ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu ou elle va réussir à me faire dire des trucs que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de dire en temps normal !

_ D'ailleurs, Len-sama, continua-t-elle. Vous pouvez accéder à sa chambre grâce aux plantes grimpantes en dessous de sa fenêtre. C'est la seule fenêtre côté ouest qui en possède.

Plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense propriété des parents de Rin.

Teto me conduit à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Tapis soyeux, meubles luxueux, statue de valeurs… Je ne savais pas où poser mes yeux. Et tout semblait briller.

_ Len ! Appela une voix que je connaissais bien.

_ Rin ! Répondis-je.

Ma petite amie était vêtue d'une robe rose avec, sur sa tête, son habituel ruban blanc.

Elle courut vers moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser. Un bruit parvint à mes oreilles et, en tournant la tête, je vis que Teto nous photographiait. Depuis quand a-t-elle cet appareil photo avec elle ?

_ Teto ! S'offusqua Rin. Veux-tu bien arrêter !

_ Hi ! Hi ! Désolée ! Rigola l'intéressée.

_ Teto fait encore n'importe quoi ? Demanda une autre voix féminine de derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir une grande femme bien développée de la poitrine avec des yeux rouges et des cheveux argentés. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un.

_ Ce n'est rien, Haku, annonça Rin en souriant. Laisses-moi te présenter Len. Len, voici Haku. Ma femme de chambre.

_ En-Enchanté, dis-je en m'inclinant.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle. Rin-sama… Vos parents sont déjà là…

Les mines des trois filles s'étaient renfermées. Apparemment, toutes craignaient la réaction des parents mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix…

Teto et Haku nous on escorter jusque dans le salon où se tenaient deux adultes très élégants… Les parents de Rin.

_ Bon-bonsoir, père… Bonsoir, mère, salua Rin. Ce soir… Je veux vous parler de cette histoire de mariage arrangé…

Le père de Rin pivota sa tête, signe qu'il était intéressé par la discussion.

_ Je… Je ne veux pas me marier avec Dell ! Dit-elle, faisant écarquiller les yeux de ses parents. Je… suis… Je suis amoureuse de Len, ici présent !

Les parents furent statufiés par cette déclaration, puis le père se leva de son siège, suivit de près par sa femme, et il me contempla… Longuement…

_ Bonsoir, tentais-je en souriant.

Je voulais tendre les fleurs à la mère de Rin mais un choc sur mon visage me coupa la parole et m'envoya sur le sol.

Le père de Rin m'avait giflé. Il écrasait rageusement les fleurs sur le sol.

Rin, quant à elle, fut choquée et j'aperçus des larmes dans ses yeux qui coulèrent en cascade quelques secondes plus tard. Elle tomba à genoux près de moi et me serra dans ses bras en pleurant. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa tête et la serra aussi.

Je n'avais pas réussi à faire bonne impression devant le père de la fille que j'aime…

Pardonnes-moi, Rin.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Je ne pouvais pas calmer mes larmes. A cause de moi, Len avait été frappé par mon père.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon père refuse-t-il mon bonheur ?

Len me serrait aussi dans ses bras, mais une main attrapa mon bras et me tira violemment.

_ Ahh ! Criais-je. Len !

_ Attendez, monsieur ! Implora mon amant. Laissez-là, s'il-vous-plait.

Mon père ne l'écouta pas et me tira vers lui. Ma mère ne réagissait pas, elle était complétement soumise à mon père. Sa décision était irrévocable.

_ Rin !

_ Len !

Et mon père envoya Len à la porte en le poussant. La porte se referma sur lui et je ne le vis plus.

_ Rin-sama ! S'enquirent mes deux amies. Allez-vous bien ?

_ Silence ! Ordonna mon père. Comment as-tu osé ?! Refuser le mariage avec Dell pour te cramponné à… à ce moins-que-rien !

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il me disait. Mes yeux restaient bloqués sur la porte. Comme si j'espérais qu'elle se rouvre et que Len revienne pour me serrer dans ses bras, pour me réconforter, me dire des mots doux…

Je fus obligé d'écouter quand mon père me donna une claque violente sur la joue.

_ Tu es puni ! Hurla-t-il. Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus de la soirée ! Je déciderais de ton sort un autre jour ! Vous deux ! Dit-il en désignant Teto et Haku. Emmenez-là dans ses appartements et veillez à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas !

_ Oui, monsieur, acceptèrent mes deux servantes.

Elles m'attrapèrent doucement les bras et me tirèrent dans les escaliers. En longeant un couloir, nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre.

Haku me soutint pour que je ne m'écroule pas. Elle m'assit sur mon lit avec délicatesse.

_ Pardonnes-nous, s'excusa Haku. C'est Teto et moi qui t'avions conseillé d'en parlez à tes parents.

_ Non…, répondis-je… Ce n'est pas votre faute…

Et j'éclatais en sanglot dans leurs bras.

Len… Je veux te voir… Len !

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma fenêtre.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Après être sortis de la maison, je m'étais souvenu des indications de Teto : « D'ailleurs, Len-sama, vous pouvez accéder à sa chambre grâce aux plantes grimpantes en dessous de sa fenêtre. C'est la seule fenêtre côté ouest qui en possède. »

J'étais bien décidé à aller voir Rin. Elle devait être dévastée après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Je constatai avec joie que Teto avait raison… il y avait des plantes grimpante sous le balcon de Rin. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je montai, difficilement, jusqu'à la fenêtre, situer deux mètres derrière le balcon. Rin avait une grande terrasse derrière la baie vitrée de sa chambre. J'y marchai et arrivai devant la fenêtre. Derrière, je pouvais voir une petite silhouette trembler dans les bras de deux autres personnes, dont l'une, plus grande.

C'était Rin qui pleurait dans les bras de ses deux domestiques.

La voir ainsi me fit un pincement au cœur et je toquais à la baie.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminés lorsqu'elle me vit. Rin se hâta vers moi. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et éclata en sanglot dans mes bras. Je la serra fort et lui murmurai des mots apaisants.

Teto et Haku prirent congé pour nous laisser seuls.

_ Len… Je suis si désolée…, se lamenta-t-elle. C'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dut te proposer de venir…

_ Je n'étais pas obligé d'accepter, lui répondis-je. Tu n'y aies pour rien. De toute façon, ils l'auraient su un jour. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, me montrant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Je les essuyais avec mon doigt.

Après cela, nous nous étions embrassés pendant au moins une demi-heure.

_ Len…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu reviendras demain soir ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Après cette réponse, elle replongea sur mes lèvres.

Vu qu'il était tard, je dus rentrer chez moi. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de repos après cette soirée mouvementée. Je lui donnai donc un baiser d'au revoir avant de descendre par la fenêtre.

Je reverrais Rin demain à l'école.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_Le lendemain :_

J'avais réussi à éviter mes parents durant le petit déjeuner. Inutile de me forcer à voir leur tête d'imbécile. Rien que de savoir que je logeai dans leur maison, j'en avais des nausées.

Haku m'emmena à l'école. Je la remerciai et pénétra dans l'immense cour.

Sur le chemin qui allait de la cour à l'entrée, une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Len et son magnifique sourire.

Je vis un groupe de fille, au loin, qui semblaient se moquer de moi en rigolant. Encore une marque de jalousie. Len les remarqua et vit qu'elles me gênaient donc, il me prit par les épaules et planta un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

La réaction des filles était tellement drôle que j'aurais bien aimé les prendre en photos à ce moment-là pour l'accrocher dans ma chambre. Leurs bouches chutèrent en même temps que leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une des filles laissa tomber ses livres et une autre mit ses lunettes comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Après ça, Len prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la salle de classe.

A notre entrée, je sentis les yeux de tous les élèves rivés sur nos mains entrelacées.

Apparemment Dell n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. Ouf !

Len m'escorta jusqu'à mon bureau et tira mon siège pour me permettre de m'asseoir. Les discussions reprirent mais avec une pointe d'incompréhension et de jalousie de la part de la gente féminine.

Kaito arriva vers nous suivit de près par Gakupo. Ils avaient toujours l'air un peu gênés en nous voyant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à la fin ?!

_ A-Alors, commença Kaito, ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous…

_ Oui, confirma Len. Mais parlez-nous plutôt de vous. Ça fait un moment que ça me turlupine… Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous et les deux filles, à toujours détourner le regard quand on se croise ?

_ Il n'y a rien du tout ! Se défendis Gakupo. Vraiment rien ! D'ailleurs, la prof est là, donc…on… on va retourner s'asseoir. A plus !

…

…

_ Rin…

_ Oui ?

_ Il va vraiment falloir que l'on se branche sur ce problème.

_ J'allais te le proposer.

Meiko-sensei entra dans la classe pour faire son cours.

J'étais plus concentrer sur Len que sur les théorèmes, aujourd'hui. Je savais que notre histoire d'amour était compromise à cause de mes parents mais je voulais à tout prix rester avec lui. C'était l'homme de ma vie.

Je le fixais avec attention, en prenant soin de ne louper aucun détaille de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés…, j'aimerais aller les toucher et sentir leur parfum. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur son livre mais, au bout d'un certain temps, il dût se sentir observer car il leva les yeux vers moi. Et il sourit.

Boom ! Boom !

Boom ! Boom !

Je rougis devant cet étincelant sourire puis, je me décidai (enfin) à suivre le cours.

Mais je pensais toujours au garçon de mes rêves assis quelques rangs plus loin.

Plus tard, nous partions nous changer dans les vestiaires pour le cours de sport. Avec Meiko-sensei. Elle assurait plusieurs cours de nos classes comme les mathématiques, le français, l'anglais et le sport.

Ceci étant fait, nous dûmes allez faire de l'athlétisme tous ensemble, sur un terrain situé hors de l'école.

Len et moi marchions côte à côte, à la fin du rang.

_ Alors, Cinderella ? Pourquoi me fixais-tu en classe ?

_ Parce que tu es beau, répondis-je en rougissant. A chaque fois que je te vois, tu sembles rayonner de plus en plus.

_ Ça doit être parce que tu es là. Ta simple présence me rend heureux.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, les joues tintées de rouge.

Tout en marchant, je l'embrassai. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma hanche pour m'approcher de lui.

Je voulais qu'il en fasse plus, aujourd'hui. J'attrapai donc sa main et la descendis sur mes fesses, toujours discrètement, sans que les autres nous voient. Heureusement que le chemin que nous empruntions était rarement utiliser par les gens. Nous étions seuls, de ce fait.

Je le sentis rougir puis reprendre ses esprits. Il interrompit le baiser et me donna un de ses fameux sourires arrogant avant de mettre sa main sous mon short de sport. Je lâchai un « Nnn » avant de mordre mon poing. Pas de bruit, surtout pas de bruit.

Len se mit derrière moi et glissa sa main à l'avant de mon short… Il eut à peine touché mon endroit intime qu'il retira sa main et porta sa bouche à mon oreille pour me murmurer :

_ Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Nous sommes arrivés.

En effet, le stade était à porter de vue. Ça m'attristait de devoir arrêter ce moment intense avec Len mais bon… on y peut rien.

Nous nous rassemblions devant le début de la piste où la prof nous donna ses consignes. Il fallait faire un tour d'échauffement autour du stade, qui était vraiment énorme !

Nous commencions à courir. Je n'étais, hélas, pas très rapide. La course à pied et moi sommes assez ennemis.

Cependant, il y avait un groupe de fille derrière moi, ainsi que Len qui me regardait d'un œil inquiet.

Nous étions presque arrivés mais le groupe de fille se décida à me doubler. Pendant cette action, l'une me fit un croche-pied et je m'étalai sur le sol poussiéreux. Les filles arrivèrent à l'arrivée en gloussant comme des poules.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. C'était, évidemment, mon petit ami.

_ Rin ! Ça va ? Tu es blessée ?

_ Juste des éraflures au genou, répondis-je en fixant mes agresseurs qui me tiraient la langue.

_ Si j'attrape ces filles, je les étrangle ! Rugit Len. Viens, Rin. On va soigner ta plaie.

Je me relevai… pour retomber aussitôt. Bon, d'accord… Ce ne sont peut-être pas de simples éraflures…

_ Rin !

Len m'empêcha de m'aplatir sur le sol en me tenant par le dos.

Il semblait réfléchir puis, contre toutes attentes, il me souleva comme un prince soulève sa princesse, en mettant un bras sous mon dos, l'autre dans le creux de mes genoux. J'avais l'impression qu'on était mariés.

Un blush rouge couvrit mes joues.

Et un sentiment de jalousie couvrit le groupe de filles.

Bien fait pour elles ! Ces garces !

Len me ramena près de Meiko-sensei.

_ Je vais l'emmener à l'école pour que l'infirmière la soigne, dit-il. Elle n'arrive plus à tenir debout.

Meiko-sensei hocha la tête pour nous donner la permission.

Len et moi allions rentrer seuls ? Dans une infirmerie souvent déserte ?

… Miam!

* * *

Len P.O.V.

J'avais emmené Rin dans l'infirmerie, qui était dénuée de toute forme de vie. A croire que l'infirmière n'a jamais existé…

Je déposai ma bien-aimée sur le lit, avec délicatesse. Puis, j'allai chercher du désinfectant et un pansement pour la soigner.

J'appliquai le produit sur son genou blessé. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_ Pardon, Rin !

_ Ce… Ce n'est rien, Len… Nnn…

Les quelques gémissements qu'elle poussait finirent plus par m'exciter que par me rendre inquiet.

Je m'agenouillai sur elle pour l'embrasser.

(A partir de ce moment-là, si vous êtes une âme sensible… arrêtez de lire !).

_ Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Souris-je.

Elle rougit puis gémit quand je mis ma main sur son entrejambe.

_ Je me permets de continuer ce que j'ai commencé, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je passai ma main par-dessous sa culotte pour sentir le contact entre sa peau et la mienne. C'était chaud… Je permis à un de mes doigts de rentrer à l'intérieur.

_ Gnyah ! Gémit Rin. Len !...

J'entrai un deuxième doigt. Rin positionna ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Je retirai et rentrai mes doigts au fur et à mesure. Ses gémissements devinrent plus rapides et sa féminité se mouilla.

_ Anh… Len !

…

…

Elle a jouis… Grâce à moi… En gémissant mon nom…

Je contemplais mon trophée avec fierté et gourmandise. Ma langue lécha ma main. Humm… Si délicieuse…

Un filet de salive coulait de sa bouche tandis que son corps tremblait.

_ Tout va bien, Cinderella ? Demandais-je.

_ … Oui…, haleta-t-elle.

Elle se releva et me fit basculer sur le dos. Maintenant, ce fut elle qui était à califourchon sur moi.

_ Rin ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Ahh… !

Je pouvais sentir sa main dans mon pantalon, elle caressait ma chose avec envie. Wow! Rin devient très chaude en ce moment !

Son corps descendit vers le bas du mien et je sentais ses lèvres embrasser ma chose. Puis, ce fut sa langue qui prit le relais.

_ Gwwwah…, gémis-je. Ohhh… Rin…

Elle mit mon « arbre » dans sa bouche et pompa. Je gémis sous le plaisir qu'elle me procurait.

Cela dura quelques temps avant que je n'éjacule dans sa bouche.

_ Rin ! Ahhhh…

Elle avala ma semence puis, se coucha près de moi.

_ Je t'aime, Len…

_ Moi aussi, Rin.

La cloche retentit, signifiant que le cours de sport était fini et que nous allions devoir rentrer en cour…

Ennuyant…

* * *

Dell P.O.V. (il y avait longtemps…)

Aujourd'hui, j'avais dû rester chez moi pour réorganiser toute la paperasse qui traînait sur mon bureau. Un travail fastidieux. Bah… Je chargerais Rin de s'en occuper lorsque nous serons mariés.

Je pris une autre bouffée de cigarette. Il n'y a que ça qui me détend.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

_ Entrez ! Dis-je.

Le père et la mère de Rin entrèrent dans mon bureau.

_ Ah ! Bonjour, Maître Kagamine. Bonjour, Maîtresse Kagamine. Vous êtes très en beauté, aujourd'hui.

_ Oh ! Merci, annonça la femme.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Demandais-je.

_ Rin a un petit ami, annonça le grand homme.

Je me figeai.

Rin a un quoi ?

_ Pardon ? Demandais-je. Vous pouvez répéter ?

_ Len Kagamine et elle sont ensemble. Il nous l'on annoncer lors de notre dîner d'affaire. J'ai réussi à congédier le garçon de chez moi et à enfermer Rin dans sa chambre mais, le seul problème, c'est qu'ils peuvent se voir à l'école. Alors… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lâcher Rin d'une semelle. Je refuse qu'elle s'amourache d'un bon à rien alors qu'elle t'est déjà fiancée.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondis-je. Je ferai tout pour les séparer.

_ Très bien, conclut-il. Nous allons te laisser, à présent. Bonne journée, Dell.

_ Vous aussi.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

Je frappais violemment mon poing sur le bureau. Ce Len Kagamine essaye de me voler ma femme ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Tiens-toi prêt, Len !

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_Le soir :_

Len était venu me voir dans ma chambre vers 23h30.

Il avait remarqué à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Il faut dire que nous avions fait des choses assez méchantes, aujourd'hui… Nous n'étions pas allé au bout et j'étais, tout de même crevée. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand on le fera ?

Oui, j'ai déjà prévu l'éventualité que l'on couche ensemble. Je suis sûre à 100% que je vais perdre ma virginité à 16 ans. Reste à savoir « quand exactement ». Pas ce soir parce que je suis morte. Et je ne me sens pas encore vraiment prête.

Alors, Len est venu dans mon lit pour que je m'endorme près de lui. J'ignorais que ça faisait autant de bien d'être couché contre une poitrine chaude. Et il m'embrassait, me disais des mots doux… Il m'a même chanté une berceuse.

J'aime Len. Et je ne laisserais pas mes parents, ni Dell me le prendre.

_Le lendemain :_

J'étais en classe avec Len, Kaito et Gakupo (qui réagissaient toujours en rougissant). Len et moi essayons de savoir ce qu'ils avaient mais ils ne disaient rien.

Je sentais que Len avait envie de les frapper. Moi aussi, je dois avouer que je veux leurs coller des baffes.

Len s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose aux deux garçons mais il se stoppa quand il vit une main se poser sur mes hanches. Moi, j'étais livide. Il n'y a qu'une personne capable de ça, ici…

_ Dell…, murmurais-je.

_ Salut, Rin chérie. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

_ … Euh… Bien…

« Ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives », avais-je envie de dire.

_ J'ai dû te manquer, hier, continua-t-il. Pardonnes-moi. J'avais des papiers à remplir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Len.

_ …Des papiers sur notre mariage, ajouta-t-il, faisant hoqueter la classe.

J'allais me faire encore plus détester des autres, maintenant… Super…

Len avait quelques envies de meurtres, en ce moment. Je le sentais.

Bon… J'avoue que si Len a besoin d'un coup de main pour tuer Dell… Je veux bien me porter volontaire !

_ Dell, implorais-je, lâches-moi, s'il-te-plait.

_ Impossible. J'ai promis à ton père de rester collé à toi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il a quoi ?

Oh non ! Encore des problèmes !

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est inacceptable, Rin, que tu sortes avec un garçon alors que nous sommes fiancés ! Alors, à partir de maintenant, tu resteras avec moi, tout le temps. Si tu essayes de me fausser compagnie… Je devrais en parler à tes parents…

Il me faisait du chantage ! En public, en plus !

J'avais envie de pleurer. Il allait me séparer de Len.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il était pâle comme s'il s'était roulé dans la farine. Il me regardait avec des yeux tristes. Je devais en faire autant puisque tout le monde ce tut. Pour la première fois… Je crois bien que les autres comprenaient ma peine.

_ Mais c'est injuste pour elle ! Se révolta Gakupo. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas choisir ?

_Parce qu'elle est née dans la famille Kagamine, répondit Dell. Son destin était décidé avant qu'elle ne naisse. Tout est décidé. Nous devons nous marier, elle doit enfanter un garçon de moi pour qu'il prenne la succession de nos entreprises…

Il eut à peine finit cette phrase que Len le prit par le col de la chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur. Leurs visages étaient proches. Celui de Len était dans une rage sans nom et Dell avait presque l'air neutre. Il fronçait juste les sourcils.

_ Salaud ! Comment peux-tu décider de sa vie, comme ça ?! Hurla Len.

_ Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit le jeune albinos. C'est ses parents qui ont tout décidé.

_ Et tu ferais quoi si Rin avait une fille et non pas un garçon ?

_ Je la ferais avorter et on recommencera, commenta Dell comme si c'était évident.

J'eus un hoquet d'horreur. Avorter… C'est ça le destin qui m'attend ? Je risque, soit de perdre une fille (ou plusieurs), soit de condamné mon fils à ce genre de vie ? Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Dell… Tu n'as donc pas de sentiments ?

Je ne fus pas la seule à réagir.

La classe fut choquée. Eux aussi comprenaient la gravité de la situation. Les filles, même si elles ne m'appréciaient pas, étaient aussi des femmes. Elles avaient aussi l'instinct maternel. Et pour une femme, perdre son enfant est une chose abominable. Même les garçons comprenaient la situation. Len, quand à lui, il avait frappé Dell au visage.

_ Len ! Criais-je.

Trop tard. Dell se faisait massacrer à coups de poings par mon petit ami, plus énervé que jamais.

Kaito me prit par les épaules pour m'éloigner, histoire d'éviter un dommage collatérale.

Kaito essayait de résonner Len mais il finit parterre avec un bleu sur le joue.

Heureusement, Meiko-sensei entra pour les séparer à coup de poing sur la tête. Ils avaient une grosse bosse sur la tête, tous les deux. Même Dell qui n'avait rien fait de mal à Len (physiquement). Bien fait pour lui !

_ Vous êtes malades ?! Hurla Meiko-sensei. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

_ C'est Len qui s'est jeté sur moi, se défendis l'albinos. Tout le monde peut le confirmer !

Personne ne confirma. Aucun élève de la classe ne voulait causer du tort à Len. Ils comprenaient bien pourquoi il avait fait ça. Je les remerciais mentalement.

_ Mais répondez ! Ordonna Dell.

Il y eut un long silence.

Meiko-sensei se tourna vers Len.

_ Est-ce que c'est bien toi qui a commencé ?

_ … Oui, répondit Len en baissant la tête.

Meiko-sensei jeta un regard à Kaito qui semblait signifier « tu as intérêt à m'expliquer plus tard ». Il hocha la tête.

_ Len…, continua Meiko-sensei. Je vais devoir te virer de cours pour te punir de ton comportement.

_ Oui, madame, confirma Len.

_ Rentre chez toi, conseilla notre professeur. Quand à toi, Dell. Même si tu n'as pas commencé, tu as comme même frappé Len. Alors, je dois te virer aussi.

Meiko vit le regard soulager de Kaito et compris qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui ravissait tout le monde.

Dell sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Len prit ses affaires et me jeta un dernier regard avant de s'en aller.

Il avait des bleus sur son magnifique visage. A cause de moi.

Je m'autorisai à pleurer quand ils furent tous les deux partis. Meiko se hâta de me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à par mes pleurs incontrôlés.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

J'étais rentré rageusement chez moi. La gardienne de l'immeuble vit mon énervement. C'était une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux de la couleur de l'océan. Elle se conduit toujours comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eu et son nom, aussi bizarre soit-il, est Sweet Ann.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Len ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je me suis fait virer…, murmurais-je.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Bagarre, me contentais-je de répondre.

_ Toi ? Te bagarrer ? Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_ Un salaud qui causait du tort à ma petite amie, dis-je, énervé.

_ Petite amie ? Répéta-t-elle. Tu as une petite amie ?

_ Oui…

_ Je vois… Je comprends que tu te sois énervé mais c'est très mal de se battre, Len. J'espère que tu feras attention, à l'avenir.

_ Oui…

Et je rentrai dans mon petit appartement.

J'allais devoir parler à Rin, ce soir.

_Le soir :_

Je pris le même chemin que d'habitude pour aller au balcon de Rin.

Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit, sur la couverture, la tête dans l'oreiller. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait laissé la baie vitrée de son balcon ouverte. Je me permis donc de rentrer et d'aller près d'elle.

_ Rin, murmurais-je.

Elle releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux remplis de larmes. Mon cœur se serra.

_ Rin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ … Idiot…

_ Hein ?

_ Tu es un idiot !

_ Ne crie pas comme ça, voyons. Et si tes parents nous entendent ?

_ J'en doute. Ils sont en dîner d'affaire pour la soirée et ils vont rentrer vers quatre heures et demie du matin !

_ Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas à me crier dessus.

_ Si ! Parce que tu es un idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Dell pourrait te briser comme une brindille avec tout le pouvoir et l'autorité qu'il a !

_ Je m'en fiche ! Il t'a fait du mal ! Il devait payer !

_ Mais tu as été viré !

_ Mais, Rin…

Elle me tourna le dos pour me dire qu'elle était énervée.

_ Rin… S'il-te-plait… Pardonnes-moi…

Elle ne bougea pas. Bon… Reste plus qu'une seule solution.

Je léchai sa nuque.

_ Ahh ! Mais… Ah !

Je touchai son ventre en la serrant contre moi. Avec mon autre main, je remontais son visage vers le haut en lu montant le menton. J'avais ses oreilles devant moi. Hum… J'allais pouvoir utiliser cette information que Teto m'avait donnée. Je léchai son oreille.

_ Kyaaaah ! Gémit-elle. Anh… L-L-Len…

_ Alors… ? Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle tomba en avant, avec moi sur elle. Elle me tournait encore le dos.

_ Nnn…, répondit-elle.

_ Je vois que tu as la tête dure… Bon ! Dans ce cas…

Je m'allongeai bien sur elle, continuant de lécher son cou et mettent une main sur le côté de sa cuisse.

_ Rin… Si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je vais continuer.

_ Ahh… L-Len… Huh… Ne dis pas ça… Sinon, je ne vais jamais te pardonner…

Humm… Donc, elle veut que je continu… Pas de problème.

Je glissais ma main sous son T-shirt et touchai sa poitrine.

_ Ahh !

Elle mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris.

_ Non, Rin… Ne cache pas ta voix, demandais-je. Je veux continuer à t'entendre gémir mon nom.

Elle lâcha l'oreiller et je léchai son oreille, encore une fois.

_ L-Len !

Je retirai ma main de sous son T-shirt et lui embrassai la tête.

_ On dit que c'est tout pour ce soir… Cinderella.

* * *

**Vous n'avez même pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le finir, ce chapitre. Je n'en voyais pas le bout (=o='').**

**Pour les petits moments pervers… Sachez que j'écrivais la fin du chapitre 10 de Karakuri Burst en même temps… Donc… Vous comprenez pourquoi c'est pervers ! ^^''**

**Enfin… Je vais pouvoir commencer le chapitre 8 ! (espoir~)**

**Mais là, je veux faire une pause dans mes fictions pendant une heure ou deux… Donc, pour ne pas m'ennuyer, je vais écrire des conneries :**

**En France, il y a un proverbe qui dit ****« Avec des ''si'', on mettrait Paris en bouteille**** ».**

**Eh bien, c'est vrai !**

**Si on pouvait rapetisser les parisiens. Si on pouvait trouver une bouteille de la forme de la ville et si on pouvait rétrécir les bâtiments et les monuments tels que la tour Eiffel et la tour de Montparnasse pour qu'elles y rentrent. Et si on pouvait mettre de la nourriture et de l'eau pour toujours dans cette bouteille pour que les gens ne meurent pas… Alors oui ! On mettrait Paris en bouteille !**

**Voilà le texte inutile du jour !**

**Il y a aussi l'expression : ****tourner autour du pot****. La phrase signifie : prendre beaucoup de détour pour dire quelque chose, ne pas aller droit au but.**

**Comment le mec qui a inventé ça, a pu en arriver là ?!**

**Il a comparé un mec qui parle pour rien dire avec un pauvre pot. Comment il a fait le lien ?!**

**Mec qui a inventé l'expression : /pense/ Ahhhh… Je m'ennuie. Oh ! Un mec qui n'ose pas avouer à sa femme qu'il l'a trompé… Il en met du temps pour lui dire… Oh… Un pot de fleur… Je sais ! Je faire créer une expression là-dessus ! Elle s'appellera… Tourner autour du pot !**

… **(_ _'')**

**On a quoi d'autre comme expression ?...**

**Ah oui !**

**« ****Avoir la tête dans les nuages**** ».**

**Cette expression est trop philosophique !**

**Cette expression veut dire qu'on rêve, qu'on n'est pas attentif, qu'on n'écoute pas…**

**Mais… peut-être que pour trouver cette expression, le créateur s'est dit :**

**« Cette personne à qui je parle ne m'écoute pas. On dirait qu'il dort debout. C'est peut-être ça ! Il est pris dans le monde des songes. Le réel n'a plus de sens à ses yeux. Il vit ailleurs. Son esprit est temporairement partit. Il est surement partit voir Dieu… dans le ciel ! Avec les nuages et les anges qui purifient son esprit ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Il a la tête dans les nuages ! Du moins, son esprit… ».**

…

…**Mouais…**

**Il y a aussi l'expression ****: la nuit, tous les chats sont gris****. Ça signifie que tous se ressemblent.**

**Là aussi ! Comment tu peux confondre un petit matou tout mignon avec des humains ? Et je tiens à dire que personne ne se ressemble ! La nuit comme le jour !**

**Et les chats ne sont pas tous gris la nuit ! Un chat blanc reste blanc ! Un chat noir reste noir ! A moins qu'on ne les peigne à la peinture…**

**Mais qui va peindre un chat ?**

…

…

**Je suis en train de me prendre la tête toute seule…**

**Ça doit être le célibat.**

…

…

**Et maintenant je parle comme une vieille !**

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**Je crois que je vais vite taper le chapitre 8 de Romeo et Cinderella avant de dire n'importe quoi…**


	8. Chapter 8 : Je souffre mais je t'aime

**Romeo et Cinderella**

**Ca y est! Enfin posté! TTwTT**

**Alleluia! Alleluia! Alleluia! Allelo... /PAN/**

**Mais merde! C'est qui le salaud qui passe son temps à me tirer dessus?! Je commence à avoir ma claque!**

**Tireur: C'est moi.**

**Auteure: T'es qui?! O.o**

**Tireur: Un tireur dont la mission est de te tuer quand tu deviens trop folle.**

**Auteur: ... Ah ouais... Bon, bah... Bonne lecture~! /PAN/**

**XP**

**Auteur: Mais j'ai rien fais, ******!**

**/PAN/**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Rin P.O.V.

Mon réveil sonna, m'obligeant à me réveiller. Je touchais les draps à côtés de moi. Evidemment, Len n'était plus là, mais il y avait encore son parfum de banane. Je me jetai sur cette exquise odeur et inhalai profondément l'oreiller. Mon entre-jambe était encore un peu mouillé à cause de l'excitation d'hier. Je vais devoir prendre une bonne douche pour effacer ça et Haku va devoir laver les traces de baves sur mon oreiller.

Je suis allée dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. Une fois habillée, je suis descendu manger.

Pour le petit déjeuner, au lieu d'avoir mon père qui m'ignore, j'ai eu mon père qui me lance des regards noirs. Alléluia ! J'aime ma vie !

J'évitais de regarder mes parents et mangeais rapidement.

Après cela, je sortis de chez moi pour aller à l'école. Hélas, une insupportable tête argenté aux yeux rouges et qui puait la cigarette m'attendait dehors.

_ Dell… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je avec un ton blasé.

_ Je t'accompagne à l'école, ma douce.

Je levai mes yeux au ciel en soufflant. Mon Dieu, qu'il est chiant…

Pendant le chemin, il me parla de sujets totalement inintéressants que je n'écoutais pas.

L'arrivée au lycée fut une libération. Je se précipitai dans les couloirs en simulant une « envie pressante » et courut loin. Mais, en tournant d'un couloir à un autre, une main attrapa mon poignet avant que je n'arrive dans les toilettes et me tira derrière un mur, dans l'ombre.

Je se retournai, inquiète, et mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

_ Len !

Je fonçais sur ses lèvres et il me rendit mon baiser avec passion.

_ J'avais très envie de te voir, m'avoua-t-il. Rin…

Je l'embrassais tendrement. Moi aussi j'avais envie de le voir. Depuis la matinée, il remplissait mes pensées. Hélas, je ne pus pas en profiter trop longtemps car la cloche qui annonçait le début des cours nous coupa. Je dus me séparer de lui, avec regret…

Arrivée en classe, Dell m'aborda et continua le sujet de conversation qu'il avait commencé sur le chemin. Lorsque Len rentra dans la classe, ses beaux yeux attrapèrent les miens. Son regard signifiait clairement qu'il me voulait à ses côtés et qu'il se retenait de frapper à nouveau l'autre idiot.

Dell se retourna pour faire face à Len et il lui donna un sourire remplit d'arrogance qui ne pouvais signifier qu'une chose : « elle est à moi ! Nah nah nèreuh ! ». Len se contracta et une veine palpa sur son front à cause de son énervement. Moi aussi, il m'énerve, ce riche arrogant.

J'attrapais le regard de Len, le forçant à se concentrer sur moi. Ça pourrait lui faire oublier son énervement.

Il me contempla comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu… S'arrêtant sur le moindre détail de mon corps. Lui, était face à mon bureau, mais si loin de moi… C'était le seul à être de ce côté-là de la classe, les autres étaient derrière nous. Derrière nous ? Len est seul devant ? Dell est retourné ?... J'ai une idée. C'est très gênant mais… Ça va surement faire plaisir à Len.

J'écartais discrètement les jambes de façon à ce que Len soit le seul à voir vu l'angle où il était. En parlant de lui, il écarquillait les yeux et rougit un peu. Il est craquant~… Bon… J'arrête, histoire de pas l'exciter pour le début des cours.

Meiko-sensei entra dans la salle de classe avec Kaito. Ils discutaient ensemble et semblaient bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'elle constata l'ambiance entre Len et Dell, elle poussa un long soupir.

_ A vos places, annonça-t-elle. Nous allons commencer le cours.

A mon grand soulagement, l'albinos partit s'asseoir loin de moi. Enfin débarrassée de ce lourdaud.

Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur le cours. Mes pensées étaient envahies par mon petit ami qui me fixait à coup sûr. Je tentai un regard en arrière et constata que j'avais raison. Je ne pus que sourire avant de rebasculé ma tête vers le tableau noir où Meiko-sensei écrivait diverses choses. Je ne sais même plus quel cours on fait. Maths ? Français ? Qu'importe ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est Len.

Le cours passa très lentement. Et le cours d'après aussi. Je fus donc heureuse d'entendre la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause.

Dell s'avança vers moi mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à me parler, Miku débarqua dans la classe comme une furie.

_ Rin-chan ! J'ai besoin de toi ! C'est très urgent !

Je n'eus pas mon avis à donner puisqu'elle attrapa le col de mon uniforme… et me traîna loin de la classe sous les yeux médusés de mes camarades.

Miku… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Je suppose que je dois être plutôt heureux que Rin se soit volatilisé avec Miku. Au moins, elle sera loin de Dell.

Je soupirai. Ma pauvre princesse… Je comprends sa douleur mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Le moins que je puisse faire… c'est d'être à ses côtés comme je lui ai promis.

Je sentis une présence à côté de moi et me concentra dessus. C'était ce stupide albinos.

_ Salut, Len-kun, rigola-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, mentis-je.

_ Moi aussi je vais bien.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire, répondis-je honnêtement.

_ Oh ! Comme tu es méchant. Pourquoi veux-tu être aussi dégueulasse avec moi ?

_ Dégueulasse ? Répétais-je en m'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que mon visage frôle le sien. Mais, dis-moi, entre celui qui lance des vannes cassantes à son rival et celui qui contraint une pauvre jeune fille à une vie misérable et qui l'enchaîne… Qui est le plus dégueulasse ? Toi… ou moi ?

Il resta bloqué devant mon discourt.

_Len ! Appela Meiko-sensei. Je peux faire appel à toi pour la pause ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Oui, Meiko-sensei, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et je la suivis sans un mot. Je me demande où elle m'emmène…

Nous traversions plusieurs couloirs et arrivèrent devant une sorte de salle de technologie que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle m'a amené à l'autre bout de l'école. Je crois que cette salle est réservée aux cours des plus jeunes.

_ Que faisons-nous ici ? Demandais-je.

Elle ricana à ma plus grande stupéfaction et me poussa à l'intérieur de la salle pour aussitôt refermé la porte derrière moi.

Je tambourinais sur la porte en lui priant de m'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpela.

_ L-Len ?

Je me tournai et fis face à…

_ Rin…, murmurais-je.

_ Mi… Miku-chan m'a demandé de rester ici… en me disant qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi…

Tout s'expliquait. Meiko-sensei n'avait jamais eu besoin de mon aide pour quoique ce soit ! Kaito a dût lui parler de notre situation et, avec Miku, ils ont du se mettre d'accord pour mettre ce plan en œuvre. Leur but est de nous laisser seuls, Rin et moi, pendant la « pause anormalement longue ». Merci les gars…

Rin s'avança vers moi et je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

_ Rin…

_ Len… Je suis très heureuse d'être dans tes bras…

_ Moi aussi, princesse. Moi aussi.

J'ai glissé ma bouche sur la sienne et nous nous sommes embrassés longuement… avec la langue :P (N/A : le smiley gâche tout, je sais…).

On s'était vu la veille et il y a quelques heures mais c'était comme si je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis des mois… Rin glissait ses doigts fins dans mes mèches blondes, défaisant ma queue de cheval. Elle veut flirter ? Pas de problème.

Je l'ai soulevé et posé sur une table qui m'arrivait au bas-ventre. Elle était allongée sous moi, qui était penché sur elle, toujours à l'embrasser. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mon dos et je laissais mes mains courir sur son corps. Elle a caressé mes joues tendrement. Rin… si belle et si douce… la femme de ma vie… Jamais je ne la laisserais à Dell. Jamais. Elle est à moi. Rin…

J'intensifiais mes baisers, mêlant sa salive à la mienne, prenant plaisir à l'entendre gémir dans ma bouche. Maintenant, j'embrassais son cou, je sentais sa douce odeur d'orange. Parfum délicatement posé… Son petit corps mince dansait gracieusement sous le mien, bougeant au rythme de nos baisers. Poitrine contre poitrine, sa proximité avec la mienne embellissait ma journée.

Et la sonnerie retentit.

C'est la première fois que la pause « anormalement longue » est aussi « anormalement courte ».

_ On y retourne, Rin ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ses joues étaient encore rouges sous l'effet de notre activité. C'est vraiment adorable… Je l'aime tant…

Il n'y aucune chance que je laisse ce Dell me la prendre.

* * *

Dell P.O.V. (quand on parle du loup) :

Je profitais de la pause pour réfléchir. Heureusement, les autres m'ignoraient. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à bavasser avec ces pauvres qui n'ont aucuns prestiges familiales. Je n'aime pas les pauvres.

La source de mon problème, c'était Rin. Elle me méprise complétement, je le sais. Cette blondasse n'a d'yeux que pour l'autre bon-à-rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer. J'ai mis des années et des années pour que Rin me remarque mais, même enfant, elle ne m'a jamais apprécié. J'ignore encore pourquoi. Et ce salaud ramène sa face de rat et pouf ! Ca y est… ils sont ensemble. C'est magique ! Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? Ce gros connard arrogant va me le payer ! Je ne le laisserais pas prendre Rin. (N/A : si tu savais qu'ils étaient en train de flirter en ce moment même dans une salle de cette école, tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à dire et redire les mêmes conneries, comme un blaireux…).

Je ferais en sorte que Rin m'appartienne. Par tous les moyens…

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Puisque les pauses durent trop longtemps dans ce lycée, mieux valait mettre cet atout à nos profits. Mais, on ne pourra pas faire ça tout le temps, sinon Dell va se rendre compte de la supercherie.

_ Au moins, on a fait une bonne action, déclara Kaito. C'est cool, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ Ouais, sourit Meiko-sensei. Vous avez eu une bonne idée, les enfants.

_ C'est Gakupo qui m'a donné l'idée, déclarais-je. C'est lui qui faut remercier.

_ Allons, rougit le fan d'aubergine, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pensé à ça. Et puis, on se fiche de qui a eu l'idée, le résultat est là. C'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Gakupo joue les modestes, ricana le fan de glace. Comme c'est chou~…

_ Toi, la ferme ! Enragea Gakupo. T'as servis à rien du début à la fin !

_ Méchant, bouda Kaito. Je les ais soutenus !

_ C'est déjà ça, déclara Meiko-sensei. La présence d'amis est primordiale dans ce genre de situation. Alors, si vous voulez vraiment les aider, soyez présent du début à la fin. Si vous faites ça, ça les touchera forcément et leur fera plaisir. Les amis sont toujours des alliés puissants dans une situation critique. Donc, soyez toujours là pour eux. Ok ?

_ Ils pourront compter sur moi ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

_ Pareil pour moi, déclara Kaito.

_ Idem, sourit Gakupo. Et comme Dell à un égo surdimensionné, il ne fera pas attention à nous puisqu'il nous considère comme des insectes. La seule personne qui l'inquiète, c'est Len.

_ Oui, confirma Meiko-sensei. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Dell à l'air monstrueux et colérique…

Ouais… Rin et Len vont vraiment avoir besoin de nous…

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_Le soir :_

Je marchai sur le chemin du retour, le cœur gonflé d'amour. Dell m'avait lâché la grappe pour aller régler quelques affaires qui me semblaient profondément inutiles. Je suis arrivée chez moi tranquillement en sifflant un air que je jugeais intéressant… Et si ça devenait l'air de notre chanson avec Len ? Romeo et Cinderella… On n'a pas le temps de la continuer en ce moment et elle semble avoir été laissée à l'abandon mais, maintenant que Len et moi sortons ensemble, mon esprit regorge de paroles pour cette chanson.

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi et la referma, puis je me retournais vers l'entrée et… me fis violemment frappée, m'envoyant au sol, une marque rouge sur la joue.

C'était mon père que je n'avais pas vu approcher.

_ Je t'avais dit que je déciderais de ta punition… et bien, j'ai décidé ! Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait, petite garce.

Et il me donna un gros coup de pied dans le ventre.

_ Comment as-tu osé t'amouracher de ce genre de garçon malgré tes fiançailles prévus avec Dell ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu tenais tant que ça à ce que je te roue de coup ?! HEIN ?! Petites pute !

Il continua à cogner comme il pouvait. Mes larmes tombèrent toutes seules. J'avais mal. J'avais si mal… Len… mon amour… Mon père m'a battu pendant, au moins, un quart d'heure avant de se lasser et de partir comme si de rien n'était vers son bureau pour travailler, me laissant au sol comme une serpillère devenue inutile. Plus tard, Haku et Teto descendirent les escaliers et me virent agoniser sur le parquet, la bouche en sang, les vêtements déchirés et sales, et de multiples hématomes sur mon corps.

_ Rin-sama ! S'écrièrent-elles en me ramassant.

Elles m'ont portés jusqu'à ma chambre pour me soigner. Teto a ramené la trousse de premier secours. Je ressemblais à un cadavre et j'en avais conscience. Mon corps ne bougeait pas. Et si je bougeais, je souffrais. Je tentai, au moins, de garder les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père me bat mais… il ne l'a jamais fait avec autant de haine. Mais dans quel état suis-je ? Que vais-je dire à Len ? Et lui ? Que va-t-il… ? Je m'évanouis sans finir ma pensée.

Quelques heures après, je me sentis un peu mieux. Teto était restée mais Haku devait être partie faire autre chose.

Je remuais légèrement pour voir si j'allais bien. Bon, j'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va mieux…

Je me relevai difficilement pour m'asseoir.

_ Ça va ? S'enquit Teto. Souffrez-vous, Rin-sama ?

_ Beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure, lui souris-je.

Haku rentra dans ma chambre.

_ Vous êtes réveillée, Rin-sama ?

_ Oui… Où étais-tu, Haku ?

_ Partie faire vos devoirs pour que vous n'ayez aucun retard.

_ Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu étais la meilleure, Haku ? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

_ J'ai arrêtez de compter après mille, rigola-t-elle.

Elle s'assit près de moi.

_ Pouvez-vous marcher, Rin-sama ?

Je m'assis au bord du lit et me redressais délicatement. Je fis d'abord un pas, puis un autre… tout doucement. Je peux marcher mais pas trop vite. Après une bonne nuit de repos, ça devrait aller mieux.

_ Je vais bien, dis-je. Ça va… Ça va…

_ Je vous ai préparé un sandwich, dit Haku. Vous devez manger.

Elle me le donna avec une petite bouteille d'eau. Je l'avalai et descendis la bouteille d'une traite.

_ Merci, Haku… Ça va mieux.

_ J'ai un truc pour vous, Rin-sama, sourit Teto.

Je fis un regard interrogateur et Teto sortit, de je-ne-sais-où, un… bout de tissu ?

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Un nouveau pyjama, rigola-t-elle.

_ Ça ?

_ Oui. Essayez-le, Rin-sama.

Comme je sais qu'au final, elle réussira à me le faire porter, je me levai pour me changer.

Une fois fini, je me regardai dans la glace… Mes joues rougirent. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à ce qu'elle me fait porter, cette foutue femme de chambre perverse.

C'était un short assez court, et comme vous savez qu'un short se doit d'être « normalement » court, imaginez un short court. Bah… C'est un short très court. Mon haut était constituer d'un soutien-gorge duquel sortait, vers le bas, un fin tissu noir et léger qui allait jusqu'au nombril. Je me demande ce que c'est supposer caché puisque c'est transparent. Si Teto m'avait donné une culotte et un soutien-gorge, le résultat aurait été le même. Mes pansements se voyaient, tellement que j'avais peu de tissu sur moi. On voyait bien mes blessures, aussi. Niveau discrétion, j'ai vu mieux…

Bon… inutile de faire des commentaires, Teto doit déjà savoir ce que je pense. J'ai la bizarre impression d'être blasé, en ce moment…

_ Nous allons vous laissez, Rin-sama, déclara Teto. Vous voulez surement être seule avec **lui**.

Je hochai positivement la tête.

_ Haku, pourquoi as-tu mis tes chaussures de ville ? Tu as prévu de sortir ?

_ Oui, je dois aller m'infiltré chez quelqu'un.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien… Laissez tomber, Rin-sama, ce n'est pas très important pour l'instant. Teto, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes.

_ Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, Rin-sama. Et bon flirt.

Et elles quittèrent la pièce en me souriant généreusement.

J'ai de la chance de les avoir à mes côtés, elles sont si prévenantes… mais assez étranges.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se faisait avalé par le ciel d'encre de la nuit surplombé par la lune pâle, Len frappai légèrement à ma baie vitrée puis rentra, sachant que la fenêtre était déjà ouverte. Il s'avança vers moi en souriant mais son sourire disparut et fut remplacer par de l'horreur quand il découvrit dans quel état j'étais.

_ Rin…, murmura-t-il, comme pour vérifier si c'était vraiment moi.

_ Oui, Len…

Il s'avança sans bruit vers moi, le visage choqué, et toucha du bout des doigts, délicatement les hématomes de mon visage.

_ Rin… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Mon père, me contentais-je de répondre.

Il me contempla d'un œil triste.

_ C'est de ma faute, dit-il.

_ Pas du tout ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Mon père est juste un salaud…

_ Rin…

Il embrassa les bleus qui étaient sur mon visage.

_ Humm…, murmurais-je de contentement. Len…

_ Je ne peux pas faire disparaitre ta douleur, princesse, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes bien…

Sur ses mots, il embrassa délicatement mes lèvres et me coucha sur le lit. J'étais tranquillement allongée sur le dos, dans une position neutre et reposante, et je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était agenouiller à côté de mon corps, seul son torse et sa tête était au-dessus de moi. Il embrassait délicatement mes blessures, comme s'il avait peur que je me brise comme une poupée de verre. Il me donnait des tendres baisers, silencieux puis descendis déposer ses lèvres vers les hématomes de mon décolleté.

_ Ton pyjama est vraiment beau, Rin… C'est très sexy.

Je rougis devant ce compliment et il reprit ses baisers sur mes clavicules. Il arriva entre mes petits seins et glissa vers le ventre. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement lorsqu'il rentra sa langue dans mon nombril.

_ C'est une manie chez toi d'être aussi taquin ? Commentais-je.

_ C'est une manie chez toi de gémir sensuellement ? Répondit-il.

Je rougis et il rigola en continuant ses délicieux baisers. Je me demande si on peut mourir d'un surplus de plaisir, parce que là, je n'en suis pas loin. Il déposa sa langue sur mon abdomen et suça une blessure. Ne me dites pas qu'il me fait un suçon sur un de mes hématomes… ça semble… fou. Je me contentais de respirer lourdement. Il continua de descendre, caressant mes hanches et il s'attaquait à mes fines jambes. Si je peux me permettre une métaphore, je me sens comme une déesse à qui on loue un culte. Len est si doux… il ne fait aucun geste brusque, se contentant de frôler ma peau de ses doigts. Puis, il remonta en haut et retourna à mes lèvres. Il osait, timidement, lécher ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander la permission d'entrer dans ma bouche. Je la lui donnai avec plaisir. Il allait toujours doucement mais on sentait son avidité refoulée… J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et on s'est embrassé longuement. Très longuement. Dommage qu'il soit partit vers deux heures du matin. Je sais qu'il a besoin de sommeil et que c'est assez tard comme horaire mais… je suis malheureuse quand il s'en va.

Mais, avant de partir, il m'a laissé son chouchou. J'avais insisté pour le garder et croyez-le ou non mais, j'ai dormi avec toute la nuit. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien de toute ma vie.

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

_ J'annonce l'ouverture de la réunion secrète ! Annonçais-je avec amusement.

_ Miku-chan…, soupira Luka, ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est une réunion très importante alors essaye de te concentrer un peu au lieu de faire la folle.

Nous étions tous réunis chez Gakupo, comme la fois où nous avons regardé la vidéo du karaoké… qu'on n'a toujours pas digérer, d'ailleurs. Quand je dis tous, c'est Gakupo, Luka, Mikuo, Kaito et moi.

_ Rabat-joie, boudais-je.

_ Pouvons-nous commencer ? Coupa Gakupo sans cacher son ennui.

Nous nous concentrâmes sur lui.

_ Nous devons organiser un événement pour que Rin et Len soit ensemble. Je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir, commença Gakupo.

_ L'opération « rendez-vous secret », rigolais-je.

_ Tout à fait, affirma Kaito. On va organiser un rendez-vous pour eux dans un parc d'attraction. Puisqu'il y a généralement beaucoup de monde, on ne les reconnaitra pas. C'est plus discret.

_ Bonne idée, déclara Luka. Ils pourront être ensembles tranquillement et passés la journée en couple.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait au sujet de Dell ? Demanda Mikuo. Comment va-t-on l'empêcher d'intervenir. Parce que je doute qu'il accepte le fait que sa « fiancée » aille à un rendez-vous galant, sans réagir.

_ Mikuo a raison, dit Kaito. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce gêneur.

_ A t'entendre, on croirait que l'on prépare un meurtre, remarqua Luka.

_ Je peux couvrir Rin, annonçais-je. Je vais dire à ces parents que j'ai besoin d'elle pour X ou Y raison. Comme nos familles sont associées, ils ne refuseront pas.

_ Et pour Dell ? Demanda Gakupo.

_ Je m'en occupe, déclara quelqu'un.

_ Ok, accepta Kaito avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était ni Gakupo, ni Luka, ni Mikuo, ni moi qui avions parlé. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Une femme aux longs cheveux d'argents et aux yeux rouges entra dans la pièce suivit de Teto, la servante perverse de Rin (N/A : Et oui, c'est sous ce nom qu'on la reconnait).

_ Teto-san ? Déclarais-je. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Non, Miku ! Me coupa Gakupo. La bonne question c'est « Comment êtes-vous entrer ? ».

_ Par la fenêtre, sourit-elle, en causant un choc à l'unanimité dans la salle. En fait, c'était une idée de Haku.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda Mikuo.

_ C'est moi, déclara la femme albinos. Mon nom est Yowane Haku. J'ai entendu votre conversation et je pense pouvoir vous aider.

_ Stop ! Coupa Kaito. Comment avez-vous pu « entendre » notre conversation ?

_ C'est grâce à moi ! Rigola la prénommer Teto. La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'ai laissé des micros dans cette pièce.

_ Quoi ?! Hurla Gakupo.

_ D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle, Gakupo-kun et Luka-chan… votre partie de sexe de mercredi dernier était très intéressant. Petits cachotiers… Vous faites croire à vos parents que, tous les mercredis, vous travaillez ensemble jusqu'à qu'il soit tard mais en fait…. vos devoirs, vous les finissez très vite et après… vous vous payer du bon temps.

Les deux suspects rougirent.

_ Bref ! Coupa Mikuo en rougissant. Nous ne voulons pas de détails !

_ Moi, j'en veux ! S'écria Kaito avant de se faire tabasser par Luka et Gakupo.

_ Haku-san, commençais-je, vous avez dit que vous pourriez nous aider à éloigner Dell… C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Je peux le retenir pendant un certain temps. Dell m'écoute toujours quand je lui parle, même s'il fait croire le contraire. Il a toujours été bon comédien.

_ « Toujours » ? Demanda Gakupo en levant un sourcil. Comment ça « toujours » ? Vous vous connaissez ?

_ Oui…, affirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux, parce que Dell est mon frère jumeau.


	9. Chapter 9 : Rin est dangereuse

**Romeo et Cinderella**

**Je suis en vie! J'ai enfin réussi à poster ce chapitre! Je suis sincérement désolée pour l'attente. Vraiment.**

**Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, je n'abandonnerais jamais une fiction en cour. Je me le suis interdit. Ne serais-ce que par respect pour vous. De plus, j'ai presque finis cette fiction (déjà...) puisqu'elle s'arrête au chapitre 12, normalement. quoique j'ai aussi prévu des chapitres bonus.**

**Donc, je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps puisque je sup^pose que vous devez en avoir plein le *** d'attendre alors, sur ce, bonne lecture~!**

**/!\ Lemon! Et aussi quelque chose d'imoral.**

**Chapitre 9:**

* * *

Kaito P.O.V.

« Parce que Dell est mon frère jumeau ».

_ Quoi ?! Hurlèrent mes camarades. F-frère ju-jumeau ?!

_ C'est impossible, annonçais-je. Vous êtes la domestique de Rin, donc, votre âge tourne autour de la vingtaine…

_ J'ai 21 ans, rectifia-t-elle.

_ Oui, bon… 21 ans, soit. Il n'empêche que Dell est au lycée ! Donc, vous…

_ Dell a 21 ans, rectifia-t-elle.

… Ah… Voilà qui change bien des choses… Attends…

_ 21 ans ?! Hurlais-je. Mais… mais…

N'arrivant pas à dire ma phrase, Miku s'en occupa :

_ Mais Rin-chan a 16 ans !

_ Effectivement, confirma Haku avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix. Le père de Rin-sama à décider de marier sa fille avec un homme qui a 5 ans de plus qu'elle.

_ C'est terrible, commenta Luka. Marier sa fille de force avec quelqu'un de plus vieux…

_ Il faut avouer qu'il ne fait pas son âge, commenta Gakupo.

_ Ça, je te l'accorde, dit Mikuo. Je n'y aurais jamais cru… Mais, quelque chose me gêne, Haku-san… Pourquoi Dell est une sorte de bourgeois, riche… alors que vous êtes une servante ?

_ J'ai été reniée de ma famille, avoua Haku. En fait… Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu avoir de jumeaux… Et encore moins une fille. Et je suis née une minute avant Dell, selon le médecin je suis donc l'aînée. Mais mes parents ont refusés de laisser une femme à la tête de leur société. Mes parents, étant amis depuis longtemps avec ceux de Rin-sama, ont fait un marché avec eux pour m'éloigner de la famille. Ils ont mis au point un stratagème pour m'humilier passivement, sinon c'est toute son entreprise qui aurait été humiliée, et… ils m'ont vendus à l'âge de huit ans aux parents de Rin pour que je serve de femme de chambre à leur fille.

_ … Vos… Vos parents vous ont… vendus… ? Tenta Miku avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oui. Et, peu après, j'ai revus mon frère… dans son costume bien taillé, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, en train de discuter avec n'importe quelle bourgeoise, sans un regard pour le reste du monde. Il m'a vu et à détourner le regard pour continuer sa conversation. Après tous ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui dans notre enfance, il ne m'a même pas regardé dans les yeux. Quand il a compris que j'étais la domestique de Rin, il a tenté une fois de me faire dire des choses sur elle. J'ai évidemment refusé et… il m'a giflé en me traitant de chiffon inutile. J'avais cru, un petit instant, qu'il regrettait son geste mais j'ai dû rêver puisqu'il est parti sans m'adresser un regard. Il ne m'a plus jamais regardé dans les yeux après ça. Il ne faisait… plus attention à ma présence… Comme mes parents…

Je me suis senti mal après sa tirade… Très mal. Voilà à quoi ressemble le monde des riches bourgeois. Pas de place pour les sentiments, pas de place pour la tendresse, juste l'argent et uniquement ça. Etant jeune, je voulais être riche pour pouvoir me payer toutes les glaces du monde mais, maintenant… je suis un peu dégouter de la société.

_ Il faut que l'on sauve Rin, murmura Haku. Je veux la sauver. Elle n'a pas à subir son statut. Elle n'a jamais voulu être dans cette famille. Jamais…

_ Rassures-toi ! Sourit Miku en parodiant l'espoir. On va sauver Rin-chan de cet enfer injuste et étouffant que l'on appelle « destin ». Le premier pas vers sa libération, c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours avec Len ! J'annonce donc l'ouverture du plan « rendez-vous au parc d'attraction » !

Sa soudaine bonne humeur fut contagieuse puisqu'Haku reprit des couleurs et se permis un sourire.

_ Je me charge de Dell, sourit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté ensemble.

_ Etes-vous sûre qu'une simple discussion va le retenir assez longtemps ? Demandais-je.

_ Bien sûr que non, rigola Haku avec un rire sadique qui choqua à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce. Je vais l'enfermer dans une pièce pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir~ !

Et ce fut avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur que nous regardions Haku partir en chantonnant joyeusement, suivie de près par Teto qui sifflotait sur le même air.

_ Elles sont vraiment bizarres…, commenta Gakupo.

_ Tu peux parler, toi, répliqua Luka. Mr « je-suis-fou-des-aubergines ».

C'était le bon moment pour se disputer.

_ Donc…, dit Mikuo, au final, on n'a plus de soucis à se faire pour le rendez-vous secret de nos deux amis…

_ Il semblerait, confirma Miku. Du moins, en théorie…

_ Je n'aime pas cette phrase, annonçais-je avec un regard suspicieux. Généralement, « en théorie » égal « pas sûr », « pas sûr » égal « c'est mal barré », « c'est mal barré » égal « on va crever ». Donc, « en théorie » égal « on va crever ».

Petit silence…

_ Merci, Kaito-kun, soupira Luka. Je suis rassurée quant à la réussite de notre plan, maintenant.

_ Je t'en prie. Je suis là pour ça, rigolais-je.

_ Il va donc falloir qu'on en parle aux deux concernés, avertit Mikuo.

Ça, ce n'est pas bête du tout… D'ailleurs, on aurait peut-être dût commencer par là…

* * *

Rin P.O.V. (le samedi suivant) :

« Ding ! Dong ! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! ».

_ J'arrive ! Criais-je en courant dans la maison vide pour atteindre la porte que mes parents avaient empruntés une demi-heure avant pour partir travailler… quelque part, je ne sais où.

En ouvrant la porte, je fus projeter parterre, croulant sous la force incroyable d'une certaine Miku Hatsune.

_ Mi… Miku-cha…n, fut mon dernier mot avant de m'évanouir de suffocation (N/A : non, ce n'est pas une blague).

Lorsque mes lourdes paupières se décidèrent enfin à me montrer la lumière, sans plus car mes yeux devaient rester à moitié clos à cause de cette lumière trop vive, je m'aperçus que j'étais ligoté à une chaise avec une grosse migraine. Et c'est pendant ma convalescence que j'entendis une discussion des plus étranges.

_ Quand je disais « Il va donc falloir qu'on en parle aux deux concernés », je n'imaginais pas vraiment ça, soupira une voix que je connaissais.

_ Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Demanda une voix féminine qui ressemblait à celle de Luka. Venant de Miku-chan, c'est plutôt normal, je dirais.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison. Pourquoi les avoir assommés ? Continua la voix que je jugerais être celle de Mikuo qui ne cacha pas son désappointement.

_ Comme ça, on est sûrs qu'ils vont accepter, rigola la voix de Miku, que j'aurais reconnus entre mille.

_ Ah parce que tu crois que si on avait tout simplement sonné chez eux, gentiment, pour leurs proposer un rendez-vous avec l'être aimé en secret, au mépris des parents, pour qu'ils passent du temps tous les deux afin de les encourager à être ensemble, le tout autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, ils auraient refusés ?! S'énerva la voix de Mikuo.

_ Bah, au moins, ils ne risquent pas de refuser, là, poursuivit Miku.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Mikuo. Voyant que leurs amis leurs ont joués un sale tour, ils vont nous pardonnez comme ça ? Moi, à leur place, je partirais en courant pour déménager loin d'ici. Le fait de les avoir assommés pour ça devrait plutôt leur donner envie de refuser ! … A moins que tu ais encore inventer un autre stratagème bizarre… D'ailleurs, parlons-en ! Que vas-tu faire s'ils refusent ? Leur collé une bombe sous leurs vêtements et les lâcher au parc d'attraction en leur disant « amusez-vous bien~ » ?

Je tentais de m'imaginer cette situation… Impossible de m'amuser avec une bombe sur le torse.

_ De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide ! Affirma Miku avec un ton solennel.

_ Et à quel titre ?

_ …Parce que j'en ai envie.

Si je n'étais pas ligoté à une chaise, je serais tombée à la renverse de stupéfaction.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, se reprit Mikuo après avoir digérer l'idée loufoque de sa bien-aimée, ce n'était pas la peine de les assommer !

_ Je n'ai pas assommé Rin ! Se défendit Miku. Elle s'est évanouit !

_ On se demande pourquoi, ironisa une voix plus grave qui devait appartenir à Kaito.

_ C'est vrai que tu l'as serré dans tes bras jusqu'à l'étrangler, confirma Gakupo. Le manque d'air l'a envoyé au pays des songes.

_ En tout cas, Len a été plus dur à avoir, soupira Luka. J'avoue que tu m'as fait peur, Miku-chan.

_ Je confirme, annonça Mikuo. Tu étais flippante.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda innocemment Miku que j'imaginais sans problème avec un visage mignon et des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi on parlait.

_ Eh bien, Miku…, commença Luka qui s'apprêtait à expliquer quelque chose de dur à dire sans choquer les autres. Quand… quand une « amie » s'approche de nous en tenant un gros bâton dans les mains, après avoir sonné cinquante fois à la porte, ça peut nous amener à des conclusions plutôt morbide et, pour le coup, qui s'avère être exacte. Il est donc normal que Len ait cherché à se défendre quand il t'a vu levé le bâton vers le haut.

_ Il a réussi à me désarmer, bouda Miku. Mais heureusement, il me restait un petit marteau dans la grande poche de mon gilet.

_ On ne te demandera, bien sûr, pas ce qu'un marteau foutait dans ta poche, ironisa Kaito.

_ Il me semble qu'elle n'a pas que ça dans sa poche, continua Mikuo. Elles sont tellement grandes qu'elle a réussi à y caser douze poireaux de taille assez développé.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? S'offusqua Miku. Tu as fouillé dans mes poches ?

_ Non, répondit Mikuo. Il y a une feuille qui dépasse de ta poche. Et je sais reconnaitre une feuille de poireau.

_ Pas aussi bien que moi ! Annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise qui ruisselait de modestie.

_ Excusez-moi, intervint Luka. Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre petite dispute de couple mais nous avons kidnappés deux personnes qui sont ficelés à des chaises et vous trouver le moyen de parler de poireau ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas le moment…

Comment leur discussion a-t-elle pu déraper à ce point ?

Au cas où ça déraperait plus, je me décidai à ouvrir complétement les yeux.

_ Hum…, tentais-je, incertaine. Excusez-moi…

_ Ah~ ! Rigola Miku. Rin-chan~ ! Tu es réveillée ! C'est génial !

_ Non, Miku… Ce n'est pas du tout « génial », dis-je avec une légère pointe d'énervement. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Les autres, dans la pièce, remarquèrent bien que je n'avais pas dit « Miku-chan » mais simplement « Miku », ce qui désigne le tout premier point de mon agacement.

_ D-désolée, Rin-chan, bafouilla Miku avec un rire faux. C'est… euh… je… Je peux t'expliquer…

_ Eh bien, vas-y~, Mi-ku-cha-n~…, dis-je avec un sourire encore plus faux que l'opération 2+2=5 et, par la même occasion, faisant baisser la température ambiante de quelques degrés à cause de ma soudaine froideur.

Miku recula de quelques pas, le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à ce heurter contre le mur.

_ Ri-Rin… Ca… Calme-toi… C'est… Je…

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Elle dût d'abord croire que je lui disais « non » mais je continuai encore et encore à secouer la tête jusqu'à ce que ma barrette tombe sur ma jupe. Je me balançai en avant, toujours ficelée à cette chaise jusqu'à ce que la barrette tombe entre mes genoux. Dans un geste bien calculé, je balançai mes genoux en l'air pour que la barrette vole et atterrisse dans ma main droite, collée à mes hanches. Puis avec une partie étonnamment coupante de cette barrette, je sciais la corde.

Eux me regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés et oublièrent de réagir devant mon évasion. Je finis donc de couper la corde, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et je me levai, le cordage tombant à mes pieds.

_ Ri-Rin-chan, trembla Miku. Où… où as-tu appris à… à faire ç-ça… ?

Je marchai vers elle. Lentement. Très lentement…

_ Tu… tu me fais peur, Rin-chan…

Les dernières paroles, prononcées par Mikuo, qui résonnèrent dans la pièce, avant que le cri de désespoir de Miku retentit, fut :

_ Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

* * *

Auteure P.O.V.

Passons ces quelques scènes de combat assez sanglantes ainsi que ces quelques jurons finement dissimulés entre deux baffes pour nous concentrer sur la suite de cette histoire.

Miku trainait sur le parquet avec une ou deux bosses sur le corps… Bon d'accord, peut-être pas une ou deux… Plutôt 56 bosses. Bref ! Elle trainait sur le parquet !

Mikuo essayait de la réveiller comme il pouvait, par de vaines tentatives désespérer.

Kaito arrivait à saturation à force de s'empêcher de rire, ce qui énervait activement Luka que Gakupo essayait de calmer. Entre temps, Rin était redevenue normale et se mettait à regretter son geste envers sa meilleure amie et lui présentait des excuses en oubliant complétement que cette dernière était évanouit sur le sol.

Et Len, que tout le monde avait oublié (vous aussi, il me semble. Quoique ce soit vrai que je n'ai pas évoqué sa présence dans la pièce à proprement parler) était encore un peu sonné après sa mésaventure avec Miku et tentait de remettre un brin de cohérence dans ses pensées. Mais, voyant le spectacle désobligeant que lui offrait ses amis, il se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui était trop cohérent par rapport au reste du monde. Comme quoi, vos relations sociales peuvent avoir quelques effets néfastes sur votre santé mentale.

N'ayant pas connaissance de moyens d'évasion comme sa compagne, il se décida à enlever les codages par la force brute qui s'avérait concluant à la fin.

Etant libérer de cette chaise malsaine, une question lui passa par la tête.

« Où suis-je ? ».

« Surement chez un de mes amis… », conclu-t-il.

Pour les lecteurs, il est bon de préciser qu'il se trouve chez Miku, puisqu'elle est le cerveau de l'affaire, si je puis dire.

Une deuxième question, assez importante, lui passa à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? ».

Oui parce que quand le corps inerte d'une amie croule parterre en ce faisant secouer par quelqu'un d'autre avec sa petite amie qui s'excuse à genoux devant « on-ne-sais-qui » avec, plus loin, une jeune femme qui tente de tuer un mec plié en deux de rire mais qui ne peut accomplir son meurtre en toute tranquillité, étant retenu par son petit copain…, on peut être amener à se poser des questions.

Le jeune homme s'en alla donc porter secours à Miku en disant à Mikuo que ce n'était pas en la secouant dans tous les sens qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Cette déduction fut la bonne puisqu'au moment où Mikuo cessa ses actions, la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise ouvrit les yeux.

Rin se jeta sur Len pour l'embrasser, n'ayant plus aucune attention pour son amie qui se remettait doucement de son combat.

Kaito sécha ses dernières larmes de rire, au plus grand bonheur de Luka qui se calma, au plus grand bonheur de Gakupo qui pût la lâcher, le tout au plus grand bonheur des oreilles de Len.

La situation se calmant enfin, Len pût poser la troisième question qui était passé par son cerveau et qui lui brulait les lèvres :

_ Pourquoi vous nous avez kidnappé ?

Silence…

Gakupo, n'ayant pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de cet aventure, se décida à avancer et à décrire la situation simplement et surtout, rapidement.

_ Miku voulait que vous passiez du temps ensemble, Rin et toi, et au lieu de simplement vous le demander, elle a opté pour une technique assez peu commune : le kidnapping. Tout ça pour vous dire que ça part d'un bon sentiment et qu'on vous a acheté des tickets pour le parc d'attraction.

_ … Ah…, déclara Len sans vraiment trouver quoi répondre. Bah… Merci…

_ Vous devriez y aller, conseilla Luka. A cette heure, ça devrait être ouvert.

Kaito donna l'adresse à Len et, comme par hasard, un taxi les attendait en bas. On remercie Luka et son sens du timing. Avec un simple coup de fil, on peut faire des miracles.

_ Je ne savais pas que Rin était si violente, commenta Mikuo une fois les deux tourtereaux partis.

_ Moi non plus, avoua Miku.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Bon… Je faire abstraction du petit numéro de sadisme de Miku pour me concentrer sur cette belle journée en compagnie de Rin.

Pour le rendez-vous, pas besoin de se caser la tête, on fait des attractions toute la journée. Pour mieux rentrer dans les détails, je dirais que j'ai fait une grande découverte aujourd'hui : Rin a le vertige.

C'était mignon quand elle a commencé à pleurer dans l'attraction la plus rapide du parc. Ça l'était un peu moins quand je l'ai amené aux toilettes pour qu'elle vomisse.

C'est ma faute, j'en assume les conséquences.

La maison hantée m'a bien plu. En fait, on s'est embrasser langoureusement dans le noir donc les zombies… on n'en avait un peu rien à foutre.

Pour le déjeuner, on s'est assis à une table et j'ai sortis de mon sac une feuille de papier pour la lui montrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Romeo et Cinderella, souris-je.

Ses joues rosirent en même temps qu'un sourire illumina ses lèvres. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ma blondinette préférée lut mon œuvre.

_ Il n'y a que les notes, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Oui, les paroles, on les verra ensemble.

Rin chantonna le rythme.

_ C'est super beau, murmura-t-elle. J'ai déjà des idées de paroles qui me viennent à l'esprit.

_ Notes-les sur la feuille, conseillais-je. On fera un tri plus tard.

Elle accepta et commença à écrire quelques mots sur le papier.

Je suppose que c'est déjà bien pour aujourd'hui, je ne compte pas abandonner cette chanson, elle me relie à Rin.

C'est un bien précieux à mon cœur.

Plus tard, on s'est reposé sur un banc, tranquillement et on a commencé à discuter, lançant des coups d'œil amoureux de temps à autres, laissant nos lèvres s'unir quelques fois…

J'avais doucement passé ma main sur son dos pour la caresser lentement. Les petits gémissements étouffés par ma bouche sur la sienne m'a un peu fait déraper. J'oubliais même que l'on était sur un banc, en public. C'est Rin qui m'a ramené sur terre en passant un doigt sur ma bouche pour murmurer un léger « on garde ça pour ce soir », très explicite.

_ Tu es sûre, Rin ?

_ Complétement.

Pas besoin de lui redemander une seconde fois, le message était passé. Rin et moi allions vaguer à quelques plaisirs sexuels dans la soirée et je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

_ Len.

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle a ensuite fondue sur mes lèvres avant de se relever pour m'inviter à poursuivre notre rendez-vous.

* * *

Haku P.O.V. (début de matinée) :

_ Dell ! Il faut qu'on parle !

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi ! J'ai mieux à faire !

Résumons la situation :

Je suis dans le bureau de mon jumeau en train d'attirer son attention pour éviter qu'il ne se pose des questions sur Rin.

_ Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer longtemps, Dell.

_ Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer, répliqua-t-il sèchement quoique je discernai une forme de tendresse dans son regard.

_ Dell-sama, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance et l'amabilité d'ouïr mes quelques paroles candides afin d'emmener nos deux esprits à un partage verbal ?

_ Non.

_ Tu es toujours aussi agaçant, on ne sait jamais ce que tu veux.

_ Ne m'insulte pas, Haku.

Oh, super. Il a retenu les quatre lettres de mon prénom.

_ Dell… Est-ce que tu vas bien en ce moment ? Demandais-je.

_ Pardon ?

Apparemment, mon brusque changement de sujet l'a désarçonné.

_ Je te demande juste si tout va bien pour toi en ce moment. Je prends de tes nouvelles, en clair.

_ Pardon ?

Ah… il bug.

_ Ototo, souris-je [petit frère]. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Manges-tu à ta faim ? Est-ce que les méchants t'embêtent encore ? Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ? Ototo…

Toutes ces phrases… je les ai déjà prononcées quand j'étais avec lui.

Ces lèvres bougèrent légèrement et je crus distinguer un très faible « neechan ». Son visage bloquait, il ne semblait plus bouger, comme s'il se remémorait tout notre passé. Tous nos souvenirs communs.

J'ai réussi à le bloquer, c'est bon signe. Je peux le tenir à l'écart pendant toute la journée.

Heureusement pour lui, il se débloqua et, dans un geste de gêne, il détourna le regard.

_ Va-t'en, Haku…

Son assurance s'écroula en même temps que sa crédibilité. J'avais de moins en moins envie de partir.

_ Pourquoi, Dell. Tu refuses toujours de me parler mais, que t'ai-je fais ? Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu me traites comme une parfaite inconnue. Te rends-tu comptes de ce que je subis ?

_ Non ! Et je m'en fiche ! Dit-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Tu n'es plus ma sœur désormais ! Juste une simple servante ! Rien de plus à mes yeux !

La froideur de ses mots m'ont faite reculer et je me rendis comptes trop tard que je heurtais la très haute armoire près du mur, faisant tomber des tas de bibelots plus ou moins dangereux dont le point d'arriver allait être ma tête.

J'entendis un fort « HAKU ! » et ferma les yeux pour recevoir le choc. Il ne vint pas. A la place, j'entendis un petit couinement douloureux s'échapper dans la pièce. Et ce couinement n'était pas le mien.

Une fois ouverts, mes yeux purent constater que Dell « l'insensible » m'avait protégé.

Et il dit que je ne compte pas à ses yeux ?

En parlant d'œil, les siens étaient étranges. Son regard n'était pas du tout haineux. Il semblait assez inquiet et soulager à la fois. Je me suis longtemps perdue dans ses yeux rouges jusqu'à ce que la position de nos corps me rappelle que c'était indécent. J'ai rougis malgré moi et j'ai commencé à reculer.

Dell se leva et commença à partir, honteux. Il prenait la fuite pour éviter notre conversation.

D'un geste rapide, je me suis jetée sur la porte pour la fermé à clé et j'ai embarqué celle-ci pour détruire son dernier espoir de fuite.

_ Mais que fais-tu, Haku ? Rends-moi ça !

_ Pas avant qu'on ait eu une petite conversation ! Dis-je en revenant au sujet initial.

Il soupira d'exaspération et ne semblait pas disposer à accepter ma requête.

Avec une lenteur calculée, j'ai placé la clé dans mon décolleté, juste entre mes seins.

_ Ou tu peux venir la chercher toi-même, cette clé.

La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard. Je savais bien qu'il n'oserait pas me faire ça à moi. A moins qu'il devienne fou.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler ? Soupira-t-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

_ De ton comportement et de tes motivations. Tu as changé, Dell. Tu n'es plus le même qu'autrefois et mon petit frère me manque. Alors j'attends des explications. Et elles ont intérêts à être convaincantes !

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve le plus, petit frère ? C'est le fait que tu ignores tout ce qui nous unis. Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Tu ne me regarde plus ! Cette société t'a pervertie au plus haut point ! Tu ne…

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Me coupa-t-il avec fureur avant de me pousser sur le canapé de son salon.

J'ai émis un léger gémissement de douleur parce que je suis assez mal tombé. J'aurais bien aimé me frotter la tête pour calmer ma légère douleur mais je me suis aperçus qu'il tenait très fermement mes poignets au niveau de ma tête.

_ D-Dell…

_ Je refuse que tu tiennes ce genre de propos devant moi ! Je suis comme je suis et c'est tout !

Ses yeux étaient maintenant emplis d'une colère non contrôlé et d'une folie palpable.

Il est assez facilement irritable.

_ Je veux juste sortir d'ici, finit-il en souriant avec arrogance.

Puis, contre toutes attentes, il a défait les boutons de mon corset pour libérer ma poitrine, faisant monter mon niveau d'embarra au stade interdit, comme je l'appelle.

_ D-Dell ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Ah !

Il a déplacé sa bouche sur mes seins pour fouiller entre les deux et recueillir la clé avec sa bouche perverse.

_ Je te méprise complétement Dell ! Rageais-je en baissant ma tête contre mon torse, l'empêchant ainsi de voir mes yeux.

Je le sentais sourire.

_ C'est ce que j'aimerais en tout cas, repris-je.

Dell fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

_ J'aimerais tellement te détester, Dell, mais ça m'est impossible. Je sais ce que tu es devenu. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu n'es plus le gentil garçon d'autrefois. Que tu es devenu une ordure de la pire espèce mais… malgré ça… malgré ça…

Je relevais ma tête pour dévoiler mes larmes à mon frère qui en laissa tomber la clé de sa bouche de stupéfaction.

_ Malgré ça, je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te haïr ?! Pourquoi tu me troubles ainsi ?! Pourquoi… ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je te pardonne ton comportement alors que tu fais le mal… ? Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant… ?

Moment de folie pure. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait, ce que je disais. Plus rien ne fut logique. Et encore moins quand Dell se jeta avidement sur ma bouche. Il a relâché son emprise sur mes mains et je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait pour me demander de le repousser mains je ne l'ai pas fait. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas fait mais en plus, j'ai ouvert ma bouche pour rendre cet acte interdit plus intense.

Dell m'a embrassé.

Et j'y ai répondu positivement.

Quant à notre activité d'après, tous ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle a impliqué la présence de gémissements.

Rin-sama… J'ai rempli ma mission.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Vers la fin de la journée, Rin et moi sommes passés devant un stand de tir à la carabine.

_ Tu permets que j'y joue ? Demanda ma compagne.

_ Je t'en prie, Cinderella. Fais-toi plaisir.

Rin a commencé à tirer pour tuer les petites cibles en forme de canard mais n'en a pas toucher un seul.

_J'aimerais bien t'aider, dis-je en voyant qu'elle boudait, mais ce jeux est trop dur pour moi. Je tremble quand je tiens ce genre de truc dans mes mains.

_ Je vais recommencer, annonça Rin. Je sais que je peux y arriver.

_ Si vous voulez une petite astuce, commença le forain, pensez à une personne que vous détestez. Imaginez que les canards, c'est sa tête et tirez d'un coup franc.

Je devinais sans problèmes à qui elle pensait. Un insupportable fumeur albinos prit place dans le stand du vieux forain pour remplacer les cibles, ce qui me donnait envie de jouer, tout à coup. Quoiqu'il en soit, la technique du forain marcha du feu de Dieu (N.A. : J'aime bien cette expression) puisque Rin ne laissa pas un seul canard s'en sortir. Pauvres bêtes.

Rin a donc réussi à gagner une peluche de chat, assez mignonne, qu'elle cajolait pendant tout le chemin du retour.

_ J'adore cette journée, ronronna-t-elle. Merci Len.

_ Oh, tu sais… Je n'ai rien fais de spécial à part de me faire assommé par Miku.

Pure vérité !

J'ai laissé Rin devant chez elle en lui murmurant un « à tout de suite, beauté » avant de m'introduire de façon purement illégale dans son jardin pour monter à son balcon.

Apparemment, ses parents ne l'avaient pas retardé puisqu'elle est arrivée rapidement dans sa chambre.

Elle m'a ouvert la porte et est rentré dans sa chambre.

Je me suis permis cinq minutes de préparation mentale, assis sur le rebord du balcon et je sais qu'elle en avait besoin aussi à voir la façon dont elle inspirait et expirait. Pendant ma préparation, Rin a vêtu un pyjama bleu nuit à dentelles noires très court.

Finalement, j'ai retiré mes chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit et j'ai avancé vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans cette pièce. N'y tenant plus, je me suis jeté sur elle pour l'allonger sous moi.

Elle inspira à fond.

_ Calme-toi, trésor, ou tu n'en profiteras pas, murmurais-je.

_ J'ai un peu peur, Len…

_ Je sais. Mais ça se passera bien. Parce qu'on est ensemble.

J'ai déplacé ma main contre sa joue et admira sa réaction.

_ Tu veux me donner quelques contraintes ? Demandais-je en rigolant à sa gêne.

_ Et bien… évites de me mordre…, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ce genre de plaisir. Et va le plus doucement possible, s'il-te-plait.

Et elle a entouré mon cou de ses bras fins et en souriant de façon perverse.

_ A vos ordres, princesse, souris-je.

J'ai appuyé mes lèvres contre les siennes et aussitôt, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour un baiser plus fort. Ma langue a lentement glissé vers la sienne et elles ont toutes les deux tournés ensembles.

C'était tellement réchauffant…

Mes mains allèrent caresses ses côtes et ses hanches pour la mettre en confiance.

Le baiser dût s'arrêter à cause de l'absence d'oxygène et j'en profitai pour descendre sur sa mâchoire et y déposer des doux baisers. Je me suis ensuite attaqué à son cou pâle pour y passer des coups de langues et des légers baisers. Elle a soupiré de bien-être et j'arrivais à ses frêles épaules et ses clavicules.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'haletais d'impatience, malgré moi.

Les deux brettes de sa robe de chambre glissèrent sur ses épaules, m'offrant une pleine visibilité sur ses petits seins. J'approchais ma bouche et commençai à lécher autour du téton, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Cette torture dura quelques minutes avant que je me décide à lécher le petit bout de chair rougit.

_ Ahhhh…, soupira-t-elle, rouge comme un coquelicot. Len…

Son gémissement atterrit droit dans mon érection, tant il était séducteur. Je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Après avoir malmené sa petite poitrine, j'ai retiré ma chemise et sa robe, nous mettant tous deux torses nus.

Je descendis ma langue vers le bas de son corps, laissant un sillon de salive et je la plongeais dans son nombril. Elle arqua son dos de plaisir et je fus heureux d'avoir découvert un nouveau point sensible de son anatomie.

Mes mains sont allés caresser ses cuisses et sont remontés pour retirer sa culotte mais elle m'a arrêté.

J'ai relevé la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Mets-toi nu aussi, implora-t-elle. Je veux que tu me montres tout avant que je ne te montre ma…

Elle ne put prononcer le dernier mot à cause de sa gêne.

Avec un petit rire, j'ai retiré mon pantalon pour le laisser trainer sur le sol. Vint ensuite mon caleçon.

Me voilà désormais en tenue d'Adam devant une Rin plus que rouge.

Voyant que j'avais tenu ma promesse, elle retira d'elle-même sa culotte noire, la faisant glisser sur ses cuisses tremblantes puis sur ses mollets avant de disparaître avec nos autres vêtements.

_ Tu es splendide, Rin. Et je pèse mes mots.

Pour appuyer ma phrase, j'ai déposé des doux baisers sur son entrée chaude et j'ai introduit deux doigts avec une lenteur étonnante, pour qu'elle le sente venir.

Rin gémit mais se retint de le faire trop bruyamment pour ne pas alerter toutes la maison. Mes mouvements de ciseaux détendirent ses muscles intérieurs.

Quand j'ai ajouté un troisième doigt, je suis monté l'embrasser pour étouffer les sons, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de crier et j'ai démarré des va-et-vient dans son petit gabarit.

Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes alors qu'elle lâcha sa cyprine sur mes doigts.

Elle se permit une minute pour reprendre son souffle avant de m'offrir un sourire demandeur. Je me suis donc avancé et ai posté mon pénis sur son entrée humide.

Dans un doux baiser amoureux, j'ai volé sa virginité.

Rin avait crié mais ma bouche avait étouffé ce son douloureux.

_ Len… Len…, répéta-t-elle comme si c'était le seul mot qu'elle connaissait.

J'ai commencé des mouvements lents et réguliers puis mon rythme s'est accélérer à mesure que la douleur de ma bien-aimée s'effaçait.

Elle devint de plus en plus hystérique et gémissait sans retenue, oubliant le reste du monde. Un grand plaisir remonta dans ma colonne vertébrale et je lâchai tout. Tout mon amour. Tout.

Tout ça à l'intérieur de Rin dont j'étouffais une dernière fois les gémissements avant de me retirer d'elle pour la laisser se remettre.

Des gouttes de sueurs inondaient le matelas.

_ Rin…

_ L-Len… Je…

_ Je t'aime, finis-je pour elle.

Elle sourit avec bonheur avant de s'endormir de fatigue. J'aurais aimé m'endormir avec elle mais le risque qu'on nous surprenne était trop grand.

C'est donc fatigué que je rentrai chez moi pour dormir.

Rin était désormais entièrement mienne.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre~! Mon lemon... est enfin casé! Yay! Pourvu que ça vous ai plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, j'adore lire les pensées des autres! (comment ça "ma phrase est bizarre"?).**

**Bon... pour la catégorie "je raconte ma vie", voici une de mes anecdotes:**

**En cours de sport, j'ai remarquer un truc...**

**Déjà, sachez qu'on fait du football (è.é).**

**Et donc, du côté des garçons (parce que, oui, le terrain est diviser en deux côtés: filles et garçons) ils s'arrachent la balle avec une putain de haine envers les autres alors qu'ils sont sensés être potes alors que les filles donnent des petites foulés sympathique et dès qu'une camarade tombe parterre, tout le monde va prendre de ses nouvelles (qu'elle soit dans notre camps ou pas).**

**On a donc le côté de la haine et des ténèbres. Et de l'autre, la gentillesse et la lumière.**

**Le sport peut être utile parfois.**

* * *

**Nouvelle catégorie que j'ai complétement inventé pour m'amuser et inspirer d'une fanfictieuse yaoiste très douée, les scènes enlevés:**

**La révélation: Prise 1.0.**

**« Parce que Dell est mon frère jumeau ».**

**Tous: Quoi ?! F-frère ju-jumeau ?!**

**Kaito: C'est impossible. Vous êtes la domestique de Rin, donc, votre âge tourne autour de la vingtaine…**

**Haku: J'ai 21 ans.**

**Kaito: Oui, bon… 21 ans, soit. Il n'empêche que Dell est au lycée ! Donc, vous…**

**Haku: Dell a 21 ans.**

**...**

**...**

**Tous: Mais... c'est un pédophile ?!**

**Dell: C'est pas dans le script, ça!**

* * *

**La révélation: Prise 1.1.**

**« Parce que Dell est mon frère jumeau ».**

**Tous: Quoi ?! F-frère ju-jumeau ?!**

**Kaito: C'est impossible. Vous êtes la domestique de Rin, donc, votre âge tourne autour de la vingtaine…**

**Haku: J'ai 21 ans.**

**Kaito: Oui, bon… 21 ans, soit. Il n'empêche que Dell est au lycée ! Donc, vous…**

**Haku: Dell a 21 ans.**

**Gakupo: 21?! Mais il est vieux!**

**Dell: Mais je t'emmerde, gamin!**

**Gakupo: Ne me traites pas de gamin, vieillard!**

**Luka: Mais que quelqu'un les arrêtes!**

* * *

**Le plan d'Haku: Prise 1.0.**

**Haku: Dell ! Il faut qu'on parle !**

**Dell: Parler de quoi?**

**Haku: Je ne sais pas mais il faut qu'on parle.**

**Dell: Que penses-tu des baleines blanches?**

**Auteure: Coupé! Vous avez appris vos textes?**

**Les deux: euh...**

* * *

**Le kidnapping: Prise 1.0.**

**Mikuo: Ah parce que tu crois que si on avait tout simplement sonné chez eux, gentiment, pour leurs proposer un rendez-vous avec l'être aimé en secret, au mépris des parents, pour qu'ils passent du temps tous les deux afin de les encourager à être ensemble, le tout autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, ils auraient refusés ?! S'énerva la voix de Mikuo.**

**Rin: Bien sur que j'aurais refusé! Je deteste le thé!**

**Teto: Vous n'êtes pas sensé vous réveiller maintenant.**

**Rin: Tu n'es pas sensé être là.**

**Auteure: Coupé! Mais arrêtez de vous taper l'incruste dans le tournage!**


End file.
